Bajo El Disfraz
by Serenity1089
Summary: UA. Un Santa Claus que hace realidad los deseos imposibles de los niños, es la historia perfecta que le asegurara el trabajo de sus sueños a Serena Tsukino. Pero no contaba con que Seiya Kou apareceria en medio de sus planes y la hiciera dudar en lo que queria de regalo esa Navidad... Incluye lemon.
1. Capitulo 01

_¡Hola, chicas!_

_Después de tanto tiempo, vengo por aquí con una historia que acabo de leer hace poco y quiero compartir con ustedes ya que sin duda va muy bien con esta época del año._

_Este fic será muy corto y es una adaptación de la novela **Under The Disguise** de la autora __**Kate Hoffmann**__, a quien seguramente recordaran por otras adaptaciones que les he traído de ella como __**Legalmente Suya **__y __**El Elixir Del Amor.**_

_¡Espero que disfruten de este primer capítulo!_

* * *

**Bajo El Disfraz**

Por _Serenity_

**Capitulo 1**

Vengo a solicitar el puesto de ayudante de Santa Claus.

Diez palabras que Serena Tsukino jamás habría esperado decir en su vida. Ni esas palabras ni; "Sí, por favor, hágame una endodoncia" o "Oh, tengo que engordar un poco" o "Sé exactamente qué le pasa a mi coche".

Dejó la solicitud sobre la mesa de la secretaria y sonrió, aparentemente esperanzada. Aquel era el momento más bajo de su carrera como periodista. Tantos años estudiando para acabar intentando convencer al jefe de personal de los almacenes Kou de que ella sería el ayudante perfecto para Santa Claus.

Serena casi deseó que le negaran el puesto por falta de experiencia aunque esa sería la peor humillación de todas.

La secretaria de pelo castaño miró la solicitud un momento y después levantó los ojos.

—El señor Robbins llegará enseguida. Siéntese un momento; voy a decirle que está aquí.

Serena obedeció, manteniendo la espalda bien recta. Al menos debía aparentar que quería dar una buena impresión, que ser uno de los duendes de Santa Claus era el sueño de su vida. Recordó entonces el currículum que había inventado para solicitar el puesto. Intentó imaginar qué clase de pasado debía poseer el ayudante de tan importante personaje y esperó que sus referencias fueran tan vagas y antiguas que el jefe de personal no se molestase en comprobarlas: tutora de niños, ayudante de clínica, salvavidas en una piscina... Si hubiera tenido los veranos libres en la universidad podría haber hecho todos esos trabajos.

Aunque inventarse aquello era un problema para su integridad periodística no creía que unas mentirijillas como esas importancia. Después de todo estaba en una encrucijada en su carrera. Harta de vivir como en la universidad, con el dinero justo para llegar a fin de mes, Serena Tsukino había decidido dar un paso adelante.

Desde que editó su primer periódico a los ocho años El Crónica de la calle Maple supo que estaba destinada a ser periodista. Hija única de una pareja infeliz que nunca ganó suficiente dinero, Serena estaba destinada a vivir la vida que su madre había deseado: graduarse en el instituto, casarse con un chico de buena posición y tener una gran familia.

Pero dejó la vida social en el instituto para trabajar en el Buffalo Beacon, cambiando los partidos de fútbol y las discotecas por el olor de la tinta y el sonido de las prensas.

Se fue de casa a los diecisiete años y ella misma se pagó la carrera de periodismo haciendo todo tipo de trabajo y vendiendo algún artículo de vez en cuando. Y desde la universidad había trabajado como corresponsal freelance, para la mayoría de los periódicos de Nueva York.

Pero encontrar trabajo empezaba a ser cada vez más difícil. Los propietarios de los periódicos habían dejado de ser personas de carne y hueso y eran, en su mayoría, grandes empresas con una relación de veteranos en su nómina.

Pero Serena tenía valor y tenacidad y no se detenía ante nada para conseguir lo que quería. Algunos podrían llamarla testaruda, pero ella consideraba eso una cualidad para ser una buena periodista de investigación... si algún día volvía a encontrar una historia decente.

Solían darle artículos difíciles de corrupción política, vertidos químicos, fraudes empresariales... Pero últimamente se había visto obligada a aceptar cualquier encargo, por ejemplo: "Cómo divorciarte de tu peluquero" o "Guarderías para perros".

A pesar de todo, Serena era una mujer de recursos, una mujer que podía oler una historia donde no la había, una mujer que podía convertir limones en limonada. Una auténtica Woódward y Bernstein.

—Sí, como que esta historia es tan importante como el Watergate—murmuró para sí misma, irónica—. La llamaré "Santa Gate".

La idea había llegado del Saratoga Springs Chronícle, una historia de buen corazón que mezclaba cierto misterio con el altruismo y la alegría de la Navidad.

El artículo, titulado Un Santa Claus que convierte los sueños en realidad, contaba la historia de un niño que le había pedido al Santa Claus de los almacenes Kou en Schuyler Falis un regalo especial para Navidad: una nueva silla de ruedas para su hermana. Además de la silla, una reluciente furgoneta apareció frente a la casa el día de Navidad. Nadie sabía de dónde había salido y el director de los almacenes se negaba a decir una palabra.

En un momento de la historia en el que los grandes empresarios contaban a los cuatro vientos dónde iba el dinero que daban para causas benéficas, un acto tan altruista era casi increíble. Serena imaginaba que un artículo sobre el misterioso Santa Claus sería publicado con toda seguridad y decidió ofrecérselo al mejor de todos: el New York Times.

La editora aceptó la idea y le dio dos semanas para descubrir la identidad del anónimo benefactor y entrevistar a los que hubieran recibido sus regalos. Y Serena pensaba saber su número de zapato y las notas que había sacado en primero de bachiller antes del tercer día. Además, había una bonificación. Si el artículo era bueno, le prometió Setsuna Meioh, la editora, su nombre entraría en la lista de los candidatos para ocupar un puesto fijo en el Times.

—¿Está usted esperando para una entrevista?

Serena se levantó de un salto, sorprendida por la profunda voz masculina. Pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar. El hombre, con un traje de chaqueta oscuro, pasó a su lado a toda prisa permitiéndole apenas ver su espalda: anchos hombros, cintura estrecha, largas piernas….

—¿Viene o no? No tengo todo el día.

—Ya empezamos—murmuró Serena—Aún no ha empezado la entrevista y ya eres incapaz de obedecer una orden.

Entró corriendo en el despacho y se sentó frente al enorme escrito. Solo cuando vio el nombre en la placa de metal se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el despacho del señor Robbins.

Seiya Kou. El director de los almacenes Kou.

Serena esperaba que fuese mayor, quizá con el pelo, gris y una barriguita escondida bajo la chaqueta del traje. Pero aquel hombre la tomo por sorpresa.

Seiya Kou era un hombre guapísimo. Alto, moreno, atlético, llevaba la ropa con una elegancia natural, aunque el traje gris le daba un pronunciado aire de autoridad, no podía disimular su atractivo juvenil. Tenía la piel bronceada y el pelo un poco demasiado largo. Con toda seguridad no pasaba de los treinta años.

Y había otra cosa, algo que Serena había visto muchas veces en los hombres poderosos algo que también tenía Seiya Kou. En unos segundos se dio cuenta de que esperaba controlar todo lo que había a su alrededor simplemente con un gesto de impaciencia. Lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento, mirándola con expresión distante y ligeramente irritada.

¿Por qué se molestaba en entrevistar a una chica que quería ser duende de Santa Claus?, se preguntó. Pero no pensaba tentar a la suerte. Y tampoco dejaría que un hombre la asustase. Si aprovechaba el malentendido, quizá ni siquiera tendría que pasar un par de días como ayudante de Santa.

Serena empezó a diseñar una estrategia periodística. Dejaría que hablase y cuando lo viera más concentrado, le haría una pregunta capciosa. Al mismo tiempo, intentaría convencerlo de que ella era la mejor para el puesto, por si acaso.

—Lencería—dijo él, tomando una carpeta—. Hábleme de su experiencia en el negocio de la lencería.

Serena parpadeó. Evidentemente se había equivocado de oficina. Aunque si estuviera en una isla desierta o atrapada en un estrecho ascensor, Seiya Kou sería el hombre perfecto para hacerle compañía.

—Pues... todo el mundo lleva ropa interior.

Aquella frase resumía todo lo que sabía sobre el tema.

—En realidad, los informes de márketing muestran que cada vez hay más gente que no la usa—replicó él, levantando una ceja.

Estaba intentando asustarla. Evidentemente, no la conocía.

—¿Y usted?—le preguntó Serena.

En cuanto hizo la pregunta le hubiera gustado retirarla. Siendo impertinente no lograría el puesto. Pero su instinto periodístico solía aparecer sin avisar. El reportero dirige la entrevista, nunca deja que le roben el control. Hay que olvidar la educación o nunca se llega a la verdad.

—¿Perdone?

—¿Cree usted que la gente ha dejado de llevar ropa interior?—intentó arreglarlo Serena.

—Quiero saber lo que usted piensa—contestó Kou, mirándola fijamente—. Es usted quien busca trabajo, no yo.

Tenía unos ojos muy intrigantes, muy perceptivos, de un azul zafiro poco normal. Serena sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. En realidad, todo en él estaba por encima de lo normal: los hombros un poco demasiado anchos, el pelo un poco demasiado oscuro, perfil prácticamente perfecto...

Tuvo que tragar saliva para intentar concentrarse.

—En mi experiencia con la ropa interior, tengo que decir que... me gusta. Elijo mi ropa interior cuidadosamente. Cuando es demasiado ancha resulta incómoda y cuando es demasiado estrecha te deja marcas. Y luego está el impacto de la moda... Si sufro un accidente, espero llevar ropa interior bonita. ¿Compra usted mismo su ropa interior o deja que su mujer la compre por usted?

Seiya Kou parpadeó, sorprendido por la audacia.

—Yo... no estoy casado. Y cuando necesito ropa interior, sencillamente llamo al departamento y el encargado me la sube en una cajita de regalo.

—¿Calzoncillos largos o cortos?—preguntó Serena, divertida y secretamente contenta de que no hubiera una señora Kou.

Los hombres solteros eran más fáciles de intimidar... y manipular.

—Calzoncillos de boxeador—contestó él, mirando sus labios—. De seda.

Serena tragó saliva, intentando mantener la compostura. Seiya Kou tenía una forma de mirar a una mujer que... ¿Le gustaban sus labios? ¿Estaría pensando en besarla? ¿O tenía una espinaca entre los dientes?

—¿De dibujitos o lisos?—preguntó, concentrándose en la conversación.

—Con dibujitos, pero nada de colores pastel. ¿Por qué demonios estamos hablando de mi ropa interior?

—Quería mi opinión personal, ¿no? Pues a mí me gustan los hombres con calzoncillos de dibujitos. Los blancos no me dicen nada.

Kou se aclaró la garganta.

—Me temo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo con un tema irrelevante. Deberíamos empezar de nuevo la entrevista—dijo, levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano—. Señorita Webster, encantado de conocerla. Soy Seiya Kou, director general de estos almacenes. Y estoy deseando escuchar sus ideas para dirigir el departamento de lencería.

—Yo... no soy la señorita Webster—explicó ella, distraída por el roce de su mano—. Soy Serena Tsukino. He venido a solicitar el puesto de ayudante de Santa Claus.

Él hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

—¿Cómo?

—Debería haberme entrevistado con el señor Robbins. Pensé que era usted.

—Pero yo estaba hablando de ropa interior... ¿Cree que hablo de estas cosas con todo el que entra en mi oficina?

Serena se encogió de hombros. Hacerse la ingenua podría funcionar.

—Yo también me quedé un poco sorprendida, pero es que necesito el trabajo. Podría haberme hablado de su vida sexual y yo le habría aconsejado... siempre que así consiguiera el puesto.

Seiya Kou esbozó una sonrisa que se borró inmediatamente de sus labios. Serena se quedó helada. Había descubierto que estaba jugando con él y tenía que hacer algo para que no la echase a patadas.

—Me gustaría mucho ser uno de los ayudantes de Santa Claus.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque he oído las historias que cuentan sobre el Santa Claus de los almacenes Kou. Por lo visto, hace realidad los sueños de los niños.

—Yo no sé nada de eso—replicó él.

—¿Cómo? Santa Claus es su empleado y usted es el jefe, ¿no?

—Ahora mismo eso sería tema de debate.

—Pues yo quiero hacer realidad los sueños de los niños. Quiero conocer a ese hombre y... y disfrutar de la pureza de su corazón.

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta del des pacho.

—Señor Kou... ¡ Ah, ahí está!—exclamó la secretaria dirigiéndose a Serena—. Creía que se había marchado.

—Señorita Kino, dígale a Robbins que recomiendo a la señorita Tsukino para el puesto de duende de Santa Claus. Es lista, atrevida.., y posee todas las cualidades que debe tener un buen duende.

—Venga conmigo—dijo la secretaria—. El señor Robbins está esperando.

Serena se levantó, cortada.

—Ha sido un placer conocerla, señorita Tsukino—sonrió Seiya Kou, estrechando su mano—. Y espero que encuentre en los almacenes Kou la "pureza" que tanto desea.

Aquella vez no pudo dejar de notar la fuerza de sus dedos y el calor que recorría su brazo. Por un momento, pensó que no quería dejarla ir.

—Puede llamarme Serena—dijo por fin—. Ha sido un placer conocerlo, Sei. ¿O es Seiya?

Él sonrió de nuevo, encantador, tan diferente de la fachada distante que quería mantener al principio.

—Mis socios me llaman Seiya. Mis amigos me llaman Sei. Pero si quiere ser uno de nuestros ayudantes, tendrá que llamarme señor Kou.

La señorita Kino carraspeó y Serena la siguió hasta la puerta. Cuando se volvió, vio a Seiya Kou mirándola con una sonrisa enigmática. Desde luego, si sabía algo sobre la vocación benéfica de su Santa Claus no pensaba decírselo. Pero ella no pensaba rendirse. Tendría que volver a intentarlo y, tarde o temprano, cantaría.

Nada impediría que consiguiera aquella historia. Ni siquiera el guapísimo e increíblemente sexy Seiya Kou.

**S&S**

—No entiendo por qué no encontramos buenos ayudantes. El último que contrataste era...

—Yo no lo contraté—dijo Seiya, distraído—. Lo hizo Robbins. Pareció pensar que, como era bajito y tenía la nariz roja, daba el papel. Pero no se dio cuenta de que olía a whisky. Si estás decidido a seguir con esto, deberías entrevistar a los ayudantes tú mismo, abuelo.

Artemis Kou sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo perder el tiempo con esas cosas. Además, tú puedes hacerlo perfectamente Lo único que haces es trabajar. No sales, no vas a bailar...

Seiya apartó la mirada. Sí, desde luego tenía tiempo. Llevaba siete años en Schuyler Falls , aprendiéndolo todo sobre el negocio y esperando el día en que su abuelo y su padre lo enviaran a la oficina de Manhattan. Conocía el negocio de memoria y no podía entender por qué seguía dirigiendo el negocio más pequeño de la familia.

—Si fuera por mí pondría punto y final a este asunto—murmuró—. Si quieres regalar tu dinero, hazlo de otra forma. Tienes una fundación, ¿no? Esto cada año es más complicado, abuelo.

Los almacenes Kou eran una reliquia del pasado, de un tiempo en el que los grandes negocios eran dirigidos por una sola familia. Su bisabuelo no había reparado en gastos: suelos de terrazo, paredes forradas de caoba, portero uniformado... La mayoría de los empleados llevaban toda la vida trabajando allí.

Kou era también el primer peldaño en el imperio familiar, un trabajo que llevaba a un puesto mejor. El padre de Seiya, Taiki Kou, que dirigió los almacenes cuando era joven, vivía en Nueva York y se dedicaba a controlar las inversiones inmobiliarias. Su abuelo, ya retirado, pasaba los inviernos en Arizona y volvía a Schuyler FalIs solo para llevar a cabo su pasión secreta: hacer de Santa Claus. Seiya era el único de la familia que seguía aislado en aquel pueblo diminuto.

—Dime una cosa, Sei. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con una mujer?

Él lo miró, atónito.

—¿Qué has dicho, abuelo?

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones sexuales? No te preocupes, a mí puedes decírmelo. Soy muy discreto.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

—En realidad, nada. Solo era por curiosidad. A mi edad uno se vuelve curioso—contestó su abuelo.

—No pienso hablar contigo sobre mi vida sexual. El problema no es el sexo, sino el aburrimiento. Puedo hacer este trabajo dormido y tú lo sabes. Además, he triplicado los beneficios del almacén. ¿Por qué no me envías a Nueva York?

—Aún quedan muchas cosas que hacer aquí. Si te aburres, estoy seguro de que encontrarás la forma de mantenerte ocupado.

En realidad, Seiya había encontrado algo... o más bien a alguien que había despertado su interés. Serena Tsukino. Había pensado en ella muchas veces des de que la había visto en su despacho. Con aquella sonrisa contagiosa y los ojos brillantes...

—Robbíns ha contratado una nueva ayudante para Santa Claus—dijo, para cambiar de conversación—. Es muy guapa, por cierto.

Su abuelo se volvió para mirarlo.

—¿Cómo de guapa?

Seiya vaciló un momento. ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? Normalmente no decía en voz alta lo que pensaba, pero Serena tenía la habilidad de hacerle decir cosas que no solía decir. Tenía la capacidad de desarmarlo.

—Mucho—contestó—. Tiene muy buena figura y una melena rubia que le llega casi hasta la cintura... Además de una sonrisa encantadora y uno ojos preciosos.

—¿De qué color?

—Azul celeste, diría yo. Cautivadores.

—Parece que te has fijado mucho en esa chica—rió su abuelo—. No olvides la primera regla de los Kou. Regla número uno, nunca...

—Lo sé, lo sé. No mantener relaciones con los empleados—dijo Seiya, impaciente.

Nunca había sentido la tentación de hacerlo, pero Serena lo intrigaba. Le gustaría conocerla mejor, charlar con ella, disfrutar de sus afilados comentarios.

—No, esa no es la regla número uno—dijo Artemis entonces—. Es la número tres. La número uno es no dejar pasar la oportunidad de conquistar a una mujer hermosa. Así es como conocí a tu abuela. Estaba tras el mostrador de los caramelos con un mandil de florecitas. Me sonrió, yo le sonreí y el resto es historia.

—No pienso salir con un duende de Santa Claus—replicó Seiya, nada convencido—. Ni con una empleada.

Pero podía pasarlo bien con ella mientras estaba allí, ¿no? Para pasar el rato, se dijo.

—Pero no mojes el palito en el tintero de la empresa—le aconsejó su abuelo.

Seiya soltó una carcajada.

—Mojaré el palito fuera de la empresa, te lo prometo.

—Por cierto, me voy a Nueva York la semana que viene.

—Oh, no. No pienso hacerlo, abuelo. No pienso ponerme el traje de Santa Claus, no pienso sentarme en el sillón y tener a un montón de mocosos sobre la rodilla...

—Hacer de Santa Claus es una tradición familiar—lo interrumpió Seiya—. Yo lo hecho, tu padre lo ha hecho y ahora lo harás tú. Y algún día lo harán tus nietos. Además, así tendrás más tiempo para estar con esa encantadora jovencita—añadió, mirando el reloj—. Y ahora tengo que irme. El deber me llama.

Suspirando, Seiya lo observó salir del despacho. Quería mucho a su abuelo, pero no podía entender aquella devoción por hacer de Santa Claus.

Conocía bien la historia. El año que abrieron los almacenes su bisabuelo, Thadeus Kou, decidió que el éxito económico debía ser mitigado con cierta humildad. Según él, siempre era bueno acordarse de los menos favorecidos. De modo que se convirtió en Santa Claus para hacer realidad los deseos de los niños y continuó hasta su muerte en 1988. Como creía una grosería alardear de eso, el secreto empezó a formar parte de la tradición.

En 1920 era imposible averiguar quién había dejado un sobre con dinero debajo de una puerta. Pero últimamente los regalos eran cada vez más elaborados y había que contratar gente de fuera, de modo que tarde o temprano la historia llamaría la atención de la prensa.

Seiya insistía en usar el dinero de forma más eficiente; le pidió a su abuelo que donase una buena cantidad al ayuntamiento de Schuyler Falls, que comprase ordenadores para el instituto…Y Artemis Kou hizo ambas cosas pero seguía negándose a dejar el papel de Santa Claus.

Seiya podía tolerar el secretismo, pero no si lo obligaba a ponerse una barriga postiza. Después de todo, como director de los almacenes tenía una reputación que proteger. ¿Y si los empleados lo reconocían bajo el traje rojo y la barba blanca? ¿Seguirían respetándolo? Si Serena Tsukino era un ejemplo, tenía razones para preocuparse.

Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella, nunca había sentido una atracción tan inmediata.., ni una irritación tan severa.

Quizá su abuelo tenía razón; llevaba demasiado tiempo sin estas con una mujer. Desde que su compromiso se rompió tres años atrás, apenas tenía vida social. Schuyler Falls era un pueblo pequeño y la mayoría de las chicas solteras, que lo consideraban un partidazo, se dedicaban a perseguirlo Pero él no estaba interesado.

Había tenido un par de aventuras desde que rompió su compromiso, pero últimamente quería algo más. No solo sexo, como su abuelo había sugerido, sino algo mucho más profundo, Quería una mujer que pudiera interesarlo fuera del dormitorio, una mujer independiente que fuera un reto para él, que hiciera interesante cada día.

Seiya salió del despacho de su abuelo y se detuvo ante el escritorio de la señorita Kino.

—¿Quiere algo, señor Kou?

—Le importa traerme el informe de la señorita Tsukino? Debe de tenerlo Robbins.

—¿No es la joven que contratamos ayer?

—Esa misma. Dígale a Robbins que quiero también su horario de trabajo.

La señorita Kino no disimuló su curiosidad.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—En absoluto. Solo quiero echar un vistazo al informe.

Apenas se había sentado tras su escritorio cuando la señorita Kino entró con el informe en la mano y una expresión de censura en el rostro. Seiya conocía a Lita Kino desde que era un niño y tuvo que disimular una sonrisa.

—No me mire así. Siempre reviso los informes de los nuevos empleados.

—Solo después de que yo se lo recuerde seis o siete veces. ¿Recuerda la primera regla de los almacenes Kou?

—Ahora es la tercera. Mi abuelo ha cambiado el orden.

La señorita Kou lo miró, sorprendida.

—No había sido informada, ¿Por qué no había sido informada?

—Puede discutirlo con mi abuelo. Ya sabe dónde encontrarlo.

Ella salió del despacho haciendo un gesto de fastidio y Seiya abrió el informe de Serena Tsukino.

Lo primero que encontró fue una copia de su fotografía de carné. Incluso en una foto tan mala estaba guapa, pero la fotografía no mostraba su personalidad, su ingenio, su talento para ponerlo nervios su increíble desdén al tratar con quien sería su jefe.

¿Qué hacía una mujer tan inteligente trabajando como ayudante de Santa Claus? Por su currículum podría haber buscado un puesto en la oficina. ¿Por qué trabajar en el escalafón más bajo?

Seiya sacó el horario y vio que empezaba a trabajar a las doce. Quizá pasaría un momento por la segunda planta pasa comprobar cómo iban las visitas Santa Claus. No solía ir por allí, pero aquel día había algo mucho más interesante que un montón de niños pidiendo juguetes: Serena Tsukino, el nuevo y fascinante duende del hombre de la barba blanca.

**S&S**

—¿Tengo que ponerme esto?

Serena se miró al espejo con cara de horror. El traje, que debía de haber sido confeccionado treinta años antes porque apestaba a naftalina, era una especie de casaca de lana roja con lunares verdes. Y unos leotardos del mismo color.

—Precioso, ¿ verdad?

Serena se volvió para mirar a su supervisora, la señorita Rei Hino.

La idea de trabajar como ayudante de Santa Claus era humillante, pero tener que llevar aquel disfraz sería una tortura.

—Tiene que haber otra cosa que pueda ponerme. Algo de algodón... o de poliéster incluso.

La señorita Hino tomó un gorrito puntiagudo y se lo puso en la cabeza. Genial. Parecía recién salida de una película de Navidad con Robin Hood corno protagonista.

—Artemis Kou diseñó este traje en 1949. Fue después de la guerra, cuando todos los soldados volvían a casa—explicó Rei, mostrándole unos botines de fieltro con la punta hacia arriba y adornados con cascabeles—. Aquí están sus botines, querida. Y la etiqueta con su nombre... se llamará Twinkie. También están Winkie, Dinkie y Blinkie.

—¿Twinkie? ¿Cómo los bollos de crema?

—Es por los niños. Visitar a Santa Claus debe ser algo mágico para ellos—dijo Rei.

—Pero yo no tendré que encargarme de los niños, ¿verdad? No se me dan muy bien. En serio, preferiría limpiar la casita de Santa Claus, quizá patrullar por la planta, hacer recados…

—Se encargará de dejar pasar a los niños de uno en uno. Mientras tanto, debe entretenerlos, contar chistes, historias de Navidad… ya sabe, para animarlos. No queremos a ningún niño llorando sobre las rodillas de Santa Claus.

—Hablando de Santa Claus…. ¿qué sabe de él?—preguntó Serena.

—Lo mismo que todo el mundo. Vive en el Polo Norte con la señora Claus y sus ayudantes. Tiene un trineo y ocho renos que tiran de él. Es un anciano encantador….

—No, no, no. Me refiero al hombre que se pasar por Santa Claus ¿Quién es?

—El Santa Claus de los almacenes Kou es el auténtico Santa Claus—contestó Rei Hino—Y no deje que nadie la convenza de lo contrario. Venga, abróchese los botines y vamos a trabajar. Le presentaré a sus colegas.

Serena no sabía si rascarse el cuello, porque le picaba la chaqueta o llorar por el estado en que se encontraba su carrera periodística. Reducida a pasearse por los almacenes con aquel disfraz, reducida da a ser llamada "Twínkie" por niños insoportables. Furiosa, se levantó la chaqueta de un tirón para rascarse la barriga.

—¿Señorita Tsukino?

Serena se dio la vuelta al oír aquella voz familiar. Pero no se molestó en tapar su barriga, a pesar de que Seiya Kou estaba mirándola. ¿Por qué iba a sentir vergüenza? Ella hacía abdominales todos los días.¿ Y qué mejor manera de ponerlo nervioso que permitirle ver su estómago plano?

—Me llamo Twinkie—murmuró, echando la chaqueta atrás para rascarse la espalda.

—Para ser una encantadora ayudante de Santa Claus, parece muy irritada—dijo él.

Quizá no parecía contenta por fuera, pero estaba encantado de verlo. Después de la entrevista, tuvo la impresión de que le había gustado. Más que eso, que se sentía atraído por ella. Y podía usar eso para conseguir el artículo.

—Ahora entiendo que tengan que poner un anuncio buscando ayudantes. Estos disfraces son un crimen. Además de ser alérgica a la lana, los botines me quedan pequeños.

Y no pensaba añadir que no había encontrado nada para su artículo en veinticuatro horas.

—Yo creo que está muy guapa.

Serena se rascó el hombro derecho.

—Si has venido para reírte de mí, podrías hacer algo de provecho—dijo, volviéndose—Ráscame la espalda, por favor.

—Señorita Tsukino, no creo que...

—Hazlo, por favor. Antes de que me vuelva loca.

Vacilante, Seiya alargó la mano y le rascó la espalda. Serena dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Este traje tiene cincuenta años. ¿No podrías comprar algo más cómodo para tus empleados? A la derecha... no, más a la izquierda... ahí.

Serena se aclaró la garganta.

—Los trajes son una tradición—dijo muy serio—. Y nadie se ha quejado nunca.

—Seguramente por miedo a ser despedidos. Si los pajes de Santa Claus tuviéramos un sindicato, esto no pasaría—contestó ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Le encantaba sentir las manos de Seiya Kou en la espalda. Era como un masaje... y hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le daba un masaje, tanto tiempo desde que...

Serena abrió los ojos de golpe. Aquello no podía ser. Tenía que mantener la objetividad a toda costa.

Entonces se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse con unos penetrantes ojos azules.

—¿Y usted, señorita Tsukino? ¿No tiene miedo de que la despida?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por ser alérgica a la lana?

—Por insubordinación—contestó Seiya con una sonrisa irónica—. Por no mostrar el debido respeto. Por hacer que le rasque la espalda.

Serena levantó los ojos al cielo.

—¿Qué quieres, que me ponga de rodillas?

Seiya Kou soltó una carcajada. Un sonido rico, profundo, acariciador.

—¿Piensa alguna vez antes de hablar, señorita Tsukino? ¿O se sorprende tanto como yo por lo que sale de su boca?

Ella se ajustó el sombrerito, sonriendo.

—Si te molesta puedes despedirme, Sei.

Seiya Kou se cruzó de brazos y Serena se preguntó qué habría debajo de aquel traje. Unas buenas hombreras pueden disimular, pero aquel hombre parecía muy bien hecho.

—¿Por qué ha querido ser ayudante de Santa Claus, señorita Tsukino? He leído su currículum. Una licenciatura universitaria y cierta experiencia como escritora la cualifican para muchos otros puestos de trabajo.

—Necesitaba el dinero—mintió ella—. Tengo que comprar regalos de Navidad y supuse que encontrar trabajo aquí sería fácil. No hace falta una licenciatura para ponerse este trajecito.

—¿Por qué no deja que busque otro puesto para usted? Siempre hacen falta dependientes. Y el sueldo es mucho mejor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te da vergüenza que te vean rascando la espalda de una pobre ayudante de Santa Claus, Seiya?

—Preferiría que me llamara señor Kou.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Hemos hablado de tu ropa interior. Es un poco difícil ponerte en un pedestal cuando te imagino llevando calzoncillos con dibujitos—contestó ella, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¡Señorita Tsukino!

Serena se volvió, asustada. ¿Algún día aprendería a controlar su lengua?

—¿Sí, señor Kou?

—Encargaré uniformes nuevos inmediatamente.

Ella se volvió hacia la puerta con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Aparentemente, tenía a Seiya Kou exactamente donde quería... atado alrededor de su meñique. Lo único que le quedaba era hacerle revelar los secretos familiares. Una vez hecho eso, Serena Tsukino podría dejar atrás sus días como ayudante de Santa Claus y continuar su carrera como periodista.

* * *

_Las cosas se están poniendo muy interesantes entre Serena y Seiya, y eso que este apenas fue el primer capítulo. Ya veremos cómo avanzan las cosas entre ellos en el capitulo dos._

_Me despido por ahora esperando que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias. Hasta el siguiente capitulo._

_XOXO_

_Serenity _


	2. Capitulo 02

_¡Hola, chicas!_**  
**

_¡Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado el inicio de esta historia!  
_

_Como saben, estamos a muy poquitos días de Navidad, y ya que este es un fic con pocos capitulos, voy a tratar de subirlos diario, o a más tardar cada dos días para no perdernos las aventuras de nuestra Serena, alias "Twinkie", y nuestro guapo Seiya Kou.  
_

_¡Espero que disfruten de este capitulo!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Serena cambió el peso de un pie a otro. Aquellos botines le estaban destrozando los pies. Había mirado el reloj al menos cincuenta veces durante la última hora, pero el tiempo iba muy despacio. ¿Cómo no iba a ir despacio si se veía reducida a abrir y cerrar la verja de la casita de Santa Claus como un guardia de tráfico?

Había dejado pasar a un pelirrojo gordito y se volvió hacia el siguiente, un niño de pelo rubio y enormes ojos castaños.

—Niño, tú eres el siguiente.

El niño parpadeó, nervioso. Serena hizo una mueca. Le habían tosido, estornudado y llorado en el hombro varias veces aquel día. No sabía qué le pasaba a aquel niño, pero parecía necesitar respiración asistida... o unas sales.

—¿Qué vas a pedirle a Santa Claus?

El rubiecito la miró, receloso.

—Eso es un secreto entre él y yo.

Serena soltó una risita. Normalmente, los niños estaban deseando contarle a alguien lo que iban a pedir, especialmente a alguien tan especial como Santa Claus.

—Ah, el viejo acuerdo de confidencialidad entre Santa Claus y los niños.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, nada —suspiró ella. Después de un día entero aguantando a los mocosos, debía saber que para hacerlos reír solo podía contar bromas sobre Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja.

—¿Tú lo conoces bien?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Como todos sus ayudantes.

En realidad, apenas lo había visto. Los ayudantes que estaban a su lado lo protegían como si fueran agentes secretos. Como recién llegada, Serena había sido relegada a la verja.

—Pues podrías echarme una mano—dijo el niño entonces, sacando un sobre verde del bolsillo—. Necesito que lea mi carta. Es muy, muy, muy importante—añadió, sacando un paquete de chicles del bolsillo—. ¿Tú crees que él...?

El gesto era encantador, pero Serena no podía mentir.

—Eric Marrin, ¿eh? —murmuró, mirando el remite del sobre—. Lo siento, pero Santa Claus no acepta sobornos.

—Pero yo...

—Vamos, te toca —dijo ella entonces, abriendo la verja.

Cuando se volvió hacia el resto de los niños, vio a Seiya Kou observándola. Lo había visto tres veces aquel día. Según los otros ayudantes, nunca había prestado mucha atención al asunto de Santa Claus y estaban convencidos de que iba a despedir a alguien.

La tensión era insoportable y Serena pensó que era por su culpa. De modo que le pidió a Blinkie que cuidase la verja un momento, se subió los leotardos y se dirigió hacia Seiya Kou moviendo los cascabeles.

Él pareció sorprendido al verla y, por un momento, pensó que iba a salir corriendo, pero se quedó esperando con una ceja levantada.

—Estás poniendo nerviosos a los otros ayudantes —le dijo, con las manos en las caderas—. ¿Podrías darte un paseo por la sección de ropa interior? Creo que acaban de traer una colección de ligueros de encaje que están muy lindos.

—¿Perdón?

—Que estás poniendo nervioso a todo el mundo. Si estás esperando que yo cometa un error para des pedirme, ¿por qué no lo dices? Despídeme, córtame el cuello, dame el finiquito.

—Señorita Tsukino, soy el director de estos almacenes. Y si quiero quedarme aquí todo el día, es cosa mía. Si decido colgarme en el árbol de Navidad y cantar Frosty, el muñeco de nieve, es cosa mía. Y nada de lo que usted diga me hará cambiar de opinión.

—Entonces, ¿vas a despedirme o no?

Murmurando una maldición, Seiya la tomó del brazo para llevarla al ascensor y prácticamente la empujó dentro.

—Suba.

—¿Adónde vamos?—preguntó Serena.

—Usted, a mi despacho. Me esperará allí un momento.

—¿A tu despacho?

—Evidentemente ha olvidado leer el manual de los almacenes Kou. La parte en que habla del respeto a sus superiores. Lo leeremos juntos y después decidiré cuál es la acción disciplinaria que corresponde.

—Por favor...—dijo Serena, saliendo del ascensor—. Solo soy una ayudante de Santa Claus, tranquilízate. Según los otros ayudantes no te ha sido fácil contratar personal para hacer el papel. Si me despides, ellos tendrán que trabajar horas extra y eso cuesta dinero. Dinero que no tendrás para tus pequeños actos benéficos.

Seiya la miró, atónito.

—¿De qué está hablando?

Serena sonrió al ver que había dado en la diana.

—No te hagas el tonto. He oído las historias... No deberías avergonzarte de hacer obras benéficas. Deberías gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

—Yo he oído las mismas historias, señorita Tsukino. Y me encantaría decirle que soy yo quien está detrás de todo eso, pero no es así.

Ella lo miró, desilusionada. Lo había dicho en serio. Pero si no era él... ¿quién era? Había pasado un día entero en Kou y seguía sin saber nada. Quizá tendría que invitar a los otros ayudantes a una copa para soltarles la lengua. O seguir a Santa Claus hasta su casa por la noche y descubrir quién era el hombre bajo el traje rojo.

—¿No sientes curiosidad? Si no eres tú el que regala el dinero, estás recibiendo una publicidad estupenda por nada.

Seiya Kou la tomó del hombro para meterla de nuevo en el ascensor.

—Espere en mi despacho. Subiré dentro de cinco minutos.

Las puertas se cerraron entonces y Serena se apoyó en la pared de espejo. No podía despedirla. Solo llevaba un día trabajando allí y no había hecho nada malo. No, no iba a despedirla, solo iba a regañarla.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron unos segundos después y Serena se encontró con la mirada severa de la señorita Kino.

—¿Ocurre algo, señorita Tsukino?

—Seiya... digo el señor Kou me ha pedido que lo espere en su despacho.

Lita Kino se levantó para acompañarla al despacho y, por segunda vez, se encontró frente al enorme escritorio de caoba. Cuando la secretaria desapareció, Serena dejó escapar un suspiro, recordando su último encuentro con Seiya.

Que se sentía atraído por ella, era evidente. Serena sabía lo suficiente sobre los hombres como para reconocer esa mirada de curiosidad mezclada con admiración. Pero su experiencia se terminaba ahí. Después de la atracción inicial, una relación de seis meses era el límite. Entonces los hombres empezaban a esperar más. Exigían más atención, más tiempo, algo que ella no podía darles. Su carrera era lo primero y no tenía intención de convertirse en esposa de nadie.

Sin embargo, intuía que Seiya no era el tipo de hombre que ella conocía. Era diferente... excitante, impredecible. La clase de hombre que espera más de una mujer que simple compañía y la habilidad de manejar una plancha.

Entonces miró de nuevo el escritorio aquel tipo era un maníaco del orden. Los lápices estaban perfectamente organizados, los papeles en carpetas de colores...

Serena se incorporó uno poco. Carpetas. Si Seiya sabía algo sobre el Santa Claus del almacen Kou, podría estar en alguna de esas carpetas...

—Tranquila—murmuró para sí misma, tomando una de ellas—. Tienes tres o cuatro minutos. Concéntrate y deja, todo como estaba.

Un minuto después había comprobado que en ninguna de las carpetas se hablaba de Santa Claus. Entonces se fijó en un cajón cerrado con llave. Nerviosa, lo abrió y encontró más carpetas. Una de ellas decía: Santa Claus.

—Así que no sabía nada de Santa Claus, ¿eh, señor Kou?

Estaba sacando la carpeta cuando oyó la voz de la señorita Kino al otro lado de la puerta. A toda, prisa, dejó la carpeta, cerró el cajón y cuando iba a darse la vuelta... no podía hacerlo.

¡Se había quedado la chaqueta atrapada con el cajón!

—No me pase llamadas, señorita Kino—estaba diciendo Seiya.

Serena tiró frenéticamente de la chaqueta. Si la atrapaba así su carrera como ayudante de Santa Claus era historia.

—Vamos—murmuró, dando un fuerte tirón. El sonido de tela rasgándose rompió el silencio justo cuando la puerta se abría.

Y, en ese momento, Seiya Kou entró en el despacho.

**S&S**

No había nadie en el despacho. Había esperado encontrar a Serena con su trajecito de ayudante, pero el despacho estaba vacío.

—¿No me había dicho que la señorita Tsukino me estaba esperando, señorita Kino?—le preguntó a su secretaría.

—Claro que sí. No puede haberse marchado.

Seiya se pasó una mano por el pelo. Tendría que volver a buscarla. Aquella mujer no tenía ningún sentido de la responsabilidad, pensó. Si hubiera sido otra persona la habría despedido inmediatamente. Irritado, se acercó al escritorio y cuando iba a sentar... descubrió a Serena Tsukino de rodillas en el suelo.

—¿Señorita Tsukino?

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola. Estaba... Lo siento, no quería... Es que he perdido un cascabel.

—¿Cómo?

—Se me ha caído un cascabel del botín. Estaba sentada esperando y, de repente, ha caído rodando debajo de su escritorio. Las reglas dicen claramente qué número de cascabeles debe llevar cada botín y si la señorita Hino me encuentra sin uno...

Dejando escapar un suspiro de impaciencia, Seiya la ayudó a levantarse.

—Seguro que la señorita Hino puede buscarle otro cascabel.

Apretujados entre el escritorio y el sillón estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Tan cerca como notar el calor de su cuerpo, para respirar el perfume de su pelo. Por un momento ninguno de los dos se movió y Seiya tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no besarla allí mismo.

—Adelante. Siga buscando su cascabel.

—Sí, sí, claro...

Serena volvió a agacharse y unos segundos después se incorporó con el cascabel en la mano, los hilos del botín todavía colgando.

—Aquí está.

—Muy bien. Siéntese, señorita Tsukino.

Seiya se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos sin decir nada. Era muy guapa. Demasiado guapa.

—Normalmente quien lleva los asuntos de personal es el señor Robbins, pero como sus problemas parecen ser conmigo, he pensado que debería hablar con usted personalmente.

—¿Yo soy un problema?—preguntó Serena.

En todos los sentidos, pensó Seiya, intentando ignorar la sonrisa femenina. Estaba tendiéndole una trampa, probando su resolución. ¿Que si era un problema? Desde luego. Pero no estaba tan preocupado por su comportamiento en el trabajo como por el efecto que parecía ejercer en su cuerpo y su cerebro.

No podía negar la atracción que había entre ellos. Aunque él no podía permitirse el lujo de tontear, evidentemente Serena Tsukino era una experta.

—Su actitud hacia los superiores tiene que mejorar.

—¿Vas a despedirme?—preguntó ella, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Cree que debería despedirla?

—No—contestó Serena, cruzándose de brazos—. Soy un buena ayudante de Santa Claus y tú lo sabes.

—Se niega a llamarme "señor Kou"—replicó Seiya.

—Porque te llamas Seiya. ¿Por qué no puedo llamarte por tu nombre? No estoy llamándote "tonto" o "lerdo".

—¿Lerdo?

—Una palabra normalmente reservada para gente de limitada inteligencia y sofisticación. Nada que ver contigo, claro. Pero supongo que podría acostumbrarme a llamarte "señor Kou" cuando haya gente alrededor—dijo Serena, tan fresca.

—Somos jefe y empleada, señorita Tsukino. Debería llamarme señor Kou todo el tiempo.

Su expresión desafiante fue dando paso a una de aceptación. Pero Seiya sabía que era una victoria temporal. Aunque podrían mantener la ilusión de que aquella era una relación profesional, los dos sabían que había algo más. Obligarla a que lo llamara "señor Kou" no cambiaría nada.

—Lo siento—dijo Serena por fin—. ¿Eso es todo, señor Kou?

Él asintió.

—No anotare este incidente en su informe, señorita Tsukino. Considérelo una advertencia.

Serena se levantó y Seiya no pudo dejar de admirar el cuerpo bajo la chaqueta ajustada, la curva de las caderas, las torneadas piernas los leotardos...

—Debería volver al trabajo, señorita Tsukino. Los demás ayudantes estarán preguntándose dónde se ha metido.

—Muy bien—sonrió ella, con los ojos brillantes.

Seiya tuvo que apartar la mirada. Si pensaba que el reto había desaparecido estaba más que equivocado.

—Adiós, señorita Tsukino.

—Prometo ser un poquito más circunspecta, señor Kou —dijo Serena entonces con voz seductora—. Mi comportamiento será irreprochable, señor Kou. Y quiero que sepa, señor Kou, que agradezco mucho la oportunidad de ser uno de las ayudantes de Santa Claus. Sé que a veces tengo cierta tendencia a decir lo que pienso sin pensar, señor Kou, pero...

Seiya no supo qué lo había obligado a hacerlo. Quizá la frustración por su falta de obediencia, la repetición de su apellido o la sonrisa de satisfacción en aquellos preciosos labios... O quizá el deseo de probarlos aunque fuera una sola vez. Pero se levantó de un salto, la estrechó entre sus brazos y buscó su boca como un desesperado.

Serena ni siquiera intentó apartarse. Todo lo contrario, apoyó las manos sobre su torso y abrió los labios para recibir la caricia. El sentido común le decía que parase, pero se encontró a sí mismo perdido en un mundo de sensaciones. El calor de su boca y los diminutos gemidos que escapaban de la garganta femenina le hicieron perder la cabeza por completo.

No supo cuánto había durado el beso o quién lo dio por terminado, pero no lo lamentó en absoluto. Todo lo contrario. Un jefe no debería besar apasionadamente a una empleada. Pero una empleada no debería insistir en llamar a su jefe por el nombre de pila. Además, técnicamente, Serena no era su empleada. La fundación de Artemis Kou pagaba su salario. Y aunque la había contratado él, su verdadero jefe era el abuelo.

Serena lo miró entonces con una ceja levantada.

—Señor Kou, yo...

—Por favor, llámame Seiya —murmuró él, acariciando su cara.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Seiya?

Por un momento, pensó volver a besarla. Pero decidió que no sería buena idea. De modo que abrió la puerta y la empujó suavemente.

—Creo que he encontrado la forma de dejarte sin palabras.

Seiya cerró la puerta del despacho antes de que pudiera replicar y se sentó frente a su escritorio con una sonrisa de satisfacción. El juego empezaba a ponerse interesante. Como una partida de ajedrez, acababa de hacerle jaque mate a Serena Tsukino. Y después de ver su respuesta, estaba seguro de que ella no se atrevería a mover ficha enseguida.

Entonces miró su reloj. Normalmente la jornada de trabajo no terminaba nunca, pero aquel día había pasado con increíble rapidez. Aunque no quería darle todo el crédito a Serena, debía admitir que gracias a ella todo era mucho más interesante en los almacenes Kou.

Pensativo, alargó la mano para abrir el cajón y comprobó que la llave no estaba puesta. Era muy raro porque él siempre dejaba la llave puesta durante las horas de trabajo.

Sorprendido, pulsó el botón del intercomunicador.

—Señorita Kino, ¿ha visto la llave de mi escritorio?

—No, señor Kou. Supongo que estará puesta, como siempre.

Él sacudió la cabeza. Entonces miró por el escritorio y encontró la llave entre los clips. Regañándose a sí mismo por el despiste, abrió el cajón... y vio que caía al suelo un trozo de papel.

Pero al inclinarse comprobó que no era un papel sino un trozo de tela. Un trozo de lana roja. Como la chaqueta de Serena Tsukino. ¿Habría quitado ella la llave? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué quería encontrar en el cajón?

Maldiciendo en voz baja, Seiya lo cerró de golpe. De repente, el jueguecito empezaba a parecerle peligroso.

¿Qué sabía él sobre Serena Tsukino, además de que era muy guapa y le gustaba besarla? El instinto le había hecho preguntarse por qué una chica tan inteligente buscaba trabajo como ayudante de Santa Claus. Pero la atracción que sentía por ella hizo que olvida se el asunto.

—¿Qué estás tramando, Serena? —murmuró para sí mismo—. Sea lo que sea, pienso pasarlo bien mientras lo averiguo—añadió entonces con una sonrisa.

**S&S**

A Serena siempre le habían gustado los villancicos, pero no cuando era un coro de perros ladrando Jingle Bells. Desgraciadamente, el dueño del bar Hooligan, un sitio muy frecuentado en la plaza de Schuyler Palis, pensaba de otra forma. La canción parecía ser la favorita aquella tarde, una elección que sus tres compañeros apoyaban echando monedas en la maquinita.

Los ayudantes la recibieron muy nerviosos. Estaban convencidos de que Seiya Kou la había despedido y cuando les dijo que no pasaba nada se quedaron de una pieza.

De modo que empezaron a hacerle preguntas y Serena, periodista al fin y al cabo, decidió aprovecharse de su curiosidad. Los invitó a una copa después del trabajo, dispuesta a sacarles todo lo que fuera posible, y prometió contar lo que sabía sobre el enigmático señor Kou.

En realidad, el beso no le había revelado mucho sobre él. Solo que tenía un gran talento para besar.

Cada vez que lo recordaba levantándose para tomarla entre sus brazos sentía un escalofrío.

Y debía admitir que, aunque inesperado había sido muy agradable. Más que eso. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió apartarse y darle una bofetada. Todo lo contrario, cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento como nunca.

Nerviosa, tomó un trago de su gin tonic. Nunca un beso la había afectado tanto. Quizá porque nunca la había besado su jefe. Serena esperaba que la echase de la oficina, no que la tomara entre sus brazos.

En ese momento todo cambió. Además de perder el control, le pareció que su integridad como periodista estaba seriamente comprometida. Lo buscó por la planta durante todo el día para volver a tontear con él y ponerlo nervioso, pero Seiya Kou no apareció por allí.

Serena se sintió tentada de ir a su despacho, pero cuando repasó sus motivos tuvo que reconocer que no sería para cuestionar el beso sino para repetirlo una y otra vez hasta que estuviera sin aliento. Murmurando una maldición, terminó su gin tonic y levantó la cabeza para pedirle otro a la camarera.

Aunque ella solo había tomado uno, sus compañeros de trabajo no mostraban tanto autocontrol. Los ayudantes de Santa Claus parecían tener cierta tendencia a perder la cabeza cuando se los saca del Polo Norte. Llevaban ya dos copas y empezaban con la tercera.

—Dime, Winkie—empezó a decir Serena—. ¿Has oído algo sobre el Santa Claus de los almacenes Kou?

—Yo no confío en él—contestó la mujer, que fumaba como una chimenea—. Tiene unos ojos muy raros.

—Yo creo que lleva lentillas—dijo Dinkie, tomando un sorbo de martini—. Mi hija también lleva lentillas.

—¿Duras o blandas?—preguntó Blinkie.

El más joven de todos, Blinkie, era un universitario con piercings, tatuajes y el pelo tan negro que parecía un vampiro.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro. Intentaba una y otra vez hablar sobre Seiya Kou, pero era como intentar controlar a un montón de críos esnifando pegamento.

—¿Y los regalos secretos?

—Olvídate de los regalos—dijo Winkie—. A mí nadie me da dinero, así que no me importa.

—Hablando de regalos, llevo días buscando uno para mí...—empezó a decir Dinkie.

—¡Un momento!—gritó Serena, golpeando la mesa con el puño—. ¿Podemos centrarnos en el tema?

—Oye, cálmate—dijo Blinkie.

—Es que no sentís curiosidad? Es una historia muy interesante.., y Santa Claus debe de saberlo todo. Él es quien recibe las cartas, de modo que debe de conocer al benefactor anónimo.

—Supongo que sí—asintió Winkie—. Pero a mí no me importa. No regala mi dinero, así que...

—Alguien debe de saber algo. Si pudiera hablar con Santa Claus fuera de los almacenes...

—Nadie lo ha visto nunca fuera de los almacenes—intervino Blinkie—. Es como... el espíritu de la muerte.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—preguntó Serena.

—Nadie lo ha visto sin el traje de Santa Claus. Aparece cada mañana en la casita y desaparece por la noche. Yo creo que vive allí.

Aquellos pajes no habían sido contratados por sus poderes de deducción, desde luego. ¿Cómo podían llevar dos semanas trabajando con Santa Claus y no saber nada sobre él? Tenía que haber un hombre de verdad bajo el traje rojo, un hombre al que podría persuadir para que le contase sus secretos, un hombre con una vida fuera de su trabajo.

—¿Y quién lo sabe entonces?

—Kou —contestó Winkie—. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él? Parece que se llevan muy bien.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba como al principio.

¿Qué era aquello, una conspiración de silencio? Los ayudantes no podían ser tan obtusos. Quizá todos formaban parte del secreto. Pero cuando los miró de nuevo se dio cuenta de que era imposible. Si Blinkie, Winkie y Dinkie supieran algo se lo habría sacado.

—Deberías salir con él—dijo Dinkie entonces.

—¿Con Santa Claus?

—Con el señor Kou, mujer. Parece una buena persona y no ha tenido mucha suerte con las mujeres. Aquel lío con su prometida y…

—¿Estaba comprometido?

—Con una chica muy guapa. Faltaban tres semanas para la boda y ella la canceló. Estaba harta de que el señor Kou estuviera todo el día trabajando. Desde entonces, el pobre solo ha tenido un par de aventuras patéticas.

Para ser tan obtusos, sabían mucho sobre la social de Seiya Kou. Pero aunque Serena sentía curiosidad por saber algo más sobre el hombre que la había besado, decidió concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente le importaba.

Cuando la camarera se acercó a la mesa, Serena pidió la cuenta y se levantó, dejando a los otros tres ayudantes discutiendo sobre si merecía la pena poner desodorante en los botines.

Hacía mucho frío cuando salió del bar. La plaza estaba iluminada con luces de Navidad y algunas personas se paraban para admirar el enorme abeto que había en el centro.

Los almacenes Kou seguían abiertos y Serena miró hacia las ventanas del quinto piso, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Seiya en aquel momento. Y, sobre todo, en el beso. No lo imaginaba pensando en ella. Tenía aspecto de persona muy práctica.

Serena sonrió. Pero debía admitir que aquel beso también lo había sorprendido a él. Lo vio en su expresión. Quería aparentar que no significaba nada, pero no era verdad. Sabía que la encontraba atractiva. Y si los rumores eran ciertos, llevaba algún tiempo sin estar con una mujer.

En ese momento levantó la mirada y vio a Seiya Kou junto al árbol de Navidad, hablando con dos mujeres. Una de cabello turquesa muy elegante y la otra, más bajita y pelirroja.

Serena se concentró en la mujer de cabello turquesa. ¿Quién era? ¿Una conocida, una socia? ¿O sería su novia? Desde luego hacían buena pareja. Al lado de aquel abrigo de diseño, su traje de lunares verdes era más que ridículo.

Antes de despedirse, Seiya le dio un sobre a la elegante mujer y Serena se escondió tras una farola.

—Hola—lo saludó cuando pasaba a su lado.

—¡Serena!

—Señor Kou... ¿o debo llamarte Seiya? Como estamos fuera de los almacenes, no sé cuál es el protocolo.

El miró por encima del hombro, nervioso.

—Quizá sería mejor olvidar el asunto del nombre.

—Pensé que ya lo habíamos hecho—sonrió ella.

—Si te refieres al...

—¿Beso?—terminó Serena la frase. Qué divertido era tomarle el pelo—. No, me refería a lo de llamarte Seiya. Lo dijiste antes de besarme, ¿te acuerdas?

Estaban en el centro de la plaza, el árbol de Navidad bañándolos con su luz dorada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó él.

—He ido con los ayudantes a tomar una copa. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Iba a cenar algo. ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

Serena se sintió tentada de aceptar. No había comido nada desde la barrita de chocolate del almuerzo.

—¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

Seiya vaciló un momento.

—Tienes razón. La nuestra es una relación puramente profesional y debería seguir siéndolo. Lo de antes fue... un lapsus.

¿Por qué no había aceptado la invitación?, se preguntó ella. ¿Por qué sentía tal deseo de irritarlo? Podría haber cenado agradablemente en su compañía y quizá averiguar algo más sobre el misterioso Santa Claus... y sobre la misteriosa atracción que sentía por Seiya.

—Además, no puedo—dijo, abriéndose el abrigo para mostrar el traje de lunares No voy vestida de forma apropiada.

—Ya, bueno. ¿Puedo llevarte a casa? Tengo el coche aquí al lado.

Serena se mordió los labios. No quería que supiera que estaba alojada en un hostal, porque podría hacer preguntas que no quería contestar. Por ejemplo, por qué no vivía en un apartamento y desde cuándo estaba en Schuyler Falis. Sin embargo, hubiera querido decir que sí. ¿Por qué quería arriesgarse solo para estar unos minutos más con él?

—No, gracias. No hace falta.

—Como tú quieras.

—Buenas noches, señor Kou—dijo Serena entonces.

Le habría gustado volverse para ver si seguía allí, mirándola, pero resistió la tentación.

Aunque aquello parecía un final, sabía que era un principio.

—Seguiremos viéndonos—murmuró—. No pienso ir a ninguna parte hasta que consiga lo que quiero.

Pero lo que quería empezaba a ser difícil de determinar. Porque había momentos en los que deseaba a Seiya Kou mucho más de lo que deseaba un buen reportaje.

* * *

_Bueno, la investigación de Serena va avanzando un poco, y tambien su relación con Seiya. ¿Como creen que sigan las cosas entre ellos?__  
_

_Ya lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo.  
_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias. Hasta el siguiente capitulo._

_XOXO_

_Serenity _


	3. Capitulo 03

**Capítulo 3**

—¿Donde está la señorita Kino? Siempre me ayuda a vestirme... ¡Lita, te necesito!

Seiya estaba en el despacho de su abuelo, observándolo rodar por el sofá como si fuera una ballena varada mientras intentaba ponerse el traje de Santa Claus. Aunque tenía setenta y cinco años, Artemis Kou seguía teniendo el cuerpo atlético de un hombre de treinta.

—Está distribuyendo el informe de la última reunión.

—El traje ha encogido—protestó su abuelo.

Seiya soltó una risita mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Quizá deberías decirles que quitaran parte del relleno.

—Estoy en forma —replicó Artemis Kou, golpeándose el estómago—. Ayúdame con las botas, Sei. Con esta barriga no puedo agacharme. Ahora sé lo que sentía tu abuela cuando estaba embarazada.

Colocándose el archivo bajo el brazo, Seiya se inclinó para ayudarlo con las botas.

—Me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para esto. Y tú pareces un poco tenso.

—No, estoy bien. Es que estaba pensando en otra cosa.

En realidad, solo pensaba en una cosa: Serena Tsukino.

—¿No has seguido mi consejo?

—¿Qué consejo?

—Sexo. Necesitas una mujer, Sei. Eso te pondrá en forma de nuevo. ¿Recuerdas que lo hablamos el otro día?

Seiya dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Déjalo. No estoy interesado en el sexo... Bueno, sí estoy interesado, no sé si me entiendes.

—Me alegro. Porque será muy difícil que me des nietos si no lo estás.

—Lo que quiero decir es que estoy harto de relaciones vacías. Quiero algo más... importante.

—Ya veo —suspiró su abuelo—. ¿Y dónde vas a encontrar esa relación importante?

—¡Y yo qué sé! —exclamó él.

Seiya se quedó mirando al suelo, sorprendido por su propio comentario. Pero su abuelo tenía la habilidad de llegar al corazón de las cosas. Nadie en el mundo lo conocía mejor que Artemis Kou. Y su abuelo podía sentir que estaba tenso, incómodo, confuso un cambio que empezó cuando Serena Tsukino llegó a los almacenes.

—¿Qué tal tu reunión con Michiru Kaioh? ¿Ha aceptado el trabajo para Eric Marrin?

—Habría sido tonta si dijera que no. George la llevó a Stony Creek y me dijo que parecía una chica muy prudente. No creo que revele quién le paga... aunque tampoco lo sabe con certeza.

Su abuelo se levantó para colocarse la barba frente al espejo.

—¿Sabes si es soltera?

—No estoy interesado en Michiru Kaioh. Serena Tsukino es en quien he estado...—Seiya no terminó la frase. Hablarle a su abuelo sobre Serena era lo peor que podía hacer.

—¿Quién es Serena Tsukino?

—Tú la conoces como "Twinkie". La rubia que abre la verja para los niños.

Pero Seiya no podía pensar en Serena como una ayudante de Santa Claus. Para él era una mujer excitante, audaz e increíblemente sexy.

—Ah, sí, Twinkie. Bonitas piernas y muy guapa, aunque un poco impaciente con los niños. Pero es una empleada. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre el palito?

—No he dicho que me guste —mintió Seiya—. Pero he pedido un informe sobre ella a los de seguridad. Se aloja en un hostal y paga por noche casi lo mismo que gana cada día aquí.

—Eso demuestra que no es muy espabilada.

—También he descubierto que es periodista y que ha escrito para el Albany Journal y el New York Times.

—Ya sabes que no me gustan nada los periodistas. Han conseguido estropearnos varios negocios publicando cosas que no deberían haber publicado.

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá necesita dinero. Quizá ahora mismo no trabaja para ningún periódico.

—O podría estar interesada en el negocio con Birnamwood. O en los planes de tu padre para comprar Ceil Tech.

—O en saber quién está detrás de tu fundación—sugirió Seiya—. Y en el Santa Claus secreto de los almacenes Kou.

Su abuelo levantó una ceja.

—¿Un reportaje sobre Santa Claus? No hay mucho dinero ni prestigio en eso. Pero si estás preocupado, despídela.

—¿Despedir a Serena Tsukino?

—Evidentemente ha mentido en su currículum. Eso es causa de despido inmediato.

—No quiero despedirla… todavía.

—Entonces lo haré yo. Yo tomo las decisiones sobre mis ayudantes.

—No sobre esta ayudante—replicó Seiya. Tenía razones para despedirla, pero si Serena se marchaba no podría volver a besarla, ni oír su voz, ni ver la divertida expresión de su rostro. No estaba preparado para dejarla ir. Al menos, hasta que entendiera la abrumadora atracción que sentía por ella.

Recordó de nuevo el beso en la oficina, la pasión que había sentido al tenerla entre sus brazos. Pero ¿por qué Serena? ¿Por qué despertaba un comportamiento tan poco normal en él? Serena Tsukino no era tipo de mujer por el que solía sentirse atraído. Él prefería chicas más reservadas, más sofisticadas, más... ¿aburridas?

Sí, era cierto. Solía salir con mujeres tan poco emocionantes como una cena fría. A su prometida la fascinaban los estampados de las cortinas… podía pasarse horas mirándolos. Pero hablar con Serena era como jugar con fuego: peligroso, excitante. Y cuando por fin creía tener el control, ella volvía a colocarlo en su sitio con un par de frases.

—No dejes que tus sentimientos personales entorpezcan tu trabajo—le recordó su abuelo mientras se ponía el cinturón.

—¿Qué sentimientos personales? Es una empleada y quiero averiguar qué se trae entre manos.

—¿No habías dicho que solo necesitaba algo de dinero?

—Es posible. Pero estuvo sola en mi oficina y creo que... anduvo mirando en mis cajones. Y estaba en la plaza anoche cuando hablaba con Michiru Kaioh. O es muy chismosa o anda detrás de algo. Si le presento algunas pistas sobre nuestro Santa Claus y muerde el anzuelo lo sabré seguro. Y, mientras tanto, pasaré un buen rato con ella.

—¡Te gusta esa chica!

—Solo siento curiosidad—protestó Seiya.

Sentía curiosidad por saber si podía envolver su cintura con las dos manos, si su pelo era tan suave como parecía, si volvería a besarlo pronto...

Su abuelo miro el reloj de la pared mientras se colocaba la peluca.

—Llego tarde. Si no bajo ahora mismo los niños empezarán a desesperarse—dijo, abriendo un panel secreto que llevaba hasta la segunda planta.

—Cuidado con las escaleras—le advirtió Seiya.

Cuando se quedó solo releyó el informe sobre Serena Tsukino. Luego leyó sus últimos artículos. Aunque él no sabía mucho de periodismo, se dio cuenta de que eran buenos, concisos, apasionados. Serena hacía que incluso el tema más aburrido pareciera interesante

—¿Qué haces en los almacenes Kou?—murmuró—. ¿Qué estás buscando?

Si quería respuestas, tendría que pasar algún tiempo con ella.., una idea muy agradable, por cierto.

—¿Señorita Kino?—dijo, pulsando el intercomunicador—. ¿Quiere venir un momento?

—Ahora mismo.

Unos segundos después Lita Kino entraba en su despacho.

—¿Qué hace con todas las cartas que llegan para Santa Claus?

—Las archivamos por fecha y año. Las tenemos todas, desde el principio. ¿Necesita algo?

—Quiero que lleve unas cuantas al departamento de publicidad para que las copien. Y quiero que parezcan auténticas.

—¿Puedo preguntar para qué?—preguntó la señorita Kino.

—Puede, pero no pienso contestar—dijo Seiya—. Y las necesito antes de las doce

Cuando volvió a quedarse solo se estiró en el sillón. Aquellas navidades estaban empezando a ser las más interesantes de su vida. Y todo por una ayudante de Santa Claus. Un ayudante muy rebelde.

—Muy bien, Twinkie, creo que estás a punto de conocer a la horma de tu zapato. Antes de que termine la semana voy a saber qué andas tramando.

**S&S**

—Niña, suénate la nariz antes de sentarte en las rodillas de Santa Claus—dijo Serena, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo.

La niña, con el moco colgando, no quiso aceptarlo.

—No.

—Suénate—insistió ella, poniéndole el pañuelo en la nariz—. Otra vez... Ahora estás preparada para Santa Claus.

La niña se abrazó a sus piernas y Serena tuvo que sonreír. Empezaba a dársele bien el trabajo. Los niños se reían con sus bromas y ya no parecían aterrorizados cada vez que se dirigía a ellos.

Pero seguía habiendo ciertos problemas... La angustia de visitar a Santa Claus despertaba lo peor en algunos: lágrimas, gritos, incluso algún accidente que requería la presencia del personal de limpieza. Y si eran demasiado mayores como para "gotear", la bombardeaban a preguntas sobre el hombre de la barba blanca.

Serena se había convertido en una experta en dar evasivas, pero las preguntas solo hacían que se diera cuenta de que después de cuatro días seguía igual que aquellos mocosos. El reportaje sobre Santa Claus empezaba a ser frustrante.

Seiya Kou tampoco había aparecido por la planta aquel día y se atrapaba a sí misma buscándolo, preguntándose si estaría detrás de las Barbies o de los muñecos de peluche.

—No te asustes, pero Kou está al lado de las bicicletas—le dijo Winkie al oído.

Serena intentó fingir, pero su corazón se negaba a cooperar.

—¿Quién?

—Seiya Kou, boba. El hombre al que llevas todo el día buscando. ¿Qué querrá?

—No lo sé.

Seiya se dirigía hacia ella con expresión decidida. Y Serena tuvo que tragar saliva.

—Creo que tiene algo que ver conmigo. Y no parece muy contento.

Winkie intentó escapar, pero ella la sujetó del brazo.

—No te vayas, cobarde.

Pero no había hecho nada malo aquel día. Fue un poco antipática con un grupo de adolescentes y le había dicho a una mamá despistada que su niño tenía el pañal cargadito. Ah, y cuando un niño muy pesado estuvo casi quince minutos sobre las rodillas de Santa Claus prácticamente lo sacó de allí a empujones.

Cuando por fin Seiya estuvo a su lado, Serena levantó la barbilla, desafiante.

—¿Otra vez viene a poner nerviosos a los ayudantes? Los pobres ya se habían recuperado de su última visita.

Se cruzó de brazos, pero aquella vez Seiya no dio un paso atrás. Todo lo contrario, se cruzó de brazos exactamente igual que ella.

Winkie miraba de uno a otro, asustada.

—Vaya, vaya... Winkie. ¿Qué tal el Polo Norte esta mañana?

—Bien, señor Kou—contestó ella, con voz ahogada.

—Estupendo. Sigue trabajando—dijo Seiya. Winkie lo miraba como un reno aturdido por las luces de un coche—. Vamos, a lo tuyo.

La pobre prácticamente salió corriendo.

—Ya se atreverá... ¿por qué no busca uno de su propio tamaño?—le reprochó Serena.

—Señorita Tsukino, me gustaría hablar un momento con usted.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Los leotardos me quedan estrechos?

Seiya levantó una ceja.

—Quería invitarte a una taza de café. ¿No tienes quince minutos de descanso?

Serena se quedó sorprendida por la repentina invitación.

—Yo... me tomo el descanso cuando hay pocos niños.

—Solo hay unos cuantos en la fila.

—Entonces, supongo que puedo tomármelo ahora—suspiró ella, dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A tu despacho. ¿No prefieres gritarme allí?

—No voy a gritarte. Solo quiero tomar un café... en la cafetería.

Serena sonrió. De modo que no estaba enfadado.

Entonces, ¿por qué quería tomar un café? Quizá el beso lo había intrigado tanto como a ella. No había podido dejar de pensar en aquel beso ni un solo momento. Y estaba dispuesta a probar de nuevo. Aunque eso no ocurriría en la cafetería, delante de los clientes, pensó, desilusionada.

—Quizá deberíamos ir a tu despacho—sugirió entonces—. Nunca se sabe. Puede que, de repente, te apetezca echarme una reprimenda. Y yo quiero que te sientas libre… no vaya a ser que te salga una hernia.

Arrugando el ceño, Seiya la tomó del brazo para llevarla a la cafetería.

—No voy a regañarte.

Cuando la camarera puso frente a ellos dos tazas de café, Seiya sacó unos sobres del bolsillo.

—Esto es para ti—dijo, dándole uno de ellos.

—Ah, ya veo. Me estás despidiendo delante de todo el mundo—protestó Serena, cruzándose de brazos—. Así no puedo protestar. Pero no puedes obligarme a firmar nada. Y si no firmo, no estoy despedida.

—Es tu cheque. Los empleados temporales cobran cada viernes.

Serena tomó el sobre y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de lunares.

—Gracias.

Entonces se fijó en los otros sobres. Aquellos no eran cheques. Eran sobres de colores, escritos con letra de niño. Eran cartas para Santa Claus.

—¿No vas a mirarlo?

—¿Mirar qué?

—El cheque.

—He pensado dejar ese triste momento para cuando pueda llorar a solas.

—Cuéntamelo otra vez. ¿Por qué has buscado un empleo con un salario tan bajo?—preguntó Seiya.

—¿Es culpa mía que el salario sea tan bajo? Nadie dice que no puedas pagar mejor a los ayudantes de Santa Claus. Permíteles usar el avión de la empresa y todos contentos. ¿Cuánto ganas tú al mes?

—No lo sé—contestó él—. Pero si lo supiera, no te lo diría.

—¿Es otra norma de los almacenes o son cosas niño rico?

—¿Cómo?

—Tienes miedo de decirme cuánto ganas por si ya no me gustas?

—Ah, ¿es que te gusto?—sonrió Seiya.

—Para nada.

Él acarició su mano como sin darse cuenta y Serena se puso colorada.

—La razón por la que no puedo decírtelo es porque no lo sé. Mi salario va directamente a una cuenta corriente. Y yo no suelo mirar mi cuenta corriente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Lo que ganaba como periodista apenas cubría sus gastos mensuales. Tenía un coche viejo y tomaba vacaciones una vez cada dos años. Y aquel hombre no se molestaba en comprobar su cuenta corriente... Entonces sacó el cheque del bolsillo.

—Vamos a ver... Oh, sesenta y dos con noventa y ocho dólares por dos días de trabajo. Tengo que llamar a mi consejero de inversiones. Creo que puedo comprar una acción o media.

Seiya miró el cheque.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Sesenta y dos dólares? Es terrible.

—¿Te sorprende?

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Supongo que podría dar un pequeño aumento a los ayudantes.

Serena lo miró con curiosidad

—¿Vas a damos un aumento porque crees que lo merecemos o por alguna razón nefaria?

—¿Nefaria?

—Algo depravado, infame, rastrero.

—Sé lo que significa nefario, Y no, no tengo ningún motivo rastrero.

Ella lo estudió en silencio.

—Ya. Pensé que habías decidido subirnos el sueldo porque querías volver a besarme, O quizá porque pensabas que perdería la cabeza y te besaría yo.

Seiya soltó una risita.

—Muy bien. Bésame—la retó.

Serena se puso colorada Pero debería aceptar el reto. Él no esperaría que lo besara en público y una vez más habría conseguido despistarlo.

—Tengo la sospecha de que me despedirías si lo hago—dijo, abanicándose con el cheque—. Y no pienso poner en peligro mi trabajo. Especialmente después de haber conseguido un aumento de sueldo.

Él tomó los sobres riendo.

—En fin, tu descanso está a punto de terminar y yo tengo que hacer un recado.

Serena se concentró en las cartas, ¿Qué hacía Seiya Kou con aquellas cartas? No iba a enterarse si seguía sentada tomando café.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó.

Seiya miró los sobres como si los viera por primera vez.

—Nada. Un asunto del que tengo que encargarme.

¡Aquella era su oportunidad! Si iba a visitar al anónimo benefactor….

—Uy, mira qué hora es. Acabo de malgastar setenta y cinco céntimos. Gracias por el café, Sei... digo, señor Kou.

Serena salió de la cafetería y cuando miró atrás lo vio echando un vistazo a las cartas.

**S&S**

—Paciencia—murmuró para sí misma—. Solo me ha hecho falta un poco de paciencia y he conseguido una pista.

Se escondió detrás de unas maletas y, un minuto después, vio a Seiya salir de la cafetería. Por supuesto lo dejó adelantarse unos metros antes de seguirlo.

La casaca de lunares verdes, los leotardos y los botines con cascabeles no eran precisamente un atuendo muy apropiado, pero...

Lo siguió en lo que parecía una visita guiada por los almacenes, a través de zonas del edificio que ni siquiera sabía que existieran, intentando hacerse invisible. Seiya se volvió dos veces y ella se escondió como pudo, pero seguramente había oído los cascabeles. Por fin, se quitó los botines y los guardó en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, pero entonces vio a Seiya desapareciendo tras una puerta en el departamento de perfumería.

Antes de empujarla, Serena vaciló. Seguramente estaba a punto de descubrir el secreto. ¿No era eso lo que quería? ¿Escribir el reportaje y volver a su vida en Nueva York?

—Por supuesto —murmuró para sí misma—. ¿qué podría retenerme aquí?

No había luz en la habitación y Serena esperó un momento para que sus ojos se acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Pero cuando dio un paso adelante sintió que una mano rozaba su cara.

Como en una escena de La matanza de Texas, dio un paso atrás conteniendo un grito de pavor y se encontró envuelta en un lío de brazos y piernas Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en el almacén de maniquíes y que los miembros eran de plástico.

Nerviosa, se puso una mano sobre el corazón Su trabajo como reportera nunca la había obligado a ir de incógnito pero pensaba corregir la noticia sin revelar quién era. Había seguido a Seiya prácticamente por todo el edificio incluidos polvorientos almacenes y escaleras que parecían llegar a ninguna parte.

Seiya Kou conocía cada centímetro de aquel edificio y sin duda iba a encontrarse con el misterioso benefactor en algún sitio donde nadie pudiera verlos. Y Serena pensaba estar allí cuando ocurriera, dispuesta a memorizar cada detalle para después ponerlo en papel.

Su descanso había terminado y si la atrapaba la señorita Hino no tendría que preocuparse de que Seiya la despidiese…. Rei se encargaría de eso. Ipso facto.

Entonces oyó un ruido al otro lado de la habitación, como si hubieran cerrado una puerta. Era como si Seiya la estuviese guiando en una persecución absurda.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de que estaba siguiéndolo? Si sospechaba tendría que moverse rápidamente.

La habitación de las calderas parecía ser el final de la excursión y Serena apartó unas telarañas, convencida de que allí estaba el secreto. Pero entonces oyó que se cerraba otra puerta.

Nerviosa, buscó la salida y se encontró en el callejón, oscuro y helado. Estaba sobre la plataforma de cemento donde los camiones descargaban las cajas. Miraba al fondo del callejón para ver si distinguía alguna figura y no vio que estaba pisando el borde de la plataforma... Serena gritó al notar que caía al vacío, pero cayó sobre algo blando... que olía fatal.

¡Había caído sobre la basura! Mientras intentaba quitarse del pelo unas hojas de lechuga notó que algo se movía tras ella y se tiró al suelo de un salto. Se dio un buen golpe, pero al menos no tuvo que enfrentarse con un desagradable roedor.

—¡Esto no merece la pena!—murmuró, limpiándose el uniforme—. ¡Se acabó! No necesito este reportaje. Me voy a mi casa.

Frustrada, se puso los botines y entró muy digna por la puerta de empleados. Pero cuando se vio a sí misma en el espejo tuvo que ahogar un grito. Había trozos de pasta colgando de su pelo y la casaca estaba manchada de algo que olía a ajo.

Pero le daba igual. Solo quería sacar sus cosas de su casillero, quitarse aquel ridículo uniforme y toma el primer tren para Nueva York.

Ignoran las miradas de los que iban con ella en el ascensor subió a la segunda planta como si no pasara nada.

—¿Dónde estabas?—le espetó Winkie—Rei ha estado buscándote... ¿Qué ha pasado? Tienes macarrones en el pelo.

Serena se quitó uno de la frente.

—Espaguetis, no macarrones ¿Y dónde está la señorita Hino?

—Ha tenido que irse a una reunión—contestó Dinkie—. ¿Qué llevas en la chaqueta, salsa de ajo? ¿Por qué llevas encima el menú de hoy?

—Muy bien. Si no está aquí, tendras que decirle que dimito —suspiró Serena—. Desde este momento, renuncio a mi puesto de ayudante.

—¿Qué dices? No puedes dimitir….. Señor Kou, señor Kou, hable con ella.

Serena se quedó inmóvil. Seiya Kou estaba a su lado, de brazos cruzados mirándola de arriba abajo.

—¿Dónde ha estado, señorita Tsukino?

Ella no se molestó en contestar. Seiya era la última persona a la que quería ver. De modo que se dio la vuelta para ir a los casilleros.

—¡No me siga!

Por supuesto, él no obedeció

—Llevas fuera de tu puesto casi media hora y solo tienes un descanso de quince minutos. Me temo que tendremos que recortar esos minutos de tu salario.

Serena sacó el cheque del bolsillo y lo puso bajo sus narices.

—¿Quieres recortarme el sueldo? Toma, Scrooge, todo para ti. Estoy harta de esto, así que búscate otro ayudante.

Intentaba desabrochar los botones de la casaca, pero estaban pegajosos de salsa. Maldiciendo, se la quitó de un tirón y quedó en camiseta y leotardos.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí mientras me desnudo?

—No—contestó él, mirando descaradamente sus pechos.

Su mirada era como una caricia, silenciosa y potente. Serena vio deseo en sus ojos azules y sus pezones se endurecieron. Pero no hacía frío, pensó. ¿Qué era aquella extraña sensación?

Iba a darse la vuelta, pero Seiya la tomó por la cintura y buscó su boca. Sin pensar, Serena enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. ¿Cómo iba a marcharse? Ningún hombre la había besado como él. De repente, no recordaba por qué estaba tan enfadada. Él jugaba con el bajo de la camiseta, como si quisiera levantarla, rozando su piel con los nudillos

¿Por qué no podía resistirlo? ¿Por qué, justo cuando había decidido escapar de Schuyler FalIs, tenía que tocarla de esa forma? Entonces Seiya metió la mano bajo la camiseta para acariciar su piel.

—Me preguntaba cómo sería—murmuró sobre su boca.

—¿Qué?

—Cómo sería tu piel—dijo Seiya, dando un paso atrás—. ¿Qué es eso de que te vas?

—Yo...—Serena empujó la cabeza del hombre para volver a besarlo.

Para ser un tipo tan aparentemente serio, Seiya Kou besaba muy bien. Más que eso, era irresistible. Era como si lo conociera desde siempre, como si siempre hubiera soñado con sus besos.

—Entonces, ¿no te vas?—murmuró él, besando su cuello.

—Debería hacerlo.

—Muy bien, pero antes dime por qué hueles a basura.

—¿Basura?—repitió Serena—. Le dije a la señorita de perfumería que quería el perfume de la casa y me dio este: EAU de Alcantarilla

Seiya le quitó un trozo de pasta del pelo.

—Deberías alejarte de los callejones… y de la basura—murmuró, besando su nariz—. Tengo que volver a la oficina. ¿Por qué no vas a limpiarte un poco? Le diré a los otros ayudantes que no te marchas.

—No voy a quedarme porque me hayas besado.

—Y yo no te he besado para que te quedes—sonrió Seiya.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me has besado?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es que me gustan las ayudantes. Nunca me había ocurrido antes, pero últimamente estoy obsesionado.

—Pues deberías ir al médico—dijo Serena.

Cuando Seiya salio de la habitación, ella tenia una sonrisa en los labios. Pero la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca. ¿Cómo sabía que había estado en el callejón?

—¡Me ha engañado! ¡Me obligó a seguirlo por todo el almacén! ¡Las cartas eran un cebo!

Serena se acercó al lavabo para limpiar la chaqueta murmurando maldiciones dirigidas a Seiya Kou.

—No creas que puedes jugar conmigo, amiguito. ¡Pienso escribir este artículo aunque tenga que borrarte los labios a besos para hacerlo!


	4. Capitulo 04

****_¡Hola, chicas!  
_

_¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra que les gustara el capitulo anterior!  
_

_Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo ¡espero lo disfruten!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

La chaqueta seguía oliendo a ajo al día siguiente. No había tenido tiempo de llevarla a la tintoreria y todos sus intentos de limpiarla habían dado como resultado una mezcla de olor a lana rancia, naftalina y ajo, que echaba para atrás. Rei Hino la miró con gesto reprobador cuando hacía la acostumbrada inspección.

El apestoso uniforme solo era una parte de lo que estaba convirtiéndose en un desastre. Primero, no tenía ninguna pista. Segundo, estaba segura de que Seiya sospechaba. Y lo peor de todo, cuando intentaba concentrarse en el trabajo solo podía pensar en él.

Debería estar elaborando una estrategia, pero se había pasado la noche recordando el beso, el roce de los dedos masculinos sobre su piel desnuda...Pero ¿era simple deseo o Seiya Kou tenía algún motivo nefario? ¿Y si sabía que intentaba averiguar la identidad de su Santa Claus?

Pero algo no cuadraba. Si le había hecho seguirlo a propósito, ¿por qué no había aceptado su renuncia? ¿Por qué había hecho todo lo posible para que se quedara en lugar de echarla a patadas?

Serena abrió la verja para dar paso a otro niño y, al levantar la mirada, vio un rostro familiar. El niño rubio de ojos castaños, el del sobre verde.., el que quería sobornar a Santa Claus.

—Erie... Eric Martin, o Marrin o algo así... ¡Niño! ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez?

Vio que el niño iba acompañado de una mujer cuyo rostro le resultaba familiar. Pero aquella mujer no iba con Eric el otro día. No, la había visto en... en la plaza del pueblo. Serena parpadeó. ¡Con Seiya Kou! Aquella era la mujer sofisticada del abrigo elegante.

—Hola, Twinkie—la saludó Eric—. Mira lo que he traído. Mi ángel de Navidad.

—¿Qué?—preguntó ella, con las manos en las caderas.

—Mi ángel. Se llama Michiru y me la ha enviado Santa Claus. He venido para darle las gracias.

Serena miró a la mujer, pensativa.

—¿Te la ha enviado Santa Claus? No lo dirás en serio.

El ángel llamado Michiru miró por encima de su hombro, incómoda.

—Vamos, Eric. Ya volveremos un poco más tarde. Hay que comprar muchas cosas—dijo, tomando la mano del niño.

—¡Espere un momento!—gritó Serena, corriendo tras ellos—. Tengo que hacerle un par de preguntas.

Los siguió a toda velocidad, o al menos a la velocidad que le permitían los botines cascabeleros, pero el almacén estaba lleno de gente y los perdió en la sección de ropa de cama.

—¡Maldita sea!—exclamó, golpeando el suelo con el pie—. ¡Maldita sea y maldita sea!

—¡ Señorita Tsukino!

Serena se volvió, dispuesta a enfrentarse con la ira de Seiya Kou de nuevo. Evidentemente, jurar en público iba contra las reglas de los ayudantes. Aquello empezaba a ser un verdadero problema. Nunca sabía si iba a pelear con ella... o a besarla apasionadamente.

—¿Estás siguiéndome? ¿Sigues con tu fetichismo por las ayudantes de Santa Claus?

—Creo que lo tengo controlado—contestó Seiya, sonriente—. Por cierto, has dejado tu puesto hace siete minutos y la señorita Hino está buscándote.

—Quítame el dinero del próximo cheque. Treinta y cinco céntimos por lo menos. Y si no quieres nada más, tengo que volver al trabajo.

Seiya la tomó de la mano para llevarla detrás de las toallas y Serena no se molestó en resistir, decidiendo aceptar su ira con toda la dignidad posible. Pero cuando lo miró a la cara vio que no estaba enfadado en absoluto.

—En realidad, quería decirte otra cosa. ¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?

—Estoy... trabajando—dijo ella.

—Cerramos a las nueve. Podríamos cenar después.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? Porque tengo hambre. Y porque estoy cansado de verte con ese horrible uniforme. Porque quiero charlar contigo sin que todos los empleados especulen. Cuando salgamos de aquí no seremos jefe y empleada. Solo seremos...

—¿Un jefe y su empleada encantadoramente vestida?

—Iba a decir un hombre y una mujer.

Serena se estiró la casaca.

—En realidad, ya casi me gusta el uniforme. Me he perdido en el personaje.

Seiya alargó la mano para jugar con uno de los enormes botones.

—Aunque me gusta verte con los leotardos, prefiero algo más... femenino. Hay un restaurante al otro lado de la plaza. Se llama Silvio's. Sube a mi despacho cuando hayas terminado de trabajar...

—Nos encontraremos en el restaurante—lo interrumpió Serena—. ¿Qué tal a las nueve y cuarto?

Sonriendo, Seiya besó su mano.

—Estupendo. Será un buen cambio no pasar la noche en la oficina.

Se alejó después, silbando, y Serena tuvo que llevarse la mano al corazón. Si Seiya Kou estaba a las nueve y cuarto en Silvio's, no estaría en su despacho. Y si no estaba en su despacho...

—Es mi oportunidad—murmuró—. Echaré otro vistazo al archivo de Santa Claus y mañana entrevistaré a Eric Marrin antes de venir a trabajar. ¡Y mañana por la noche tendré mi reportaje!

Mientras volvía a su puesto, iba elaborando el plan. Tenía que encontrar la forma de entrar en el despacho sin que la viera el encargado de seguridad. Y tendría menos de media hora antes de que Seiya empezara a pensar que lo había plantado.

Pero le daba pena tener que usar métodos poco escrupulosos y, sobre todo, tener que plantar a Seiya. La idea de cenar con él bien vestida y perfumada era algo con lo que había soñado. Y lo que podría pasar después de la cena le daba escalofríos.

—Tienes que escribir un artículo—se recordó a sí misma—. Y después de escribirlo, volverás a Nueva York y te olvidarás de Seiya Kou.

Pero sabía que después de publicado el artículo, no sería capaz de olvidarlo tan fácilmente. Siempre se preguntaría si Seiya y ella habrían podido enamorarse... si ella no hubiera sido una ayudante y él no hubiera sido su jefe, claro.

**S&S**

Los almacenes daban miedo con las luces apagadas. Serena, con un suéter morado de cachemir, minifalda de cuero negro y botas, subió a la planta de juguetes intentando no hacer ruido. Creía ir vestida para la ocasión, pero después de mirarse en el espejo pensó que parecía más una de los Angeles de Charlie que una periodista. Sin embargo, si la atrapaban tendría que aparentar que estaba a punto de ir al restaurante y había quedado encerrada sin darse cuenta.

Detrás de la sección de perfumes había una puerta y Serena intuía que llevaba a las oficinas.

—Solo hay una forma de enterarse—murmuró

Fue recibida por la más completa oscuridad y metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar un mechero que le había prestado Winkie. Aquella vez iba preparada. Subió unas escaleras de madera y cuando abrió otra puerta... se encontró dentro de la casita de Santa Claus.

—¡Así es como entra y sale sin que lo veamos!

Cerró la puerta y siguió subiendo. Pero al llegar a la cuarta planta las escaleras terminaban. Sorprendida, miró alrededor para buscar una forma de seguir y en ese momento el encendedor se apagó, dejándola en la más completa oscuridad.

—Oh, no—murmuró, apoyándose en la pared. Tenía miedo de dar un mal paso y... en ese momento la pared cedió bajo su peso.

Atónita, Serena vio que detrás de ese panel secreto había otra escalera. Subió sin hacer ruido y llegó hasta una puerta... La empujó con cuidado y se encontró en un despacho con paredes forradas de madera y alfombras persas. Y, colgado de una percha, el traje rojo de Santa Claus.

Aquel no era el despacho de Seiya Kou. Era el despacho de alguien muy importante... el hombre que se hacía pasar por el famoso Santa Claus de Schuyler Falls.

Pero ¿quién era? No había placa con su nombre, ni una carta sobre el escritorio.

—Tendré que averiguarlo—murmuró Serena, cerrando la puerta.

**S&S**

—¿Quiere otro whisky, señor Kou?—preguntó el camarero

Seiya tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa. Llevaba una hora esperando a Serena en Silvio's y era absurdo negarse lo evidente.

—Me han plantado.

—Es una pena, señor Kou—suspiró Carlo—. Y era su primera cita en mucho tiempo.

Seiya lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Dame la cuenta. Y me llevo la botella de champán... y la pasta. De hecho, dame también una ensalada. Como no va a venir; cenaré en el despacho.

—Sí, señor Kou.

Seiya solía cenar allí una vez por semana. El resto de los días lo hacía en el despacho. No le gustaba cenar en casa, una mansión enorme y vacía con una aún más vacía nevera.

Suspirando, se pasó una mano por el pelo. Pensaba que Serena se sentía tan atraída como él, pero... ¿por qué lo había plantado? ¿Por qué no había querido dar aquel paso? Cada vez que estaban juntos no podían dejar de mirarse. Y cuando se besaban, ella respondía con innegable pasión.

La plaza estaba muy tranquila y el guarda de seguridad estaría haciendo la ronda en los almacenes.

—Así que esto es mi vida—suspiró—. Una chica que me planta, una cena fría y pasar la noche haciendo números.

Seiya llamó al timbre y la puerta se abrió automáticamente. Entonces saludó a la cámara para que el guarda de seguridad le abriese la segunda puerta y mientras iba hacia el ascensor, dejó escapar otro suspiro.

Antes le gustaba ir allí por la noche, lo hacía sentir responsable por el éxito de los almacenes. Sin embargo, cada día le resultaba más difícil conjurar esa sensación. Necesitaba algo más.

Los almacenes Kou eran un éxito y algún día pasarían a manos de su hijo... Su hijo.

Hasta aquel momento la idea de una familia había sido algo distante, ajeno. Incluso cuando estaba prometido la idea de tener hijos le resultaba extraña. Y, sin embargo, en aquel momento... estaba prepara do para sentar la cabeza y formar una familia.

Quizá era culpa de Serena. No quería casarse con ella, por supuesto. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en una mujer y había olvidado la idea del matrimonio. ¿Por qué pensaba en ello entonces? Ni siquiera estaban saliendo. Apenas habían compartido un par de besos... y ella lo había plantado.

—Es la mujer más irritante, más fascinante y más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida—murmuró, mientras entraba en el ascensor—. ¿Qué más necesito saber?

Cuando salía del ascensor se detuvo. El instinto le decía que algo andaba mal. La puerta de su despacho estaba entreabierta, como la puerta del despacho de su abuelo. Eso era muy raro porque Artemis nunca se quedaba después de las nueve.

Seiya pensó en llamar a seguridad, pero decidió echar un vistazo antes. Se asomó al despacho y vio una figura inclinada sobre su escritorio, leyendo un archivo.

Serena.

De modo que era allí donde estaba, esperando que se fuera todo el mundo para poder investigar. ¿Qué estaba buscando? Pensó sorprenderla, pero si lo hacía todo habría terminado. Se vería obligado a despedirla y Serena se marcharía de Schuyler Falls. Y él volvería a su aburrida vida de cifras y estudios de mercado.

Seiya dio un paso atrás. Si jugaba bien sus cartas podría averiguar qué tenía entre manos y qué sentía por él. Aparentó salir del ascensor silbando y se paró un momento delante del escritorio de la señorita Kino para darle tiempo de buscar una excusa. Cuando entró en el despacho con la botella de champán en la mano, Serena estaba tumbada en el sofá, aparentando estar dormida.

Llevaba un suéter de cachemir, una faldita de cuero negro y unas botas que revelaban unas largas y bien torneadas piernas. Tenía el pelo sobre la cara y Seiya tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no acariciarla.

Pero si no podía tocarla quizá podría darle un susto, pensó, sonriendo.

—¡Serena!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El grito tuvo el efecto que esperaba. Serena se sentó en el sofá de un salto, pálida. Entonces recordó que debía estar dormida y se frotó los ojos, fingiendo un bostezo.

—Seiya—murmuró.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Teníamos que habernos encontrado en Silvio's.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Pensé... que habíamos quedado aquí. Estaba esperándote y... supongo que me he quedado dormida. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las diez y cuarto—contestó él, asombrado por su facilidad para mentir.

—Lo siento mucho. Supongo que ya es demasiado tarde.

Seiya levantó la bolsa con la comida y la botella de champán.

—He traído de todo. Si quieres, podemos cenar aquí... ya que no podemos ir a ningún sitio.

—¿No podemos ir a ningún sitio?

—Estamos encerrados.

—¿Cómo?

Si Serena podía mentir, él también. Y pensaba llevarse un Oscar por su interpretación.

—El guardia de seguridad se ha marchado y las puertas se cierran automáticamente. Estamos encerrados aquí hasta mañana.

—¿No puedes abrir las puertas?—preguntó ella, levantándose.

—No sé cómo hacerlo—mintió Seiya.

—Pero tú trabajas en la oficina hasta muy tarde y...

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pues... porque me lo han dicho. Dicen que no sales nunca y que te pasas el día trabajando. Por eso te dejó tu prometida, ¿no?

—¿Quién te ha contado eso?

—Da igual. Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿No puedes llamar a nadie? ¡Esto no es una cárcel, es una tienda!

—La alarma se conecta en cuanto se cierran las puertas y cuando entré le dije al guarda de seguridad que podía marcharse. Tenemos comida y todo lo que podemos desear... Imagínate lo bien que podemos pasarlo.

—¿Pasarlo bien?

—He traído espaguetis y ensalada de Silvio's. Bajaremos a la cafetería para buscar unos platos y unas copas para el champán. Después, podemos ir a la sección de lencería para que elijas algo más cómodo... y si no te gusta el sofá, podemos dormir en alguna de las camas de la sección de muebles.

—¡No pienso dormir contigo! Y no quiero champán—protestó Serena, dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá.

Estaba guapísima cuando se enfadaba, pensó él. Incluso más, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas coloradas. Por un momento, sintió la tentación de tomarla en sus brazos y transformar esa rabia en algo más placentero, pero...

—¿Crees que todo esto es culpa mía?

—¿No lo es?

—Me dijiste que nos encontraríamos en Silvio's. No entiendo por qué has venido a mi despacho.

Ella apartó la mirada.

—Pensé que habíamos quedado aquí.

—Bueno, como al final estamos aquí lo mejor será aprovechar la situación. Debería ser una noche memorable.

—Esto no es una cita—replicó Serena—. Y no me gustan los espaguetis—añadió, levantándose—. Tiene que haber alguna forma de salir de aquí, una ventana o una salida de incendios.., voy a bajar al callejón. ¿Vienes conmigo?

—Haz lo que quieras, pero no me pidas ayuda cuando suene la alarma—dijo Seiya entonces, tomando la llave del cajón—. Yo voy a ponerme a trabajar. Tengo que revisar varios archivos.

—¿Archivos?—repitió ella, nerviosa—. Bueno, la verdad es que podría cenar algo. Tengo hambre.

Seiya intentó disimular una sonrisa.

—Tenemos toda la tienda para nosotros, señorita Tsukino—dijo, tomando su mano—. Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, así que puede elegir lo que quiera.

—No me vendrían mal unos diamantes—rió ella—. Y unas esmeraldas. O unos rubíes. ¿Vendes rubíes?

Él soltó una carcajada. Aquella noche prometía. Tendría que trabajarlo, pero tarde o temprano Serena Tsukino aceptaría lo inevitable: estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Y fuera cual fuera la razón por la que había buscado trabajo en los almacenes Kou, solo habría una razón para que se quedase... porque lo deseaba tanto como la deseaba él.

* * *

_Sin duda está promete ser una noche muy interesante para Serena y Seiya ¿que creen que suceda? Lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo._

_Me despido esperando que disfrutaran de este capitulo. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias. Nos leemos en el capitulo 5  
_

_XOXO_

_Serenity  
_


	5. Capitulo 05

****_¡Hola, chicas!  
_

_¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra muchisimo que les gustara el capitulo anterior!  
_

_¿Quieren saber que va a pasar ahora que Serena y Seiya estan encerrados en los almacenes toda la noche? ¿Si? Pues vamos a descubrirlo en el capitulo de hoy ¡Espero lo disfruten!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Fueron de la mano por la sección de joyería, envueltos en el ominoso silencio. Serena había examinado los diamantes y declaró que no había nada allí que le interesara. Pero cuando llegaron al departamento de perfumería se dio cuenta de que no era cierto. Lo único que deseaba era lo que no podía tener: Seiya Kou.

—Esto me gusta —murmuró, tomando un frasco de perfume—. Me gusta que todo esté tranquilo. Ningún niño esperando ver a Santa Claus, ninguna nariz que limpiar, nada de lágrimas...

Seiya se apoyó en el mostrador, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Una mirada que le produjo escalofríos. La había mirado mucha veces, pero nunca con tal intensidad. Algo había cambiado, pero no estaba segura de qué.

—Yo soñaba con quedarme encerrado aquí cuando era niño. Una vez incluso me escondí detrás de un montón de cajas. Pero mi padre me encontró.

Serena sonrió, pero era una sonrisa forzada. ¿Sospecharía que se había quedado en el despacho a propósito? ¿Era aquel comentario sobre su infancia una mentira para hacerla sentir culpable? No le gustaba engañarlo. Y no porque fuera su jefe, sino porque valoraba su confianza.

Pensativa, dejó el frasco de perfume donde estaba y tomó otro. Si sospechaba que lo había hecho a propósito no lo demostraba. Recordó entonces el archivo que tenía guardado en el bolso.

¿Cómo podía haberlo hecho? Ella no era así. Quizá la presión de conseguir un puesto permanente en el New York Times la estaba haciendo cambiar.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo y Seiya volvió a tomar su mano, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—¿Y qué... qué habrías hecho si tu padre no te hubiera encontrado?

—Habría pasado horas saltando de cama en cama. Con los zapatos puestos. Después habría ido a la segunda planta para jugar con todos los juguetes. Y después a la cafetería para tomar kilos de helado.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Entonces la idea de pasar la noche con una chica no me habría hecho ninguna gracia —rió Seiya—. Pero ahora eso añade nuevas y excitantes posibilidades...

—Qué curioso. No es así como te imaginaba de niño. Yo te imagino como un ejecutivo desde los tres años, con un trajecito de chaqueta y una corbata—dijo Serena.

—¿Tan serio te parezco? —rió él.

Serena se detuvo en medio del pasillo para observarlo atentamente.

—Podría reformarte, supongo... —murmuró, tomando una camisa hawaiana—. Con esto quizá... te quedaría muy bien.

Seiya miró la camisa haciendo una mueca.

—Yo no me he puesto algo así en toda mi vida.

—¿Por qué no te arriesgas? ¿No querías una cita memorable? Ninguna chica te olvidaría con esta camisa. Además, nadie te verá más que yo. Y no se lo contaré a nadie —suspiró Serena dramáticamente— Aunque claro, si eres tan estirado...

Seiya se quitó la chaqueta.

—También puedo ser espontáneo —rió, desabrochando su camisa.

Serena esperaba una seria camiseta blanca debajo, pero tuvo que enfrentarse con un torso desnudo de abdominales marcados que la dejó sin palabras.

Abrió la boca para hacer algún comentario agudo, pero solo le salió un suspiro. Qué torso.

—¡No! —exclamó cuando iba a abrocharla.

—¿No te gusta? Puedo ponerme otra...

—No... Se supone que debes dejarla sin abrochar.

Sonriendo, Seiya se dio la vuelta lentamente.

—¿Qué te parece?

Serena se puso colorada. Le parecía un hombre al que le encantaría seducir. Y ella no había seducido a un hombre en toda su vida.

—Mejor —murmuró—. Pero tienes que quitarte los pantalones.

Se volvió entonces para buscar unos pantalones cortos, sorprendida de que aceptara el juego. Seiya Kou no parecía el tipo de hombre que deja de lado la seriedad... y su ropa en una sola noche. Quizá aquella sería, al final, una cita memorable.

—Ponte estos —dijo, ofreciéndole unos pantalones cortos de color azul—. Pero antes quítate los zapatos y los calcetines.

Seiya tomó los pantalones y se acercó al probador.

—¿Te da vergüenza ponértelos delante de mí? Ya sé qué clase de calzoncillos llevas. Cortos, con dibujitos.

—No pienso cambiarme de calzoncillos —rió él—. La actitud no tiene nada que ver con la ropa interior.

Mientras estaba en el probador, Serena no pudo dejar de imaginarlo desnudo. Y cuando salió, la reacción física que provocó en ella fue sorprendente. Nunca se había sentido tan excitada por un hombre. Quizá todas aquellas bromas, aquellos besos robados eran el preludio de algo mucho más íntimo... algo que podrían compartir aquella misma noche.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Muy bien —murmuró—. Estás muy guapo.

Más que guapo. Además de tener el torso y la espalda más sexy que había visto nunca, tenía unas piernas largas y musculosas cubiertas de suave vello oscuro que eran como para... salivar. Incluso tenía los pies bonitos.

Seiya se miró al espejo.

—No está mal. Parezco un niño, pero supongo que eso se lleva.

—Falta algo —dijo Serena.

—No pienso ponerme uno de esos ridículos sombreros de paja.

—No, no es eso. Lo sabré cuando lo encuentre.

Seiya le pasó un brazo por los hombros y ella le pasó un brazo por la cintura, tocando con los dedos aquellos abdominales...

—Yo creo que esto es mucho más divertido que Silvio's.

Serena apretó los dientes, intentando recordar por qué había ido a Schuyler Falis. Estaba allí para escribir un reportaje, no para tener una aventura con Seiya Kou.

Pasaron por delante del departamento de cosmética y se le ocurrió algo que podría devolverlos a una situación normal, más relajada.

—Sé lo que necesitas.

—¿Un corte de pelo?

Serena tomó un bote de tinte, el favorito de las quinceañeras de Schuyler Falis.

—No, un poquito de color en las sienes.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—De eso nada. No pienso dejar que me pintes el pelo de rosa.

—No es permanente se quita con agua —protestó ella, justo cuando leía la palabra "semipermanente" en el bote—. Vamos, ¿no has dicho que podías ser espontáneo?

—Muy bien. De acuerdo.

—Te va a encantar, ya verás —rió Serena, llevándolo hacia la peluquería—. Te hará sentir como un hombre nuevo.

—Un engendro —murmuró él—. Quiero que sepas que solo hago esto para divertirme.

—Ya lo sé. Pero tengo que un poco mojarte el pelo.

Lo que era una broma adquirió un significado diferente en cuanto tocó su pelo. Seiya tenía los ojos cerrados y Serena lo observó durante unos segundos. Quizá lo había juzgado mal. Cuando lo conoció pensó que era un estirado, uno de esos hombres para los que el negocio era lo único importante.

Pero la sorprendía cada día con caricias, con besos, con bromas. Mientras le mojaba el pelo, consideraba al hombre al que creía conocer. Con aquella ropa se había convertido en alguien diferente, en algo más que un estorbo para conseguir el artículo de su vida. Era cálido, divertido, generoso, irónico y vulnerable.

Era un hombre del que podría enamorarse... si se daba la oportunidad. Serena abrió el bote de tinte y vaciló un momento. Quizá eso era ir demasiado lejos. Al fin y al cabo, Seiya tenía una imagen que mantener.

Pero dejó las vacilaciones a un lado y echó un poco de tinte en las sienes. Desde luego, sería una cita memorable. Seiya Kou no la olvidaría.., al menos hasta que su pelo hubiera recuperado el color normal.

En cuanto a ella, se preguntó si sería capaz de olvidarlo. O si querría hacerlo.

**S&S**

—Quiero otra copa de champán—rió Serena.

Seiya miró sus ojos brillantes. Había tomado casi media botella de champán y los efectos empezaban a notarse. Achispada o sobria, seguía siendo la mujer más atractiva que había conocido nunca. Pero aquella noche quería que estuviese lo más lúcida posible.

Habían ido a la sección gourmet de los almacenes después de teñirle el pelo, y organizaron un festín que podría durarles una semana.

Serena eligió bombones belgas, ostras, caviar, paté y tres diferentes clases de queso francés. Mientras cargaba la cesta, Seiya se dio cuenta de que si hubiera pedido pan recién hecho habría hecho lo imposible por conseguirlo. Era difícil negarle nada.

Mientras la observaba tomar una ostra, ella lo señaló con el dedo.

—Sé exactamente lo que necesitas.

Seiya tomó su mano y empezó a besar cada uno de los dedos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es?

Serena se levantó de un salto y tuvo que sujetarse a él para no caer de bruces.

—No te muevas de aquí. Vuelvo enseguida.

—No puedo ir a ninguna parte. Estamos encerrados.

Cuando Seiya oyó el ascensor dejó escapar un suspiro. Había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tirarla en el sofá. Si hubiera sabido que pasar una noche a solas con Serena Tsukino iba a causar tal desastre en su libido, habría abierto la puerta de los almacenes para dejarla ir.

Quizá debería decirle la verdad, que solo tenían que pulsar unos cuantos números y las puertas se abrirían por sí solas. Pero sentía curiosidad por saber cómo acabaría aquello.

Era la mujer más cautivadora que había conocido. Si estaban separados, se preguntaba cuándo volvería a verla y si estaban juntos, se sentía decepcionado por no poder estar con ella cada minuto del día.

Pero ¿estaba viviendo en un mundo de fantasía? Miró entonces su bolso, sobre el sofá. Sin poder evitarlo, lo abrió y, como sospechaba, encontró dentro uno de los archivos. Un recordatorio de que, aunque sentía algo por Serena, había demasiados secretos entre ellos.

—Santa Claus —murmuró, leyendo el título de la carpeta—. Esto confirma mis sospechas.

Se levantó para dejar el archivo en su mesa, pero después cambió de opinión y volvió a guardarlo en el bolso. Al fin y al cabo, él había querido que todo aquel secretismo con el asunto de Santa Claus terminase de una vez. ¿Por qué no dejar que Serena sacase a la luz pública quién era su abuelo y terminar con todo?

Aquella tradición se había convertido en una carga. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Artemis Kou no quisiera hacer de Santa Claus? ¿Tendría que hacerlo él? ¿Estaría enterrado en Schuyler Falls durante el resto de su vida, pasando las navidades dentro de un traje rojo y una barba postiza?

—Prefiero que publique el artículo antes que terminar con ella —murmuró para sí mismo.

Pero quizá Serena no querría saber nada de él después de conseguir el reportaje.

Podría dar por terminada la charada aquella misma noche si quería. Cuando volviera, le mostraría el archivo y exigiría una explicación. Pero no quería echarlo todo a perder. Por el momento, quería seguir viviendo aquella fantasía. La mañana llegaría pronto.

—¡Tengo exactamente lo que necesitas!

Serena entró en el despacho con algo en la mano.

—¿Pendientes?

—Pendiente—corrigió ella abriendo su bolso.

No se molestó en esconder el archivo siquiera, de modo que había bebido más de lo que Seiya creía.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba se lo mostró con una sonrisa.

—¡Tachán!

—¿Una cajita de costura?

—Una aguja. Tengo que hacerte un agujero en la oreja.

—Olvídalo —protestó él, levantando las manos—. No vas a clavarme una aguja en la oreja.

—Pero estarás muy guapo con un pendiente...

—Creo que has tomado demasiado champán. No pienso dejar que te acerques con esa aguja.

—Vamos, cobarde —insistió Serena, poniéndose de rodillas en el sofá—. Yo hacía esto todos los días en el instituto. Haremos un trato. Yo te hago un agujero en la oreja y tú me das un beso.

—Podría besarte ahora mismo, si quieres—murmuró él, pasando una mano por su pierna.

—Pero es que no quiero —rió Serena—. Yo creo que un hombre con un pendiente es muy sexy. Casi irresistible. Y nunca he besado a un hombre con un pendiente. A saber lo que podría pasar.

Seiya no tenía duda de que le clavaría la aguja. Serena Tsukino no tenía miedo de nada. Y con cualquier otra mujer rechazaría la oferta de un beso, pero con ella... Si tenía que tirarse de cabeza al río Hudson, lo haría. Bailaría desnudo en la plaza del pueblo si ella le quitaba la ropa. Un agujerito en la oreja parecía un precio razonable por un beso.

—¿Me va a doler?

—En absoluto —contestó ella, sacando un hielo del cubo de champán—. Ponte esto en la oreja y ya verás cómo no te duele nada.

Seiya obedeció. Unos minutos más tarde tenía dormido el lóbulo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si debía confiar en Serena. Había esterilizado la aguja con un chorrito de vodka y estaba sentada frente a él, con el instrumento en la mano.

—Podría hacerte un agujero en cada oreja.

—No, déjalo. Solo en una.

Seiya se preparó para la operación, mirando a Serena por el rabillo del ojo. Pero estaba tan alegre que podría acabar metiéndole la aguja en el ojo.

—Relájate. Solo será un momento.

Y así fue. Notó una punzadita en la oreja y un segundo después un peso en el lóbulo cuando le ponía el pendiente.

—¿Estoy sangrando?

—No —sonrió ella—. Y estás muy guapo. Con ese pendiente pareces un pirata.

Seiya la tomó por la cintura para tirarla en el sofá.

—Si se me cae la oreja, me las pagarás —murmuró, apartando el pelo de su cara—. Creo que teníamos un trato, ¿no?

Serena enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Un beso.

—¿Solo uno?

—Solo uno.

—Entonces, tendrá que ser un beso muy largo.

Aquella vez lo hizo despacio. No había nadie que los interrumpiese, nadie molestando. Inclinó la cabeza y empezó a pasar la lengua por la comisura de sus labios. Sabía mejor que nada en el mundo y tomó su cara entre las manos para disfrutarla a placer. Era como un hombre sediento que no podía cansarse. Quería más y más.

Se tumbó sobre ella, apoyándose en un codo para evitarle el peso, pero Serena lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Como había intuido, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Sus pechos se aplastaban bajo el peso de su torso, sus piernas se enredaban...

Serena se arqueó hacia él y Seiya sintió que su entrepierna reaccionaba inmediatamente, ¿Era aquel el sitio y el momento para lo que estaban haciendo? Con tantas mentiras entre ellos... No, sería mejor esperar. Decidido, se apartó.

—Puedes besarme otra vez —dijo ella con voz ronca—. Creo que un solo beso no es un trato justo por una oreja agujereada.

Seiya volvió a inclinarse, dispuesto a darle otro beso. Pero el beso se convirtió en dos, en tres.., hasta que perdió la cuenta. Besar a una mujer siempre había sido el preludio para algo más, pero podría besar a Serena durante toda la noche y no se cansaría nunca.

Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para hacerle el amor. Las mentiras eran un obstáculo insuperable. Sus motivos, su juego, el deseo de los dos...

Serena acarició su torso desnudo con las manos.

—Bésame otra vez —le ordenó.

—Si vuelvo a besarte, puede que no sea capaz de parar. Y tú has bebido tanto champán que podrías no saber detenerme. Así que lo mejor es parar ahora que podemos.

—Eres demasiado honorable, señor Kou.

Cerrando los ojos, Seiya le dio un beso en la frente. Quizá lo era. Pero no quería arriesgarse. Si hacían el amor sería un momento importante, significativo en su vida.

—Si no me besas, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Podríamos hablar. Puedes contarme cosas de ti misma. Quiero saberlo todo.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Lo que tú quieras contarme —sonrió él, mirándola a los ojos.

Por un momento pensó que iba a decirle la verdad sobre lo que estaba haciendo allí. Pero al final le contó que había nacido en Buffalo, que sus padres no se llevaban bien... Cuando llegó a la guardería y empezó a contarle que se comía los lápices, ya estaba cerrando los ojos. Un segundo después se había quedado dormida. Seiya la miró, sintiendo una ola de afecto que le encogía el corazón.

Algún día se lo contaría todo. Y cuando lo hiciera, eso sería más importante que cualquier artículo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era darle tiempo.

**S&S**

Seiya estuvo mirándola hasta el amanecer. Durante horas miró aquella bonita cara, catalogando cada una de sus facciones hasta que se las supo de memoria: la nariz perfecta, los labios generosos, la piel de porcelana y las largas pestañas.

Mirando a Serena, Seiya veía una mujer a la que podía amar, una mujer diferente a todas las que había conocido. Cerrando los ojos, intentó imaginar el futuro, pero todo era tan confuso... Y cuando se quedó dormido los sueños fueron igual de frustrantes.

Abrió los ojos, seguro de no haber dormido más que unos minutos, pero el reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana. Serena seguía dormida, con el pelo en la cara, sujetando la pechera de su camisa.

Entonces oyó la campanita del ascensor. Nadie iba a la oficina los domingos... excepto su abuelo. Murmurando una maldición, Seiya se levantó del sofá intentando no despertarla.

Pero Artemis Kou entró antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta.

—¿Pero qué...? ¿Sei?

Seiya se puso un dedo en los labios y empujó a su abuelo hacia el pasillo.

—No hagas ruido.

—¿Qué demonios te has hecho en el pelo? ¿Qué es eso, un pendiente? Dios mío, ¿qué te ha pasado?

—Puedo explicártelo todo. Pero no ahora mismo.

Su abuelo lo miró con expresión suspicaz.

—No estarás teniendo una crisis de identidad, ¿no? Ya sabes, cuando un hombre piensa que es una mujer encerrada en el cuerpo de...

—¡No! Solo es un pendiente. No llevo ropa interior femenina.

—A mí no me grites. Después de todo, últimamente estás muy tenso. Y cada vez que menciono el sexo, te pones muy irritable. Y he visto esto en la televisión. Un hombre normal que, de repente, se siente como una mujer... De hecho, tu bisabuelo solía ponerse un mandil en la cocina. A mí eso siempre me pareció muy extraño.

—No he sido yo. Ha sido Serena—suspiró Seiya.

—¿Serena, mi ayudante?

—Hemos pasado la noche aquí —dijo él, tocándose la oreja—. Y esto ha sido el entretenimiento.

—¿Y ella sigue ahí? No me digas que lleva puestos tus calzoncillos.

—No, está dormida... con su propia ropa. Y antes de que preguntes, no ha pasado nada.

—No pensaba preguntar eso. Iba a preguntar por qué han dormido aquí.

—Pues... porque le dije que no podíamos salir hasta por la mañana.

—¿Le has mentido?

—No le he dicho toda la verdad —contestó Seiya.

—Ya, ya. Ahora entiendo que te haya hecho eso —suspiró su abuelo, señalando el pendiente—. Yo habría añadido un poco de rubor y barra de labios.

—Ella no sabe que es mentira y tú no vas a decir.

—Pero tendrás que despertarla, ¿no? Tu padre está buscándote. Te necesita en Nueva York, por lo visto. Ha organizado una reunión a las tres para solucionar el asunto inmobiliario de Florida. Si no puedes ir en tren, te enviará el avión. Y ha dicho que deberías estar en Nueva York durante tres o cuatro días.

Seiya miró la puerta de la oficina.

—No puedo marcharme ahora.

Quería quedarse allí, con Serena, en el despacho, donde el resto del mundo no podía molestarlos. Pero una llamada del cuartel general no podía ser ignorada y aquel negocio inmobiliario era lo que Seiya había esperado para salir de Schuyler Falis.

—Si la despierto no estará de buen humor, considerando la cantidad de champán que tomó anoche. Le dejaré una nota y la llamaré más tarde.

—¿Te das cuenta de que estás manteniendo una relación con una empleada?—preguntó su abuelo.

—Le dijo el comal a la olla. ¿Has olvidado que la abuela también trabajaba aquí?

—No se me ha olvidado. Pero yo me casé con ella. ¿Tus intenciones son igualmente honorables?

—Déjame en paz, abuelo.

Seiya abrió la puerta del despacho intentando no hacer ruido y le dio un beso en la frente, pero no quería despertarla. Escribió una nota explicando lo que había pasado y la dejó junto a su bolso.

No quería verla salir de su oficina con el archivo. Habría un momento para solucionarlo todo, se dijo. Y empezaría en cuanto volviese a Schuyler Falis.

**S&S**

Serena despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y sin saber dónde estaba. Sabía que no estaba en su apartamento de Brooklyn, ni en la habitación del hostal. Y cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, supo dónde estaba.

—En el despacho de Seiya Kou —murmuró, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

La oficina estaba desierta y no oía ruidos en el pasillo.

Claro, era domingo. Nadie trabajaba en las oficinas los domingos.

Entonces miró el reloj.., eran casi las diez. En quince minutos debía estar disfrazada de paje.

—Ay, Dios mío, le teñí el pelo de rosa —murmuró entonces, recordando—. Y le hice un agujero en la oreja.

¿Qué pensaría cuando viera que no podía quitarse el tinte? ¿O cuando se le cayera la oreja, infectada?

No solo la despediría, pondría precio a su cabeza. Mientras se ponía las botas, recordó la noche anterior. Desde luego, bebió mucho champán. Y habían dormido juntos, en aquel sofá. Al recordar sus besos el dolor de cabeza casi desapareció.

Quizá debería esperarlo. Después de todo, habían pasado la noche juntos. Debería darle las gracias por la cena y el champán. Y por la diversión.

—No, es mejor que me vaya —dijo entonces.

Al tomar el bolso un papelito cayó al suelo y, pensando que era de Seiya, volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa. Después salió corriendo de la oficina y pulsó el botón del ascensor.

En cinco minutos habría docenas de niños delante de la casita de Santa Claus y ella aún no se había vestido. Pero cuando iba a entrar en el vestuario, la señorita Hino apareció por detrás de un montón de balones.

—Señorita Tsukino, ¿se da cuenta de que prácticamente siempre llega tarde a trabajar?

Serena tragó saliva convulsivamente. Le dolía tanto la cabeza y estaba tan mareada que no se le ocurría ninguna excusa.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Ese comportamiento es totalmente inaceptable

—Sí, lo entiendo. Intentaré llegar a tiempo a partir de ahora.

Rei levantó una ceja.

—¿Ni siquiera piensa molestarse en darme una explicación, señorita Tsukino?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Supongo que podría hacerlo, pero usted no me creería, así que ¿para qué?

—Le agradecería mucho el esfuerzo.

—Muy bien. He pasado la noche con Seiya Kou. Bebí demasiado champán y me quedé dormida en sus brazos, lo siento.

Rei Hino hizo una mueca.

—Eso no tiene ninguna gracia. Le aviso por última vez, señorita Tsukino. Si no llega puntual al trabajo, tendré que despedirla. ¿Está claro?

—Muy claro —contestó Serena—. Voy a vestirme y estaré en lista dentro de cinco minutos.

Pero debería dimitir inmediatamente. Aquello estaba complicándose tanto que no sabía si podría salvar el artículo.

Cuando estaba metiendo el bolso en su casillero vio el archivo y se llevó una mano al corazón.

—Oh, no.

El sentimiento de culpabilidad era insoportable. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho aquello? Nunca había cometido un delito para conseguir un reportaje y estaba segura de que robar información secreta de una empresa era delito. Y si no era delito, desde luego era poco ético. Además, estaba aprovechándose de Seiya, que se portaba de maravilla con ella.

—Tengo que devolverlo —murmuró, saliendo del vestuario con el bolso en la mano.

Desgraciadamente, se encontró con su supervisora en el pasillo.

—¡Señorita Tsukino, no se ha puesto el uniforme!

—Lo sé, señorita Hino, pero es que tengo que solucionar una cosa muy urgente. Le prometo que estaré vestida dentro de cinco minutos y... no tomaré ningún descanso, se lo juro.

Entró en el ascensor abriéndose paso entre la gente y pulsó el botón del quinto piso, pero cuando llegó al cuarto volvió a bajar.

Maldiciendo en voz baja pulsó el botón de nuevo y, de nuevo, al llegar al cuarto volvió a descender.

Cuando llegó a la primera planta por tercera vez, Serena salió del ascensor y se acercó al guardia de seguridad.

—Perdone, estoy pulsando el botón del quinto piso, pero cuando llega al cuarto vuelve a bajar.

—Las oficinas no están abiertas los domingos y hace falta una llave especial para subir a la quinta planta. Se puede bajar, pero no se puede subir—contestó el hombre.

—Pero es que tengo que dejar una cosa en la oficina del señor Kou...

—Puedo dejarla yo, si quiere.

—No, tengo que hacerlo yo misma. Gracias.

El guardia se encogió de hombros.

—Pues tendrá que hacerlo el lunes.

—Pero yo... En fin, gracias.

Serena se dio la vuelta pensando entrar de nuevo por la escalera secreta, pero no sabía si habría alguien en la oficina. Si esperaba hasta la hora del cierre se arriesgaba a que la atraparan. Quizá podría quedar para comer con Seiya y pedirle que fuera a buscar un vaso de agua o una taza de café. No tardaría más de un minuto en guardar el archivo en el cajón.

—Esto es lo que te mereces. Estás loca por el objeto de tu artículo y has perdido toda objetividad. Si fueras una periodista seria, te quedarías con el archivo y escribirías el maldito reportaje.

Irritada, dejó escapar un suspiro. Quizá no estaba hecha para trabajar en el New York Times. Además, Seiya Kou empezaba a ser muy importante para ella. Más importante que.., no quería ni pensarlo.

Pero aunque llevaba un pendiente y tenía mechas rosas en el pelo, Seiya seguía siendo un hombre de negocios. Un hombre al que no le haría ninguna gracia que alguien hubiese robado uno de sus archivos... aunque fuera una mujer a la que no podía parar de besar.

—Encontraré la forma —murmuró para sí misma—. Arreglaré este desastre.

* * *

_Esto sin duda cada vez se pone más complicado, entre los sentimientos de ambos y los remordimientos de Serena por llevarse el archivo de Santa Claus. ¿Que creen que suceda cuando se vuelva a ver nuestra pareja favorita?_

_Me despido esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo. Nos leemos en el siguiente.  
_

_XOXO_

_Serenity  
_


	6. Capitulo 06

_¡Hola, chicas!  
_

_¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra muchisimo que les gustara el capitulo anterior!_

_Yo sé __que más de una nos quedamos con ganas de lemon__ después de esa noche entre Serena y Seiya, pero paciencia que ya llegaremos a esa parte. Mientras tanto, les dejo este capitulo en donde veremos el reencuentro entre este par.  
_

_¡Espero que lo disfruten!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Serena estaba sentada en el banco, quitándose los botines. Los nuevos uniformes habían llegado el martes y aunque estaban confeccionados en algodón, el diseño era aún más ridículo que el anterior. En lugar de una casaca roja con lunares verdes, era una chaqueta de lentejuelas doradas... con botines y leotardos rojos.

En realidad, aunque hubiera sido de seda y creado por un diseñador italiano, Serena no habría estado satisfecha.

Después de la noche loca del sábado, Seiya había desaparecido dejándola sin saber si lo que hubo entre ellos era real o una fantasía inducida por el champán.

Suspirando, se tumbó en el banco y se cubrió la cara con el brazo. Cinco días sin saber una sola palabra de él. Nadie en los almacenes sabía nada, sencillamente se había esfumado. Una buena periodista sabría cómo encontrarlo, sabría a quién preguntar, pero en aquel momento no se sentía como una buena periodista En realidad estaba hecha un lío.

Durante aquellos días, mientras atendía a los niños, miraba una y otra vez para ver si lo veía. La idea de no volver a estar con él, de no volver a besarlo era insoportable.

Pero era absurdo. Después de todo, ¿qué había visto en Seiya Kou? Una aventura estaría bien pero pronto él empezaría a pedir lo mismo que los demás. Querría una esposa, alguien que le hiciera la comida y que tuviese niños.

Pues ella no era esa mujer. Ella era una chica dura, una periodista cuyo único objetivo en la vida era trabajar para un gran periódico. Y ningún hombre, por irresistible que fuera, la haría cambiar de opinión.

Entonces miró de nuevo el archivo que llevaba guardado en el bolso. Ni siquiera lo había abierto. Intentó hacerlo varias veces, diciéndose que eso era lo que haría una buena periodista pero su conciencia interfería siempre.

Sin embargo en aquel momento se levantó para sacarlo del bolso. ¿Qué lealtad iba a tener por un hombre que la había abandonado después de pasar una noche...?

—¿Qué te parecen los nuevos uniformes?

Serena se volvió, con el corazón en la garganta. Seiya estaba en el umbral de la puerta vestido de esmoquin más guapo que nunca. Las mechas rosas habían desaparecido, igual que el pendiente, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa

Pero al recordar cómo la había abandonado, la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca.

—Vaya, vaya. Mira quién está aquí. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si volvería a verte.

Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadada. No era su mujer ni su novia y no quería serlo, pero...

—Aquí estoy.

—Parece que tú también llevas un uniforme. ¿Eso es lo que los directores generales llevan ahora?

—Es que voy a una fiesta. ¿Por qué estás enfadada conmigo?

—¿Yo enfadada? ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadada?

—Eso digo yo.

Serena soltó una risita.

—Quizá porque después de pasar una noche romántica encerrada en tus malditos almacenes, me abandonaste sin decir una palabra. ¡Hoy es jueves! Hace cinco días... aunque no los he contado... hace cinco días que no sé nada de ti.

—Te dejé una nota —dijo Seiya—. Y te he enviado dos o tres faxes por día. La señorita Kino los puso en tu buzón.

—¿En mi buzón?

Él señaló unos buzones grises colgados en la pared.

—Así es como enviamos los informes a cada empleado.

—Yo... no sabía que tenía un buzón —murmuró Serena. ¿Le había mandado faxes? ¿Dos o tres al día? Eso era muy romántico—. De todas formas, no te perdono.

Sonriendo, Seiya la tomó por la cintura. Y cuando ella se negó a mirarlo, levantó su barbilla con el dedo.

—Entonces tendré que compensarte de alguna forma. He venido para invitarte a una fiesta. ¿Te apetece?

—Espero que la fiesta sea la semana que viene, y que la razón por la que llevas un esmoquin es que tus otros trajes están en la tintorería. Sería muy poco ortodoxo invitarme a una fiesta que tiene lugar hoy mismo.

—En realidad, empieza dentro de hora y media Pero no tienes que preocuparte por el pelo o el maquillaje...

—¿Cómo?

—Que estás muy guapa así. Tienes una belleza natural y no necesitas cosméticos.

—¡Claro que los necesito! Pero la respuesta es: no —exclamó Serena.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque te lo he pedido muy tarde? Esa no me parece una buena razón.

—¿Ah, no? Pues tenías que habérmelo dicho antes.

—Lo hice. Te lo he preguntado por fax varias veces. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo si tuve que irme de Schuyler Falls a toda prisa? —suspiro él—. Pero da igual. Entiendo que no quieras venir. No tienes ninguna obligación. Que hayamos pasado una noche juntos... además, no hicimos nada.., y podría pedírselo a Hotaru, de Contabilidad o a Mina, de...

Una oleada de rabiosos celos sorprendió a Serena. No pensaba dejar que otra mujer se acercase a Seiya. Y menos con lo guapo que estaba vestido de esmoquin.

—Sí—dijo entonces.

—¿Sí no tienes ninguna obligación? ¿O sí, vienes conmigo a la fiesta?

—Sí a las dos cosas... Espera, no puedo ir a la fiesta. No tengo nada que ponerme.

—Yo podría ponerme un uniforme de ayudante. Entonces iríamos conjuntados, ¿no?—rió Seiya.

—No seas bobo—murmuró Serena, irritada.

Tendría que invitar a Hotaru o a Mina, que no se separarían de él en toda la noche. Y al final, quizá Seiya las besaría como la había besado a ella.

—En fin, resulta que yo tengo una pequeña tienda con vestidos y zapatos —rió él entonces—. Pero cierra en diez minutos. Le diré al guardia de seguridad que vas a quedarte comprando y le pediré a alguno de los dependientes que espere.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Puedes elegir lo que quieras.

—No puedo aceptar...

—Es solo un préstamo —la interrumpió Seiya—. Puedes devolverlo todo mañana.

—La gente empezará a rumorear. Que le prestes un vestido de noche a uno de tus ayudantes levantará todo tipo de sospechas.

—Pago a mis empleados para que se guarden los rumores en el bolsillo.

—Entonces, ¿esto es una cita?

Él se quedó pensativo un momento.

—Sí. Creo que podríamos considerarla nuestra primera cita.

—Creía que la noche que pasamos aquí había sido nuestra primera cita,

—Entonces, esto es un gran paso adelante —se rió Seiya—Una segunda cita.

En ese momento anunciaron por megafonía el cierre de los almacenes.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada. Te espero en el despacho, ¿de acuerdo? Le diré al guardia de seguridad que no bloquee el ascensor.

—De acuerdo.

Serena se cambió de ropa y cuando salió de vestidor apenas había luces encendidas. Subió en el ascensor a la tercera planta, donde estaban los vestidos de noche, e inmediatamente se sintió atraída por uno con corpiño de lentejuelas azul zafiro y falda de terciopelo Pero cuando vio el precio soltó la etiqueta como si quemase.

—¡Mil quinientos dólares!

—Ese le queda precioso, querida.

Serena volvió la cabeza y vio a una señora mayor que la observaba de brazos cruzados

—Es muy caro. Además, no sé si la fiesta es tan formal. Quizá debería ponerme algo menos... elegante. Un sencillo vestido negro. Algo más... ¿barato?

La mujer se acercó y tomó el vestido de la percha.

—Pruébeselo ¿qué puede perder? Bajaré a zapatería para buscar algo a juego. ¿Qué número?

—El treinta y siete—contestó Serena.

—Muy bien. Volveré enseguida. Me llamo Ami, por cierto el señor Kou me ha pedido que la atienda.

Serena entró en el probador y se miró al espejo. Aquella era la fantasía de cualquier chica, pero podría convertirse en una pesadilla. Al fin y al cabo, ella no era una chica de la alta sociedad, sino una ayudante de Santa Claus. O más bien, una periodista disfrazada de ayudante de Santa Claus.

—Considera esto parte de la investigación —murmuró—. No es una fiesta, es una oportunidad. Y Seiya no es una cita, es una forma de conseguir el reportaje.

Se miró al espejo durante largo rato, intentando reconciliar sus sentimientos. Ser periodista siempre había sido lo más importante de su vida. Pero en aquel momento todo estaba confuso... mezclado con la idea de un posible futuro con Seiya Kou.

Nerviosa, examinó su ropa interior. Era una pena ponerse aquello encima de un simple conjunto de algodón. De modo que se desnudó completamente y se puso el vestido.

Cuando se miró al espejo, no pudo evitar una exclamación.

—¡Dios mío!

Nunca se había visto como una mujer hermosa. En todo caso, atractiva. Linda, incluso. Pero nunca hermosa. Pero todo había cambiado en cuanto se puso vestido. El azul profundo del corpiño resaltaba el tono porcelana de su piel y el brillo dorado de su pelo.

Tarareando I feel pretty, Serena dio una vueltecita. No recordaba la última vez que se puso un vestido. Normalmente llevaba trajes de chaqueta o jeans, pero aquello era un escándalo.

—A lo mejor hay baile —murmuró. Le encantaría bailar con Seiya, estar entre sus brazos, apretado contra su pecho...

—He encontrado los zapatos —oyó la voz de Ami en el pasillo de los probadores.

Serena abrió la puerta y se encontró con un precioso par de zapatos de raso azul. A su lado, un bolso a juego y un chal de seda azul noche.

Ami la ayudó a abrocharse el vestido y después la convenció para que se pintase un poco. Ella misma la llevó al salón de belleza y mientras Serena se ponía un poco de rimel y brillo en los labios, le recogió el pelo con una horquilla de brillantitos, dejando algunos mechones sueltos alrededor de su cara.

—Está perfecta. Seguro que el señor Kou se quedará impresionado.

—Lo estoy, desde luego —oyeron la voz de Seiya desde la puerta—. ¿Estás lista?

Serena se pasó una mano por la falda, nerviosa.

—Mientras no nos acerquemos a una mesa con comida o bebida. Espero devolver el vestido sin una sola mancha. Pero si lo mancho, tú tendrás que pagar la tintorería. Este vestido cuesta más de lo que yo gano en un año.

—He encontrado esto abajo —dijo Seiya entonces, mostrándole un collar de zafiros y diamantes. —Parece que hay un departamento de joyería en la tienda y yo tengo la llave de la caja fuerte.

Serena apretó los labios mientras él le ponía el collar.

—Gracias —rió, mirándose al espejo—. El collar, el vestido, la fiesta... Esto es como la película de Richard Gere y Julia Roberts. Excepto que yo no soy una prostituta y tú, bueno… tú sí eres rico.

Y mucho más guapo que Richard Gere, pensó.

—¿Una prostituta?

—Sí, ya sabes, en Pretty Woman. ¿Es que no vas al cine?

—La verdad es que casi nunca tengo tiempo.

—La alquilaremos un día. En nuestra tercera cita —dijo ella entonces.

—Eso estaría bien —murmuró Seiya, acariciando sus hombros desnudos.

Serena se sentía como una Cenicienta, con príncipe azul y todo. Pero ¿el príncipe azul seguiría queriéndola cuando hubiese sacado a la luz pública todos los secretos de palacio? Ya había decidido devolver el archivo al cajón, pero era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. Tarde o temprano, él notaría que faltaba. Y ese sería el final. La fantasía de Cenicienta se habría terminado.

—¿Estás lista?

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro. Al menos, cuando todo terminara le quedaría el recuerdo de aquella noche, aquella fiesta, aquel vestido. Y ni su furia ni su desdén podrían robársela.

**S&S**

Serena miraba por la ventanilla del coche, observando cómo salían del pueblo y entraban en una zona residencial. No había tenido tiempo de visitar Schuyler Falis y la sorprendió la belleza de aquel vecindario. Pasaron por delante de enormes mansiones, una vez el retiro de millonarios de Nueva York.

Seiya entró con el Mercedes a través de un camino rodeado de árboles para detenerse ante una mansión de piedra.

—Es como un castillo—murmuró Serena. Si no se hubiera sentido como Cenicienta, se sentiría así en aquel momento. Una Cenicienta mentirosa que podría convertirse en calabaza antes de medianoche.

—La construyó mi bisabuelo—dijo Seiya—. Mis abuelos vivieron aquí hasta que se trasladaron a Arizona y ahora es mía.

—¿Esta es tu casa?—exclamó ella.

—Sé que es un poco grande para una sola persona, un poco ostentosa. Pero es mi hogar.

—¡Es demasiado grande para diez personas!

—Pero sería perfecta para una familia, ¿no crees?

Había hecho la pregunta mirándola a los ojos y Serena se puso colorada. Se preguntaba cómo sería estar casada con Seiya. Incluso se imaginaba con niños. Por primera vez en toda su vida. Pero no eran más que fantasías, algo con lo que ocupar el tiempo mientras trabajaba disfrazada de ayudante.

Serena Tsukino no era el tipo de chica que se ponía tonta con un hombre, por muy guapo y encantador que fuese. Y desde luego no era el tipo de chica que se volvía loca por un anillo de compromiso y un vestido de novia. Era una mujer madura, una mujer profesional para quien la pasión no podía interferir con el trabajo.

—¿Por qué ha organizado alguien una fiesta en tu casa?

—Es mi fiesta. Como director de los almacenes Kou, debo dar una fiesta en Navidad. Invito a otros hombres de negocios de Schuyler Falis, políticos locales, banqueros y unos cuantos amigos.

—¡Espera!—exclamó Serena—. ¿Esta es tu fiesta? Y yo soy tu cita. ¿Significa eso que debo...?

—No te preocupes—dijo Seiya, tomando su mano—. No tienes que hacer nada. Y te llevaré a casa cuando quieras.

Antes de salir del coche, Serena tomó aire. Hasta aquel momento la fiesta le había parecido algo poco peligroso. Pero ir con el anfitrión.., la gente empezaría a murmurar, a preguntarse quién era.

Y tenía la impresión de que aquella gente no sería tan relajada como sus compañeros de trabajo.

—No te preocupes—insistió él al ver su cara—. Estás hermosa. Solo tendrás que sonreír y los dejarás sin palabras.

Serena intentó sonreír, pero fracasó miserablemente.

—Gracias.

Seiya la besó en los labios entonces. Debería haberse apartado enseguida porque el aparcacoches estaba esperando, pero el sabor de sus labios era demasiado delicioso y siguió besándola durante un rato.

—Quizá deberíamos olvidarnos de la fiesta. Nadie me echaría de menos. Además, conozco un sitio muy oscuro donde podríamos aparcar…

—Y quizá deberíamos dejar las ventanillas llenas de vaho para la sexta cita—bromeó Serena—. Vamos, es tu fiesta.

—Si prometes que habrá una sexta cita, supongo que puedo esperar.

—Claro que habrá más citas —sonrió ella.

Pero no era cierto. Una vez que su trabajo en Schuyler Falls hubiera terminado, se marcharía.

Seiya salió del coche y le tiró llaves al chico. Después, abrió la puerta y tomó su mano graciosamente para ayudarla a salir. Cuando entraron en la casa, los invitados se volvieron para observarla sin disimular su curiosidad.

Serena se esforzó por sonreír, pero las presentaciones le entraban por un oído y le salían por otro. Por fin, cuando le había presentado a la mejor sociedad de Schuy Falis, se retiraron a un saloncito.

—No ha estado tan mal, ¿no? ¿Te apetece una copa de champán?

—Solo una. Para calmar los nervios.

Cuando Seiya fue a buscar la copa, ella se dedicó a observar un jarrón chino.

—Es precioso, ¿verdad? Es de una dinastía.., no recuerdo cuál.

Serena se volvió tan bruscamente que golpeó el jarrón con el codo. Asustada, intentó sujetarlo, pero fue el caballero que se dirigía a ella quien lo colocó en su sitio.

—Lo siento. Debería tener más cuidado.

—Serena Tsukino, ¿verdad?

—¿Me conoce? Me temo que yo no...

No lo conocía, pero había algo muy familiar en el rostro de aquel hombre.

—Soy el abuelo de Seiya, Artemis Kou. Te he visto en los almacenes. Trabajas como ayudante de Santa Claus, ¿verdad?

Serena sonrió.

—Encantada de conocerlo, señor Kou. Es una fiesta preciosa.

El hombre sonrió también, mirando por encima del hombro.

—Entonces, ¿ya lo has descubierto todo?

—¿Perdone?

—¿Ya has descubierto quién es el verdadero Santa Claus de los almacenes Kou?

El corazón se le puso en la garganta y tuvo que parpadear, sorprendida.

—No sé si entiendo.

—Eres periodista, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

Artemis Kou sonrió, una sonrisa que le recordaba mucho a la de Seiya.

—Tengo mis fuentes. Además, yo siempre he pensado que el ataque directo es mucho mejor que los subterfugios. ¿Por qué no preguntas directamente y te dejas de rodeos?

Serena abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla de nuevo. Eso no podía funcionar, ¿no? La respuesta no podía ser tan simple.

—Muy bien —empezó a decir—. Le preguntaré. ¿Sabe quién está detrás de los regalos que Santa Claus hace cada año a los niños de Schuyler Falis?

—Sí —contestó él.

—¿Quién?

—Yo, por supuesto. Y antes que mí, mi padre. Y después de mí lo hará mi hijo y luego mi nieto. Mi padre creó una fundación cuando abrió los almacenes y, además de las contribuciones secretas, aportamos una buena cantidad de dinero a causas benéficas.

—Usted —murmuró Serena entonces, observándolo atentamente—. Usted es Santa Claus. ¿Llevo varios días teniéndolo a cinco metros?

—Así es. Y eres una ayudante terrible. No estás hecha para llevar los botines de cascabeles.

—No, es verdad —suspiró ella—. Pero pensé que era la mejor forma de conseguir el artículo.

—Y ahora lo tienes.

—Sí, es verdad.

Ya tenía el artículo. Y una vez que tuviera todos los datos no habría razón para quedarse en Schuyler Falls, no habría razón para seguir al lado de Seiya Kou, ninguna oportunidad para un futuro perfecto con él.

—Pero no creo que escribas ese artículo—dijo entonces Artemis.

Serena parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estás enamorada de mi nieto y traicionar nuestro secreto sería traicionar a la familia. Y a él. No creo que vayas a hacer eso.

—Pero tengo que escribir ese artículo. No puedo volver al Times con las manos vacías. Esta es mi oportunidad para conseguir un empleo fijo en el mejor periódico del país.

Él asintió solemnemente.

—Pues entonces tienes por delante una difícil elección, Serena. No me gustaría estar en tu lugar.

—¿Por qué me lo ha contado?

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

—Porque quiero a mi nieto y deseo lo mejor para él.

—Entonces, ¿esto es una prueba?

—Llámalo como quieras.

—¿Y si quiero los detalles de la historia?

—Le diré a la señorita Kino que te dé toda la documentación. Estará preparada mañana por la mañana.

—¿Va a decirle a Seiya quién soy y qué hago aquí?

—Creo que eso solo depende de ti—contestó él.

Después, le hizo un saludo con la cabeza y desapareció.

Serena se dejó caer en un sillón para recuperar el aliento. ¿Se lo diría a su nieto? ¿Y qué motivos tenía para haberle contado quién era?

El problema era que cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Seiya, más deseaba no tener que escribir ese artículo.

Además, ¿a quién le importaba un Santa Claus de pueblo, por generoso que fuera? Sería un buen artículo, pero ¿haría algo por la paz mundial? Solo era una historia insignificante, una historia que podría olvidar, junto con el trabajo en el New York Times

—Déjalo —murmuró, la decisión clara de repente. Habría otros artículos, otros periódicos. Pero sabía en su corazón que solo tenía una oportunidad con Seiya Kou y quería aprovecharla.

**S&S**

Seiya apenas vio a Serena durante el resto de la fiesta. Aunque pasaron uno al lado del otro varias veces, no fue capaz de quitarse de encima a socios y amigos. En aquel momento la observaba, charlando con el alcalde de Schuyler Falls, al lado del enorme abeto de Navidad.

Al principio estaba preocupado por ella. Parecía incómoda. Pero una vez que empezó a charlar con la gente, se convirtió en la alegre y simpática Serena Tsukino que encantaba a todo el mundo.

Seiya miró alrededor. La gente empezaba a marcharse porque al día siguiente debían levantarse temprano y solo quedaban los que solo se marcharían cuando dejasen de servir alcohol. La observó hablando con un concejal muy bien vestido. Su nombre era Darién o Daniel, no lo recordaba. Lo que sí recordaba era su reputación de mujeriego.

De una zancada se acercó a Serena y tomó su mano.

—Perdone, no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella en toda la noche y esa no es forma de tratar a una mujer hermosa —dijo, tomando una botella de champán y dos copas.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A algún sitio donde podamos estar solos. Ven, te enseñaré la casa.

Serena admiró un saloncito cubierto de alfombras persas en el que había un segundo árbol de Navidad, este con adornos antiguos.

—Es precioso.

Seiya se alegraba de que le gustase, aunque no sabía por qué le importaba tanto.

—El decorador adornó los árboles, pero mi madre y mi abuela son las responsables del resto de la decoración. Además de cortinas nuevas y una mano de pintura cada diez años, esta casa no ha cambiado mucho desde que la construyó mi bisabuelo —sonrió, mirando alrededor—. Siempre me ha gustado. Pasé mi infancia aquí.

—Enséñame tu habitación—dijo Serena entonces subieron al segundo piso y Seiya abrió una puerta al final del pasillo. Si había esperado recordatorios de su infancia, no iba a encontrarlos allí. Su habitación era muy masculina, dominada por una enorme cama con dosel y un sofá frente a la chimenea.

—Es muy bonita. Enséñame el resto —dijo Serena, apartando la mirada de la cama.

—No te preocupes. No va a pasar nada que tu no quieras que pase.

—No estoy preocupada. Sé que eres un caballero.

Un caballero con pensamientos impuros. ¿Cómo podía estar con Serena y no pensar en besarla o en quitarle la ropa con lentitud hasta que estuviera completamente desnuda frente a él? Era una mujer que haría que un monje se cuestionase el voto de castidad. Y aunque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que disfrutó de los placeres que puede ofrecer una mujer, a Seiya nunca le había interesado la castidad.

—Ven, vamos a tomar una copa —dijo, sentándose en la cama.

—¿No deberíamos volver con los invitados?

Seiya negó con la cabeza.

—Se irán a casa tarde o temprano y yo quiero pasar un rato contigo. Has estado maravillosa.

—¿Yo?

—Esta noche, en la fiesta. Estabas preciosa y has sido encantadora con todo el mundo.

—Será por el vestido —sonrió Serena.

—No lo creo. Estarías igual de guapa sin el vestido y las joyas.

El doble sentido no le pasó desapercibido a ninguno de los dos, aunque Seiya no lo había dicho propósito.

Serena, nerviosa, se pasó una mano por la falda de terciopelo.

—Creo que sería mejor volver a la fiesta.

—Quédate. Solo un ratito —murmuró él, buscando sus labios.

La besó como había deseado hacerlo durante toda la noche, larga, profundamente Un beso apasionado y tierno a la vez.

—Has dicho que no pasaría nada a menos que yo quisiera —susurró Serena—. ¿Y si... y si yo quisiera que pasara algo?

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Seiya, levantando su barbilla con un dedo.

Serena asintió, pero él no estaba convencido del todo. Entonces empezó a acariciar su cuello para comprobar su reacción. Serena cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias y, de repente, Seiya no pudo contenerse más. Quería que se derritiera entre sus brazos, quería que pronunciase su nombre con algo más que deseo, con amor. La besó en el cuello y después desabrochó el collar de zafiros, pero no pudo sujetarlo a tiempo y se deslizó entre sus pechos.

Seiya contuvo una risita.

—Estupendo. Creo que me falta práctica. O quizá estoy un poco nervioso.

—No te preocupes —murmuró ella, levantando la mano para sacar el collar.

—No, deja. Lo haré yo.

Pero cuando metió los dedos por el corpiño una ola de deseo lo envolvió, robándole el aliento. Transfigurado, desabrochó la cremallera lentamente.

—No —murmuró, cuando ella quiso sujetarlo.

El corpiño se deslizó, revelando el cuerpo de Serena ante sus ojos por primera vez. Seiya se quedó asombrado de su belleza, de su perfección. Nervioso, alargó la mano para acariciar uno de sus pechos, masajeando el pezón hasta que se endureció bajo sus dedos.

—Eres más hermosa de lo que había imaginado.

De nuevo ella se puso colorada y Seiya se quedó enamorado de su inocencia. No sabía el poder que ejercía sobre él. Aunque parecía dura por fuera, había empezado a conocer a la mujer que era en realidad: natural, dulce, vulnerable e insegura de su magnetismo sexual.

Seiya alargó la mano y le quitó la horquilla del pelo, que cayó en cascada sobre sus hombros. Suavemente, la tumbó sobre la cama y entonces, como empujado por una voluntad invisible, empezó a besarla. Primero los labios y la garganta, el cuello, el escote... cuando envolvió un pezón entre los labios, Serena emitió un gemido de protesta. Sorprendido, se apartó. Serena Tsukino se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él y no quería arriesgarse a perderla.

Cuando la miró a los ojos no vio en ellos pasión, sino duda y temor.

—No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres.

—No, no pasa nada. Yo quiero hacerlo —susurró ella, enredando los dedos en su pelo.

Pero Seiya sabía que el momento había pasado.

—Bombón, tenemos mucho tiempo. Te haré el amor, puedes estar segura. Pero solo cuando confíes en que voy a tocarte como mereces que te toquen.

Serena se mordió los labios y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para apartarse. Pero había demasiadas cosas sin resolver entre ellos.

—¿Por qué no te llevo a casa? Bajaré a calentar el coche mientras tú... te vistes.

Ella asintió, con un brillo de alivio en sus ojos de color ámbar.

—Espera —dijo al ver que se levantaba.

—¿Qué?

—Puedes pedirme un taxi. Deberías quedarte aquí hasta que se marchen todos los invitados.

Seiya estaba a punto de protestar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que las buenas formas no tenían nada que ver con la petición. Serena había conseguido mantener oculta su vida privada y no quería preguntas indiscretas. Preguntas que Seiya no estaba dispuesto a hacer y ella no estaba dispuesta a contestar

—El chofer de mi abuelo sigue aquí. Le diré que te lleve a casa.

—Creo que necesito ayuda con la cremallera —dijo Serena entonces

Seiya le subió la cremallera del corpiño, besándola en el cuello mientras lo hacia

—Vamos. A casa y a la cama.

Mientras salían juntos de la habitación, deseaba meterla en su propia cama y encontrarla desnuda por la mañana, apretada contra su pecho.

Pero no podía ser. Había cosas por las que merecía la pena esperar en la vida y no tenía ninguna duda de que Serena Tsukino era una de ellas.

* * *

_Esto se está poniendo mejor que nunca ahora que Serena sabe que Artemis conoce quien es realmente ella y su relación con Seiya parece ir mucho más enserio. Si mañana no se acaba el mundo, sabremos como continuaran las cosas entre ellos jajajaja_

_Me despido esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Nos leemos en el capitulo 7.  
_

_XOXO_

_Serenity  
_


	7. Capitulo 07

_¡Hola, chicas!  
_

_¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra muchisimo que les gustara el capitulo anterior!_

_¡El mundo no se acabo y aquí seguimos! Menos mal, porque imagino que quieren saber como avanzan las cosas entre Serena y Seiya ¿verdadd?  
_

_¡Espero que disfruten de este capitulo!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

—¡Otro día, otro dólar!

—Cincuenta céntimos dirá —murmuró Serena, dirigiéndose al guardia de seguridad.

Había pensado llamar para decir que estaba enferma, pero como no conocía el protocolo de las emergencias para ayudantes no sabía a quién llamar... ¿a la señorita Hino, su supervisora? Porque desde luego no quería llamar a Seiya Kou.

Él era la razón por la que no había podido dormir en toda la noche y por la que no tenía un solo pensamiento coherente aquella mañana. La había despedido en la puerta con un casto beso en la mejilla y, mientras se dirigía al hostal, Serena se había preguntado cómo podía haber dejado que las cosas fueran tan lejos.

Aunque tenía cierta experiencia con los hombres, creía que cuando una mujer quería poner fin a algo, lo hacía. Sin embargo había querido hacer el amor con Seiya. Pero si lo hubieran hecho, todo sería diferente. Él esperaría más y Serena no estaba segura de poder darle lo que todos los hombres quieren: una esposa.

Seiya le había dicho que habría tiempo porque creía que había un futuro para ellos. Pero Serena sabía que no era así. La noche anterior era probablemente la última para ellos. Su abuelo ya sabía que era periodista. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Seiya en saberlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que descubriese que le faltaba un archivo?

Era un hombre apasionado en los negocios y en el placer. Y ella deseaba experimentar aquella pasión. Cuando volviera a Nueva York sería lo único que le quedaría de Seiya Kou.

Había intentado imaginar su reacción cuando el abuelo le contara la verdad. ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Se negaría a dirigirle la palabra? ¿O le daría una charla sobre la ética en el trabajo? Pero pasara lo que pasara, Serena sabía que no iba a estar preparada.

Encontró a la señorita Hino colocando unas muñecas y señaló su reloj.

—Llego con quince minutos de adelanto.

—Muy bien —sonrió la supervisora.

Cuando entró en el vestuario vio a los otros ayudantes mirando un periódico.

—¿Qué pasa?

Dinkie le mostró la primera página del Schuyler Falis Citizen.

—Mira, es la novia de Seiya Kou. Hace siglos que no tiene novia y dicen que después de la fiesta, los dos desaparecieron en el piso de arriba...

Serena miró la fotografía. Aunque el resto de los obtusos ayudantes no parecía reconocerla, ella conocía muy bien el rostro de la mujer que aparecía al lado de Seiya Kou.

—¿Qué más dicen?

—Pues no es tan guapa —murmuró Winkie—. Pero debe de ser rica y de buena familia. Fíjate en el collar, parece bueno.

—Claro que lo es.

—La verdad es que me parece familiar su cara —dijo Dinkie.

—A mí también —asintió Winkie.

—Claro que les parece familiar su cara —suspiró Serena, irritada—. Soy yo.

Los tres ayudantes miraron el periódico y después a ella.

—¿Tú eres la novia de Seiya Kou?

—¡No, claro que no! —exclamó Serena. Le habría encantado, pero seguramente cuando descubriese el engaño pasaría a ser más bien "la ayudante renegada"—. Me invitó a una fiesta y yo acepté, eso es todo. No sabía que nos tomarían fotografías.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo —dijo Winkie—. El aumento de sueldo, los nuevos uniformes… ¡Seiya Kou está loco por una ayudante!

Winkie podría haber dicho que Seiya Kou estaba loco por una oveja, tan increíble era el concepto para sus compañeros de trabajo.

—No está loco por mí, solo somos amigos

—¡Ayudantes! Quedan diez minutos para abrir... Señorita Tsukino, no está vestida.

—Ahora mismo voy.

—Señorita Tsukino, Santa Claus quiere verla ahora mismo. Vamos, dese prisa, no lo haga esperar.

Ella hizo una mueca. ¿Qué quería Santa Claus, o más bien Artemis Kou? Lo que había empezado con una mentira, solo podía acabar mal.

Cuando abrió su casillero para sacar el uniforme, vio de nuevo el archivo que seguía esperando allí, debajo de los botines.

Su carrera siempre había sido lo primero, su deseo de reconocimiento como periodista más importante que cualquier otra cosa en la vida. Tenía talento, pero era difícil robarlo. ¿Y cómo iban a reconocer su talento si no tenía oportunidad de publicar buenos artículos?

—El New York Times —murmuró, sacando el uniforme.

Ningún periodista se atrevería a volver al New York Times con las manos vacías. No todos los días recibía uno la oportunidad de escribir un artículo para el mejor periódico del país.

—¿Todavía sin vestir? —exclamó Winkie—. Mueve el trasero, Santa Claus está esperándote.

—Ya voy, ya voy. Dile que... Da igual. Iré en dos minutos.

Serena se preguntó qué iba a decirle a Artemis Kou. Quizá si le decía que tenía razón, que estaba enamorada de su nieto, le daría una oportunidad de enmendar los errores. Pero ni ella misma lo creía. Si apenas se conocían...

Entonces miró el archivo. Quizá podría convencerlo para que lo pusiera en su sitio...

—¡Twinkie!

Serena se llevó una mano al corazón. Era Rei, esperando impaciente en la puerta.

—Ya voy. Un minuto, por favor.

Cuando terminó de ponerse el uniforme tenía una estrategia para convencer a Artemis Kou de que mantuviera el secreto.

—Haré un llamamiento a su sentido de la decencia. Le recordaré el cariño que siente por su nieto. Y si eso no funciona, me pondré a llorar.

Serena salió del vestuario y la señorita Hino la acompañó hasta la casita de tejado puntiagudo.

—Por favor, no lo entretenga mucho. Los niños ya han empezado a formar cola.

Entrar en la casita era, para una mísera ayudante como ella, tan impresionante como ir a Fort Knox. Y mientras empujaba el picaporte, Serena tenía el corazón acelerado.

Un segundo después, alguien la tomó por la cintura y, para su inmenso horror, Santa Claus la besó en los labios. Al principio, Serena no podía pensar. ¿Debería darle un golpe de karate en la nuez o una patada en la entrepierna? Pero si aquel hombre debía de tener más de setenta años... Quizá debería gritar, pensó. Pero todas sus clases de defensa personal se mezclaron y no sabía si gritar antes de dar el golpe o pegar la patada antes de darle un puñetazo en la nariz.

Sorprendida por el ardor del viejo, tuvo que reconocer que Seiya había heredado el talento de su abuelo. Pero no sabía de dónde sacaba el abuelo la poca vergüenza.

Cuando por fin pudo apartarse, se llevó la mano al corazón.

—¡Estese quieto! ¡Cómo se atreve!

Él empezó a besarla en el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con la barba. Serena le dio un golpe en el pecho, pero el traje estaba relleno y no le hizo ningún efecto, todo lo contrario. Furiosa, Serena apretó los puños y lanzó un directo a su nariz. Santa Claus aulló de dolor.

—¿Ve lo que ha hecho? Yo no soy una persona violenta, pero me ha obligado a hacerlo. Es usted... un viejo verde. ¿No le da vergüenza? ¡Es usted Santa Claus y yo soy una ayudante! ¿Qué pensarían los niños si lo vieran manoseando a sus ayudantes?

Santa Claus murmuró una maldición.

—Seguramente se preguntarían por qué no he podido dormir en toda la noche pensando cuándo volvería a besarte —contestó él entonces sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo para llevárselo a la nariz.

Al bajarse la barba, Serena descubrió quién era.

—¡Seiya!

—Sí, yo. ¿Estoy sangrando? Tremendo gancho tienes. ¿Quién te ha enseñado?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nuestro Santa Claus particular no puede venir hoy, así que tengo que ocupar su puesto —contestó Seiya, tomándola por la cintura—. Y estaba deseando verte.

—¡Pensé que eras... él!

—Bueno, al menos sé que eres una ayudante virtuosa.

Después, la besó en los labios larga y profundamente. Serena se derritió entre sus brazos. ¿Por qué le pasaba aquello? ¿Por qué con un simple beso la dejaba reducida a una masa tambaleante?

—Ya te dije que me encantan las ayudantes —murmuró él, acariciando su espalda.

Riendo, Serena le apretó la falsa barriga.

—¿Llevas una sandía aquí dentro o es que te alegras de verme?

Seiya le dio un beso en el cuello.

—Siéntate en mis rodillas y te enterarás.

—No seas pervertido. Hay niños ahí fuera. Y la señorita Hino seguro que tiene puesta la oreja. Si no tenemos cuidado, abrirá la puerta de golpe y arruinará la ilusión de un montón de niños.

Seiya se sentó en el sillón y la colocó sobre sus rodillas.

—No te haré nada si prometes que nos veremos esta noche. Yo llevaré el traje de Santa Claus y tú puedes ir vestida de ayudante.

Serena hubiera querido decir que sí, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. No habría más oportunidades hasta que le hubiera contado la verdad.

—No puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Cancela tus planes —dijo Seiya—. Yo haré la cena, te daré un masaje en los pies, te plancharé el uniforme. Podrías alquilar ese vídeo de la prostituta...

—No puedo —insistió ella—. Quizá mañana por la noche.

Seiya dejó escapar un suspiro.

—De acuerdo. Pero solo si prometes entrar a visitarme de vez en cuando. Santa Claus tiene una picazón y solo tú puedes rascarle.

Riendo, Serena le rascó la tripa.

—No pienso entrar aquí otra vez. Olvídalo.

—Muy bien. Pero este año solo recibirás carbón, ayudante mala.

Serena salió de la casita y encontró a la señorita Hino y al resto de los pajes mirándola con cara de sorpresa.

—Ya está listo.

Estuvo intentando entretener a los niños durante todo el día, pero no podía concentrarse. Solo pensaba en devolver el archivo al despacho. Y pensaba hacerlo aquella misma noche. Después, llamaría a la editora del New York Times para decirle que no habría reportaje.

Y por fin, después de eso, quizá podría amar a Seiya Kou. Y, en fin, él no tendría más remedio que amarla también.

**S&S**

Seiya no podía dormir. Miraba el despertador, pero las agujas del reloj no parecían moverse. Intentó contar ovejas, respirar profundamente, pero nada funcionaba.

—Serena —murmuró.

Las almohadas seguían oliendo a ella y cuando apartó la sábana encontró el collar de zafiros que se le había caído la noche anterior.

Pensaba que verla un momento en los almacenes saciaría su sed. Pero no era así. La quería a su lado todo el tiempo, a todas horas. Solo lo había pasado bien aquel día porque sabía que Serena estaba cerca.

Aunque no se movió de la verja, tenía la oportunidad de mirarla cuando quería. Y, de vez en cuando, ella le enviaba una sonrisa de complicidad.

Seiya también tenía un secreto que quería compartir con ella cuando estuvieran solos, un secreto que podría ser el principio de su vida juntos. Aquella mañana, antes de ponerse el traje de Santa Claus, le había dado un ultimátum a su padre y a su abuelo: o lo enviaban a Nueva York a principios de año o pensaba buscar otro trabajo en la ciudad... fuera del negocio familiar.

La amenaza había funcionado y todos sus planes iban a la perfección. Solo tenía que aclarar el asunto de Santa Claus con Serena y tendrían mucho tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos.

Pero cuando los almacenes cerraron, ella había desaparecido. Winkie le dijo que había ido a tomar un café, pero Dinkie opinaba que había ido al médico.

Mientras volvía a casa, se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre Serena Tsukino. Era una periodista que estaba escribiendo un reportaje sobre el Santa Claus de los almacenes Kou. Sabía que había vivido en Brooklyn y que escribía muy bien, pero no sabía nada de su familia ni de sus amigos.

Estaba enamorado de una extraña. Incluso podría tener novio, pensó entonces, golpeando la almohada. Podría estar en un bar con él, contándole cómo jugaba con el corazón de Seiya Kou para conseguir un buen reportaje.

Irritado, se puso la almohada sobre la cara. Pero aquel estallido de autocompasión terminó cuando sonó el teléfono.

—¿Quién me llama a medianoche? —murmuró, descolgando el auricular—. ¿Sí?

—¿Kou?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Soy Nicolás Kumada. El guardia de seguridad de los almacenes.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Creo que debería venir, señor Kou. Ha ocurrido algo que... requiere su atención.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—He atrapado a una ladrona que dice trabajar aquí. Su nombre es Serena Tsukino... o eso dice ella. Pero voy a llamar a la policía...

—No llame a la policía —lo interrumpió Seiya—. Iré enseguida.

Seiya saltó de la cama y se puso unos jeans y un suéter a toda prisa. ¿Qué demonios hacía Serena en los almacenes a medianoche?, se preguntó mientras se ponía los zapatos. Aquella vez no podría esconder su delito.

¿El reportaje era tan importante como para arriesgarse a ir a la cárcel? Podía entender que un periodista se arriesgara a eso para cubrir una historia de corrupción política pero para contar una historia de Santa Claus...

Entró en el coche y pisó el acelerador, sin importarle el límite de velocidad. La plaza de Schuyler Falis estaba desierta y Nicolás estaba esperándolo en la puerta de los almacenes.

—¿Dónde la ha encontrado?

—Estaba haciendo la ronda como todas las noches y encontré a esa maleante en su despacho. La he interrogado y...

—¿Ha dicho algo?

—Solo que lo llamase a usted. Después de eso, se ha negado a abrir la boca.

Seiya se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Yo me encargo de esto. ¿Dónde está?

—En la sala de segundad. Iba a ponerle las esposas, pero me prometió que no se movería de allí hasta que llegase usted.

Seiya entró en la sala de segundad, llena de aparatos de televisión de circuito cerrado. Había otra habitación con una pared de cristal, donde Serena esperaba con la cabeza entre las manos.

Cuando abrió la puerta ella se levantó, nerviosa.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Serena? ¿Te importaría decirme qué hacías aquí a medianoche?

—La verdad es que sí me importa decírtelo Solo serviría para que te enfadases, así que sugiero que me dejes ir y te olvides del asunto.

—No puede ser, lo siento. ¿Prefieres decírmelo a mí o a la policía?

—No me asustas —replicó ella—. Y no tengo que contaste nada. Cuando llame a mi abogado, no tendré que abrir la boca.

—No, es verdad. Pero ahora mismo estás bajo arresto.

—Por favor, ¿no podemos olvidarnos del asunto? Prometo no volver a hacerlo.

Nicolás llamó a la puerta entonces, con un archivo en la mano.

—Tenía esto en la mano. He tomado las huellas.

—¿Huellas? ¿Puede hacer eso? —preguntó Seiya.

—Claro. Nos enseñaron en la academia.

Seiya tomó el archivo, el mismo que había visto en su bolso unos días antes.

—Te has llevado esto de mi despacho.

—Lo tomé prestado —dijo Serena—. Iba a de volverlo cuando me atrapo aquí Perry Mason.

—Supongo que lo necesitabas para tu reportaje.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Mi reportaje?

—Sí. ¿No es por eso por lo que estás aquí? ¿Para descubrir qué hay detrás de Santa Claus de los almacenes? Robaste el archivo la noche que debías haber ido a Silvio's. Lo vi en tu bolso cuando bajaste a buscar los pendientes.

Serena cerró los ojos.

—Estaba intentando devolverlo porque había decidido no usarlo... ¿Cómo sabes que soy periodista? ¿Te lo ha contado tu abuelo?

—No, se lo conté yo a é l—contestó Seiya—. Pedí un informe sobre ti. No entendía por qué una mujer tan inteligente como tú quería un empleo de ayudante.

—Pero...

—Ven conmigo.

Serena intentó resistirse, pero él la tomó de la mano para llevarla al ascensor. Cuando las puertas se abrieron en la quinta planta, la apretó contra su pecho y ella no se resistió.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a llamar a la policía? Te juro que estaba poniendo el archivo en su sitio...

—¿Y qué pensabas hacer después? ¿Marcharte como si nada hubiera pasado?

—No podía marcharme. Pensaba pasar la noche aquí.

—Podrías haber salido perfectamente Las puertas se abren desde dentro. Nicolás te habría dejado salir si le hubieras mostrado tu carné de empleada —rió Seiya.

—¿No estaba encerrada aquí ?—exclamó Serena—. Pero entonces... ¿no estábamos encerrados aquella noche?

—Claro que no. Cuando te atrape en mi oficina decidí jugar un poquito. Te dije que no podíamos salir para que pasaras la noche conmigo. Quería saber qué estabas tramando.

Ella se puso colorada como un tomate.

—Me mentiste. Me manipulaste y...

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo porque te mentí sobre el sistema de seguridad de los almacenes? ¡Lo que tú has hecho es ilegal!

—Y lo que hiciste tú es inmoral —replicó Serena—. Pasé la noche contigo porque pensé que no tenía elección. ¡Eso fue un secuestro! Debería hacer que te detuvieran.

—¡No seas ridícula!

—Lo que yo hice fue por trabajo. Necesitaba ese archivo para escribir un reportaje. Lo que tú hiciste fue personal. Fue un chantaje emocional.

—¿Quieres tu reportaje? —replicó Seiya entonces entrando en su despacho. Abrió el cajón y tiró sobre la mesa varias carpetas—. Pues aquí está todo .El dinero, las cartas de los niños, los nombres...

—No los quiero.

—Quiero que los leas. Quiero que escribas el reportaje, Serena. Para eso has venido a Schuyler Falis, ¿no?

Hubiera querido abrazarla de nuevo, pero no estaba seguro de que dijese la verdad. No estaba seguro de que hubiera ido a devolver el archivo. La única forma de saber la verdad era ofrecerle todos los datos y ver lo que hacía con ellos.

—Me temo que este ha sido tu último día de trabajo como ayudante de Santa Claus. Ya tienes tu reportaje; supongo que te marcharás enseguida.

Después de decir eso, salió del despacho y entró en el ascensor. Cuando pasó al lado de Nicolás le dijo que escoltara a Serena a la calle sin hacer preguntas. Y solo cuando estaba de nuevo en el coche se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Le había dado exactamente lo que quería. Y si le interesaba el artículo más que él, nunca volvería a verla. Por un momento, pensó en volver a los almacenes y obligarla a reconocer sus sentimientos, obligarla a decir en voz alta lo que había visto en sus ojos la otra noche en su dormitorio. Pero no iba a hacerlo.

Si lo amaba, volvería. Y publicase el artículo o no, eso no cambiaría lo que sentía por ella. Amaba a Serena Tsukino y era un amor que duraría toda la vida.

* * *

_Ahora si ya se pusieron las cartas sobre la mesa y ya estamos a la recta final de este fic. ¿Será que Serena escribira su reportaje y se irá? ¿O se olvidara de su reportaje por estar con Seiya_?

_Me despido esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo que ya es el ultimo.  
_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_


	8. Capitulo 08

_¡Hola, chicas!  
_

_¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra muchisimo que les gustara el capitulo anterior!_

_Ahora si, chicas, el momento de la verdad llego con este ultimo capitulo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Serena estaba en el pasillo del hostal, con el teléfono en una mano. En la otra, el número de la editora del New York Times. Cerrando los ojos, intentó encontrar valor.

¿Debía hacerlo o no? Nunca se había enfrentado a una decisión así. Después de una hora de vacilaciones, seguía sin estar segura.

El artículo debía estar en el Times al día siguiente y casi lo tenía terminado, pero... Era un buen reportaje, emocionante, la clase de artículo típico de Navidad. Tres familias que habían recibido el regalo de Santa Claus le abrieron sus puertas y sabía que era el mejor artículo de su vida, el que podría darle la oportunidad de tener un trabajo fijo en el mejor periódico del país. Decidida, marcó el número, pero Setsuna Meioh tardó un minuto en contestar y hasta que lo hizo Serena no estuvo segura de lo que iba a decir.

—No hay artículo —le espetó, sin decir siquiera quién era.

—¿Con quién hablo?

—Setsuna, soy Serena Tsukino. No hay artículo.

—¿Serena, dónde estás? Llevo días llamando a tu apartamento. ¿Dónde está mi artículo? ¿Cuántas columnas? Necesito saberlo ahora mismo... Y necesitaré fotos.

—No hay artículo —repitió Serena.

—¿No hay artículo? Claro que hay artículo. Alguien está regalando miles de dólares en un pequeño pueblo de Nueva York sin pedir nada a cambio. Claro que hay artículo.

—Lo siento, pero no he podido encontrarlo. Después de investigar un poco...

—¿Has descubierto la identidad de ese Santa Claus? —preguntó Setsuna.

—Sí.

—¿Y has hablado con las familias a las que ha ayudado?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no hay artículo?

—Porque este Santa Claus quiere permanecer en el anonimato y quizá deberíamos respetar eso. Cuando se sepa su identidad, la gente empezará a pedirle favores y dinero por todas partes. Y aunque estas familias me han abierto las puertas de su casa, no les apetece que todo el mundo conozca sus problemas personales.

Aunque no podía ver la cara de Setsuna, imaginaba que estaría furiosa.

—Quiero una copia de ese artículo en mi mesa mañana a las nueve, Serena. Yo decidiré si hay artículo o no. Tú solo dame los hechos.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

Al otro lado de la línea hubo un largo silencio.

—No podré recomendarte para el puesto. Tendré que buscar otro candidato.

Serena apretó los labios, frustrada.

—Sabes que soy una buena periodista y me merezco ese puesto. Te he dado muchos artículos y solo por este...

—Mañana por la mañana —dijo Setsuna antes de colgar.

Serena tuvo que contener las lágrimas. Además de perder la mejor oportunidad profesional de su vida había arruinado su relación con Seiya. Después de lo que había pasado por la noche, nunca volvería a confiar en ella.

¿Por qué no enviar el artículo y seguir adelante con su vida? Un trabajo en el Times era lo que siempre había soñado. Tendría un sueldo mensual, una columna fija y la seguridad de ser leída por millones de personas. Todo lo que siempre había querido.

Pero no lo tendría todo. No tendría a Seiya. No tendría amor y pasión en su vida. Solo remordimientos. Serena arrugó el papel que tenía en la mano y entró en la habitación.

La pantalla de su ordenador estaba encendida, esperando la última revisión. Sin pensar, se sentó y empezó a pulir la historia. No pensaba en ello, solo dejaba que las palabras fueran de su corazón a la pantalla.

Cuando por fin escribió el punto final, se dio cuenta de que llevaba dos horas trabajando. Entonces pulsó el botón de "Impresión".

Dos minutos después tenía el artículo en la mano. Serena sonrió, orgullosa. Pero entonces recordó lo que le había costado: la oportunidad de vivir con el hombre del que estaba enamorada. Y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios.

Angustiada, se levantó y apagó el ordenador. Quizá no todo había terminado, pensó. Quizá todavía podía hacer algo.

Tomó su abrigo y salió del hostal. Había empezado a nevar de nuevo, pero entró en el coche y esperó un poco hasta que el motor se calentó. No sabía si encontraría el camino porque la única vez que fue a casa de Seiya Kou no iba fijándose en la carretera.

Pero la encontró, en medio del bosque, con todas las luces encendidas. Eran las diez de la noche y seguramente Seiya estaría allí... Y si no, lo esperaría. Cuando paró delante de la casa, vio el Mercedes negro aparcado en el garaje.

No sabía qué iba a decirle, pero sabía que aquella visita podría marcar la diferencia entre una vida llena de felicidad o de amargos remordimientos.

Amaba a Seiya Kou y pasara lo que pasara entre ellos, nada cambiaría eso. Pero ¿qué sentía Seiya por ella? Si la amaba de verdad, podría perdonarla. Y si no….

Serena salió del coche con el corazón encogido. Con cada paso que daba hacia el porche iba reuniendo valor. Y cuando alargó la mano para llamar al timbre, rezó esperando estar haciendo lo que debía.

Antes de que pudiera llamar, la puerta se abrió de golpe y, sorprendida. Serena dio un paso atrás, con tan mala suerte que se resbaló uno de los tacones en el primer escalón. Cuando creía que iba a caer de espaldas sobre la nieve, una mano la tomó por la cintura y se vio, de repente, apretada contra el sólido torso de Seiya Kou.

—Hola —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Él dio un paso atrás y la miró, enfadado.

—Eres la última persona que esperaba ver. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Serena metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo.

—He traído esto —dijo mostrándole el artículo.

—No tengo que preguntar qué es.

—Quiero que lo leas.

—¿Para qué? ¿Necesitas un corrector de pruebas? ¿O crees que te perdonaré cuando lo lea?

—¿Perdonarme ?—repitió Serena—. No, no espero que me perdones. Ni siquiera espero que lo entiendas.

—Inténtalo.

—Este artículo marca la diferencia entre un futuro incierto, buscando trabajo en cualquier periódico, y una columna en el mejor periódico del país. Ese ha sido mi sueño desde que era pequeña. Y ahora que lo tengo en la punta de los dedos… parece que no puedo hacerlo realidad.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, ve por ello —dijo Seiya—. Quiero que seas feliz.

—Por favor….no me mientas. Quieres que lo pase fatal. Quieres que escriba el artículo y me muera de remordimientos. Quieres que me dé cuenta de que estoy locamente enamorada de ti, tan enamorada que olvide todos mis sueños, todas mis aspiraciones —replicó Serena.

—¿Estás enamorada de mí? —preguntó él entonces, mirándola a los ojos.

Serena respiró profundamente.

—No lo sé. No estoy segura.

—Yo no te pediría que abandonases tus sueños.

—¿Por qué no?

Seiya tomó su cara entre las manos.

—Porque quizá también yo estoy enamorado de ti.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Pensé que no me perdonarías nunca. Aunque sepas que no voy a enviar este artículo.

—Yo tengo parte de culpa —suspiró él—. Supe lo que querías desde el principio y podría haberte detenido. Podría haberte pedido una explicación, pero no quería perderte.

—Entonces, ¿no estás enfadado?

—No, no estoy enfadado.

Serena asintió, sin saber qué hacer. Quería besarlo, pero no se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

—Bueno, entonces me voy.

—No —dijo Seiya, tirando de ella hacia el vestíbulo.

Serena esperaba que la besase, pero la tomó en brazos. El movimiento la tomó tan por sorpresa que se le cayó el artículo de la mano, los papeles bailando por el suelo de mármol.

—¿Qué haces?

—Lo que debería haber hecho después de la fiesta —murmuró él, subiendo la escalera.

**S&S**

De Julia Roberts, nada. Serena se sentía como Scarlett O'Hara.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, la dejó en el suelo para besarla con auténtica desesperación, enredando los dedos en su pelo. Era un hombre consumido por la pasión y aquel beso la consumía también a ella. Sus bocas se encontraban, se pegaban la una a la otra, se buscaban. Seiya la había besado antes, pero Serena sabía dónde los llevaba aquel beso. Y aquella vez no pensaba detenerlo.

Con manos temblorosas empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa para sentir los poderosos músculos bajo sus dedos.

Había deseado tanto hacerlo que el roce de su piel, su olor, casi le parecía familiar. Y aunque se habían conocido solo dos semanas antes, sentía como si lo conociera desde siempre. Y cuando había decidido que solo necesitaba una carrera para ser feliz, él apareció y le robó el corazón. Serena sonrió. Aunque no había esperado estar vestida de ayudante cuando eso ocurriera.

—Esta vez no vamos a parar —murmuró, besando su torso, el suave vello oscuro acariciando su cara.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Serena besó uno de sus pezones.

—Bombón, te prometo una cosa. Nunca dejaré de desearte.

Las prendas de ropa empezaron a desaparecer una por una, tiradas al suelo con impaciencia: chaqueta, suéter, camisa, jeans y calcetines. Y con cada prenda, la pasión crecía más y más.

Serena debería haber estado nerviosa, pero sintiendo las manos de Seiya sobre su cuerpo se sentía segura. Antes de terminar de desnudarse cayeron sobre la cama, ella en braguitas y sujetador, Seiya en calzoncillos.

—Eres tan preciosa... —murmuró, besando su cuello.

—¿Para ser una ayudante? —bromeo Serena.

—Dejaste de ser una ayudante para mí hace tiempo.

Seiya levantó el sujetador, exponiendo la curva de sus pechos poco a poco. Y cuando tomó uno de los pezones en su boca, Serena dejó escapar un gemido. Jugueteaba con su lengua sobre el endurecido botón, metiéndoselo en la boca con cuidado, enviando olas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Serena enredó los dedos en el pelo oscuro, apretándolo contra ella. Y cuando Seiya metió una mano dentro de sus braguitas, lanzó un gemido de placer... y de bienvenida.

Él la acariciaba sin dejar de besarla, siguiendo el mismo ritmo, llevándola casi hasta el filo y apartándose después. Una y otra vez, se sentía a punto de llegar pero al final no lo hacía, controlada siempre por el roce de sus dedos. Y cuando no pudo soportarlo más, Serena susurró su nombre, suplicándole que terminase con el tormento.

Seiya se echó hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos y ella pasó un dedo por sus labios. Deseaba hacerlo sentir lo que ella sentía.

—Es mi turno.

Se quitó el sujetador y empezó a acariciarlo con la suave tela desde el torso hasta el vientre.

—Ahora, los calzoncillos.

Sonriendo perversamente, él se los bajó y Serena lo admiro, duro y potente. Acaricio su torso, sus caderas, sus muslos, y cuando por fin abrazó su erección, Seiya casi perdió el control.

—Ahora tú —la retó, tirando de sus braguitas.

En cuanto estuvieron en el suelo, alargó la mano para sacar un preservativo del cajón de la mesilla.

—Hazlo por mí —murmuró—. Y no tardes.

Serena le puso el preservativo y Seiya no pudo esperar mucho más. Empezó a moverse dentro de ella y Serena sintió que todo su cuerpo despertaba a la vida.

Empezaron lentamente, disfrutando de la unión. Pero poco después la pasión se volvió fiera, casi primaria. Cuando un furioso orgasmo la hizo gritar de placer, supo que nunca había sentido una conexión así con nadie. Y cuando Seiya cayó sobre ella, estremecido, murmurando su nombre, supo que era el único hombre de su vida. Para siempre.

Mucho después, cuando ambos estaban completamente saciados, la habitación quedó en silencio. Seiya pasó una pierna por su cintura y la apreto contra su pecho, con la cabeza sobre su hombro. Serena sonrió, emocionada al descubrir aquel lado tan infantil y vulnerable en él.

—¿Estás dormido? —susurró.

—Un poco. Agotado, más bien. Dame media hora.

—Duerme, tonto.

Seiya se apretó más contra ella.

—Quiero que envíes el artículo al periódico. Quiero que consigas ese trabajo en el Times. Prométeme que lo enviarás.

Serena no contestó. Y poco después escuchaba el sonido rítmico de su respiración.

¿Qué había querido decir con eso?, se preguntó. ¿Era su forma de de adiós?

Debía de haber entendido mal. Le había dicho que la amaba y, sin embargo, le pedía que enviase el artículo. Quizá le prometía amor a cualquier mujer en la cama. Quizá eso no significaba nada para él. ¿Cómo podían vivir juntos si ella estaba en Nueva York y él en Schuyler Falis?

Volvió a mirarlo entonces. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin él? ¿Pensaría Seiya en ella o la olvidaría por completo? No quería irse a Nueva York. No quería ir a ninguna parte sin él.

—Quizá no me has perdonado —murmuré.

Entristecida, se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa. Había pensado que estaría satisfecha con una sola noche de pasión. Pero quería mucho más. Quería toda una vida con él.

Se vistió sin hacer ruido, mirándolo dormir. Quería a Seiya Kou. Quería su amor, su pasión, quería tener hijos con él. Y no aceptaría nada menos porque lo amaba con toda su alma.

Serena se quedó un rato mirándolo. Quería recordar cada detalle de su rostro a la luz de la luna. Y cuando no pudo soportarlo más... salió de la habitación.

Las páginas del artículo seguían tiradas en el suelo del vestíbulo. Mientras las tomaba, una lágrima cayó sobre la primera, pero la apartó de un manotazo. Podía olvidarse de Seiya Kou, podía hacerlo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, el aire frío golpeó su cara. Y solo cuando la cerró se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca volvería a ver a Seiya, nunca sentiría la pasión que había sentido con él.

Entró en el coche, sabiendo que el dolor que sentía en el corazón se quedaría allí toda la vida.

**S&S**

Seiya esperaba encontrar a Serena por la mañana. Esperaba tenerla entre sus brazos, pero se despertó en una cama vacía.

¿Por qué se había marchado? Pensaba que lo habían dejado todo claro la noche anterior. Ella enviaría el artículo y aceptaría el puesto en el Times. Y unas semanas después, él se mudaría a Nueva York.

Pensaba explicárselo todo por la mañana. Se casarían, buscarían un apartamento y, algún día, tendrían una gran familia.

En cuanto al artículo, estaba seguro de que a su abuelo se le pasaría el enfado. Después de todo, gracias a ese artículo el heredero de la dinastía Kou había conocido a la mujer de sus sueños. Revelar un pequeño secreto familiar era un precio muy bajo por un futuro lleno de felicidad y la promesa de nietos y bisnietos.

Seiya se levantó de un salto. Tenía su futuro perfectamente planeado y estaba dispuesto a empezar inmediatamente. Se puso los jeans y la camisa que encontró en el suelo y no se molestó en lavarse la cara. Tenía que encontrar a Serena.

Solo podía estar en dos sitios: en el hostal o en los almacenes. Pasaría primero por los almacenes para explicárselo todo a su abuelo y después bajaría a la sección de joyería para elegir el anillo de compromiso con el diamante más grande. Y le pediría a Serena que se casara con él.

Aunque ya había hecho eso una vez, en realidad no le importaba la respuesta. Pero quería que Serena Tsukino dijera que sí. Quería que se echara en sus brazos y prometiese amarlo para siempre.

Seiya dejó el coche en la puerta de los almacenes, sin preocuparse por la grúa y, al entrar vio a Nicolás en la puerta.

—Nicolás, quiero que busques a una empleada. Serena Tsukino. Sus datos estarán en el ordenador. Cuando la encuentres, llámame al despacho de mi abuelo.

—¿Es la misma Serena Tsukino de la otra noche? ¿La que entró a robar en su oficina?

—Cuidado con lo que dices —sonrió Seiya—. Estás hablando de mi futura esposa.

—Lo siento, señor Kou —contestó el hombre, sorprendido—. Supongo que cuando se case con usted, dejará atrás su pasado delictivo.

—Tú búscala —murmuró Seiya, tomando el ascensor.

Afortunadamente encontró a su abuelo en la oficina, intentando ponerse el traje de Santa Claus.

—Sei, ayúdame. La señorita Kou ha vuelto a lavar estos malditos pantalones...

—Olvídate de los pantalones, abuelo. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

—¿Crees que es más importante que mi trabajo como Santa Claus?

—En realidad, es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte. Serena Tsukino ha escrito un artículo sobre nuestro secreto. Saldrá publicado en el New York Times.

Su abuelo lo miró, boquiabierto.

—¿Y no has intentado detenerla?

—No —contestó Seiya—. Quería que publicase ese artículo. Si lo hace, seguramente conseguirá un puesto fijo en el periódico. Y ella desea ese trabajo más que nada en el mundo. Quiero que sea feliz... Voy a casarme con ella, abuelo. La quiero y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado. Y espero que mi felicidad sea más importante para ti, que tu pequeño secreto.

Artemis Kou se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos.

—Apenas la conoces.

—Sé todo lo que tengo que saber. Si dejo que se vaya de mi vida, nunca me lo perdonaré a mí mismo.

—Entonces, tienes todo mi apoyo —suspiró su abuelo—. Espero que seáis tan felices como lo somos tu abuela y yo.

Seiya se acercó para darle un abrazo.

—Haré lo que pueda.

—Así que yo tenía razón. No necesitabas una mujer, necesitabas una esposa... —en ese momento sonó el teléfono y su abuelo descolgó el auricular—. Es para ti. De seguridad.

Nicolás estaba al otro lado de la línea.

—Señor Kou, he encontrado a la... a la señorita Tsukino. Está en los almacenes ahora mismo, en el vestidor de empleados. ¿Quiere que la detenga?

—No, yo iré a buscarla. Gracias —dijo Seiya—. Abuelo, deséame suerte. Por cierto, ¿tú sabías que esto iba a pasar?

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

—Sabía que estabas preparado para un cambio en tu vida. Y sospechaba que ese cambio podría ir de la mano de Serena en cuanto la vi. Supongo que por eso tu padre y yo decidimos que estabas preparado para un traslado.

Seiya le dio un golpecito en el hombro, sonriendo.

—Lo estoy. En cuanto le haya comprado a Serena el anillo de compromiso más grande de la tienda. Y en cuanto ella me diga que sí.

—¿Y si se niega?

—No pienso aceptar un no —contestó él—. Por cierto, gracias.

—De nada, Sei.

Seiya bajó en el ascensor al departamento de joyería y se acercó a un empleado.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor Kou?

—Quiero el anillo de compromiso con el diamante más grande que tengamos.

—Tenemos uno de seis kilates en la caja fuerte. De color perfecto y talla antigua, montado en platino—sonrió el hombre, desapareciendo en la caja fuerte para aparecer de nuevo unos segundos después con una bandeja en la mano—. Este es un anillo muy especial.

Seiya lo miró a la luz.

—Ella es una mujer muy especial. Cárguelo a mi cuenta —dijo, guardándolo en el bolsillo.

—Sí, señor. Y, por cierto, enhorabuena.

—Gracias.

Seiya subió corriendo a la planta de juguetes, pero cuando entró en el vestuario solo vio tres pajes.

—¡Buenos días, señor Kou!

—Me habían dicho que Serena estaba aquí.

Dinkie señaló una puerta.

—Está ahí dentro, limpiando su casillero. Nos ha dicho que se marcha. ¿Va a pedirle que se quede, señor Kou?

—¿Les importa perdonamos un momento? Serena y yo tenemos que hablar de un asunto privado.

Los ayudantes salieron a toda prisa y Seiya abrió la puerta del vestidor.

—Te he echado de menos esta mañana.

Serena se volvió. Pero no estaba sonriendo. En su rostro había una expresión indiferente, casi fría.

—Estaba… sacando las cosas de mi casillero. Me marcho a Nueva York esta tarde.

—¿Te vas? ¿Por qué?

—Ya he terminado el artículo y tengo mucho que hacer si quiero aceptar el puesto en el Times.

—Pero tenemos cosas que discutir...

—No tenemos nada que hablar, Seiya —lo interrumpió ella—. Anoche dejaste bien claro lo que sentías.

—Sí, lo dejé bien claro. Y creo que, considerando esos sentimientos, no deberías marcharte a Nueva York. No puedo dejarte ir, Serena.

—Tendrás que hacerlo. No pienso quedarme aquí solo para que tú lo pases bien durante unos días.

—Quiero que te quedes por nosotros. Por nuestro futuro.

Ella lo miró, perpleja.

—Pero no entiendo... Dijiste que enviara el artículo y pensé que ese era el final de...

—¿El final? Serena, esto es el principio. Te dije que enviaras el artículo porque quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que hagas realidad tus sueños, pero también quiero que te cases conmigo.

—¿Cómo?

Seiya metió la mano en el bolsillo.

—Quería que esto fuera más romántico. No pensaba pedirte que te casaras conmigo en un casillero. Pero tendrá que ser así. Además, aquí es donde empezó todo —dijo, clavando una rodilla en el suelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Serena Tsukino, te quiero. Sé que nos conocemos hace poco tiempo, pero en cuanto te conocí supe que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—¿Qué? —murmuró ella, confusa.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —repitió Seiya

Serena lo miró como si no entendiese bien.

—¿Quieres que me case contigo?

Él se levantó suspirando.

—He pedido que me trasladen a Nueva York, a las oficinas principales de Kou. Tú trabajarás en el Times y podremos empezar una vida juntos. Será maravilloso, ya verás. Encontraremos un apartamento cerca de Central Park y...

—¡No!

Seiya la miró, atónito.

—¿No?

—No puedo casarme contigo.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Serena buscó una respuesta, tartamudeando

—Porque... no me conoces. Vine aquí para escribir un artículo y pensaba hacer lo que fuera para conseguirlo, Nunca he querido casarme con nadie. Solo he querido ser periodista y... no puedo tener las dos cosas. Tarde o temprano acabarás odiando mi trabajo y me odiarás a mí.

—Puedes tener las dos cosas si nos queremos —dijo Seiya.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué el amor siempre tiene que significar matrimonio? ¿Por qué el amor no puede ser solo amor... dure lo que dure, sin compromisos?

—Porque eso no es verdadero amor, Serena. Eso es solo pasar el tiempo con alguien hasta que aparezca otro mejor.

—No, no, todo esto va demasiado rápido. Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no es real. Me di cuenta anoche...

—¡Claro que es real!

—¿Y qué si lo es? Queremos cosas diferentes. Yo podría mantener una relación contigo, incluso podría vivir contigo. Pero no podemos casarnos. Tú esperarás que sea una esposa normal y yo no puedo serlo —exclamó Serena—. No puedo, así de sencillo. Lo siento... lo siento mucho.

Después tomó su bolsa y salió corriendo. Seiya se quedó mirando hacia la puerta, incrédulo.

Salió a buscarla, pero la planta estaba llena de gente que le interrumpía el paso.

—¿La han visto?

Winkie señaló el ascensor y Seiya intentó abrirse paso entre la gente, pero Serena había desaparecido. Se había marchado de su vida como si nunca hubiera entrado en ella. Y Seiya masculló una maldición por su torpe pedida de mano.

—Esto no ha terminado, Serena Tsukino —murmuró—. Dirás que sí y nos casaremos. Aunque tarde un año, me casaré contigo.

* * *

_Fin..._

_¡No, no es cierto, chicas! Este podrá ser el ultimo capitulo, pero esta historia aun no termina ya que nos queda el epilogo y ahí sabremos cual será el final que le espera a la necia de Twinkie y a nuestro sexy Santa Claus._

_Me despido esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Nos leemos en el epilogo.  
_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_


	9. Epilogo

_¡Hola, chicas!  
_

_¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra muchisimo que les gustara el capitulo anterior!_

_Ahora si, por fin les traigo el epilogo de esta historia ¡espero lo disfruten!  
_

* * *

**Epilogo**

Seiya estaba mirándose en el espejo de la oficina. Llevaba puesto el traje de Santa Claus y la barba blanca y la alegre barriguita eran un tremendo contraste con su oscuro estado de ánimo. Sin Twinkie, aquello era insoportable.

Era Nochebuena y solo le quedaba un día para interpretar el papel de Santa Claus. Al menos, hasta once meses más tarde.

Miró entonces el New York Times que había sobre su escritorio. Llevaba cinco días comprando el periódico para buscar el artículo de Serena. Incluso le pidió a la señorita Kino que lo mirase detenidamente, pero no habían encontrado nada. ¿El editor se habría negado a publicarlo? ¿Habría decidido Serena no enviar la historia? ¿Qué había pasado con la oferta de trabajo del Times?

Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Nicolás había encontrado su número de teléfono en Nueva York y Seiya sentía la tentación de llamarla cien veces cada día, pero hasta que publicasen el artículo o hubiera pasado la Navidad, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría.

Pero los días pasaban tan lentamente... Seiya repasaba lo que ocurrió entre ellos la última noche y no entendía qué había hecho mal.

Quizá fue demasiado rápido. Si le hubiera dado un poco más de tiempo para conocerlo... Irritado, masculló una maldición. Lo único que podía hacer por el momento era esperar... y leer el New York Times todos los días.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho entonces. Era Nicolás.

—Hola, señor Kou. Le traigo el periódico.

—Gracias.

—De nada, señor.

Cuando Nicolás salió del despacho, Seiya buscó impaciente el artículo, pero no lo encontró.

—¿Dónde está? Vamos, Serena, esto es lo que habías soñado siempre. ¿Por qué no está aquí?

Era Nochebuena, el día perfecto para publicarlo.

—A menos que lo guarden para mañana...

Sí, claro, tenía que ser eso. Lo habían guardado para el día de Navidad... "Regalos secretos para familias necesitadas". El artículo perfecto para ese día.

Seiya tiró el periódico sobre la mesa y se pasó una mano por el pelo. En realidad, daba igual. Fuera o no publicado, Serena no quería saber nada de él.

Pero si lamentaba lo que había pasado, si quería salvar su relación, Seiya tenía que creer que no publicaría el artículo. Y si no aparecía en el Times, quizá eso significaba que aún no había tomado una decisión sobre su futuro.

Suspirando, tomó el gorro de Santa Claus y bajó por la escalera secreta. Debía concentrarse en los niños, se dijo. Pero solo podía pensar en ella, en los ratos que había pasado con Serena en los almacenes, en su casa, en el coche.., incluso cuando salió catapultada hasta la basura en el callejón.

Quizá lo mejor sería mudarse a Manhattan. Si no había futuro con Serena, sería más fácil olvidarla en Nueva York... aunque ella también vivía allí. Y tenía su dirección en Brooklyn. ¡Y las oficinas de la empresa Kou estaban a dos calles de las del New York Times!

Podrían encontrarse por la calle, en un autobús... Seiya conocía bien sus sentimientos por ella y sabía que estaría buscándola continuamente.

No, nada se arreglaría a menos que la viese de nuevo. Tenía que mirarla a los ojos y convencerse de que no lo amaba.

Había pensado ir a Connecticut a las cinco, cuando cerrasen los almacenes, para pasar la noche con sus padres. ¿Por qué no pasar primero por Brooklyn? Estaría allí a las ocho si no había mucho tráfico. Y Serena no se negaría a hablar con él el día de Nochebuena.

Pero ¿estaría en casa? Podría estar pasando las navidades en casa de algún pariente o algún amigo... Seiya entró en la casita por la puerta secreta, con un peso en el corazón. Sabía bien que su próximo encuentro con Serena podría ser el último.

Winkie era la encargada de sentar a los niños en sus rodillas y Dinkie estaba a su lado, con un calcetín lleno de caramelos. Blinkie se encargaba de abrir la verja, como había hecho Twinkie, además de hacer las fotos de cada niño. No se habían molestado en contratar otro ayudante cuando solo quedaban unos días para Navidad.

—Buenos días, señor Kou —lo saludó Winkie.

Lo habían reconocido unos días antes, pero nadie más que la señorita Hino sabía que su abuelo hacía el papel de Santa Claus habitualmente. Y, en cualquier caso, los rumores sobre Serena y él habían dado la vuelta a los almacenes, de modo que ya nada podía dañar más su reputación.

—Buenos días, Winkie. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, señor. ¿Preparado para el primer niño?

Seiya asintió.

La primera era una niña que se puso a llorar desaforadamente cuando Winkie la sentó en sus rodillas y después pasaron solo cinco niños más.

—¿Suele haber tan pocos el día de Nochebuena?

—Por la tarde suelen quedarse en casa porque sus mamás están preparando la cena.

—Ah, claro.

Hubo un incómodo silencio y de repente Winkie dijo algo que lo dejó atónito:

—Ayer vi a Serena.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento, señor Kou. Supongo que no querrá hablar de ella... aunque yo no sé lo que pasó, claro... Ay, por Dios, ¿por qué no podré mantener la boca cerrada?

—¿Dónde la viste?

—En la plaza. Iba a saludarla, pero no me dio tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿sigue en el pueblo?

—No lo sé.

Seiya esbozó una sonrisa. ¿Sería cierto? Si Serena seguía en Schuyler Falis, solo podía significar una cosa... Quizá lamentaba haberle dicho que no. Quizá todavía había alguna esperanza.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Winkie? Puede que estas sean las mejores navidades de mi vida.

—¿Usted cree, señor? ¿Las ventas han sido buenas?

Seiya soltó una carcajada.

—Las navidades son algo más que dinero en la caja. Significan esperanza. Y amor. Y la posibilidad de que, por un día, existan los milagros.

**S&S**

Los almacenes estaban llenos de compradores de última hora, todos buscando el regalo perfecto. Serena estaba mirando unos cinturones de cuero, intentando reunir valor para ver a Seiya.

Sabía que estaría allí. Desde que se marchó, su coche había estado en el aparcamiento de los almacenes casi veinticuatro horas al día. No debía estar espiando, pero desde que rechazó el trabajo en el Times, no tenía mucho que hacer.

Cada mañana se despertaba en su habitación del hostal jurándose que aquel día dejaría Schuyler Falls y a Seiya Kou atrás para siempre. Pero cuando llegaba la hora de meter la maleta en el coche, no era capaz de hacerlo.

Mientras siguiera en el pueblo, existía la posibilidad de arreglar las cosas con él. Aunque no se había atrevido a hacer nada, pensaba que podrían encontrarse casualmente en la calle, él la invitaría a cenar y, al final de la noche, estarían comprometidos.

También pensó enviarle una carta en la que le diría que lamentaba haber rechazado su proposición, él la invitaría a cenar y, al final de la noche, estarían comprometidos.

Pero después de pensarlo durante cinco días, Serena decidió que hablar con él cara a cara sería lo mejor. Simplemente le diría que había sufrido un ataque de demencia cuando rechazó su oferta de matrimonio. Por supuesto, él la invitaría a cenar y, al final de la noche, estarían comprometidos.

Todos los planes terminaban igual.

Aquella mañana ni siquiera se había molestado en cerrar la maleta. Estaba decidida a hablar con él porque no podía esperar un segundo más. Quería echarse en sus brazos y decirle que sí a todo. Olvidaría sus miedos y sus inseguridades. Ella no era su madre y Seiya no era su padre. Se querían y podrían tener una maravillosa vida juntos.

La proposición había sido algo tan inesperado que la tomó por sorpresa y no supo cómo reaccionar. Aunque había pensado muchas veces pasar el resto de su vida con Seiya, nunca se le ocurrió que de verdad pudiera haber un final feliz para ellos después de todo lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo, que él no repitiese su propuesta de matrimonio sería lo más humillante que le hubiera pasado en la vida... además de tener que ponerse el traje de ayudante. Pero tenía que arriesgarse.

Si pudiera hablar con alguien que lo conociese, si pudiera pedirle consejo a algún amigo...

—Santa Claus —murmuró entonces—. Podría hablar con su abuelo. Él me dirá lo que debo hacer.

¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? Hablaría con Artemos y si las cosas parecían pintar bien subiría a la oficina y le diría que estaba loca por él.

No había niños esperando en la puerta de la casita y los ayudantes estaban charlando tranquilamente. Pero tampoco Santa Claus estaba en su sillón. Cuando se acercó, Winkie, Blinkie y Dinkie se volvieron, sorprendidos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a ver a Santa Claus. Sé que los adultos no suelen sentarse en sus rodillas, pero tengo que hablar con él —contestó Serena—. ¿Dónde está?

—Tomando un descanso—contestó Winkie.

—Ah, muy bien. Esperaré.

—No, voy a buscarlo.

Winkie llamó frenéticamente a la puerta de la casita y salió unos segundos después.

—Vendrá enseguida —dijo, sin aliento.

Un segundo más tarde, Artemis Kou salía de la casita y se sentaba en su sillón, haciéndole un gesto a Winkie.

—Santa Claus puede recibirte —dijo el ayudante, muy ceremonioso.

Serena atravesó la verja con el corazón acelerado. Al contrario que los niños, no iba a pedir juguetes. Quería pedir un hombre alto, guapísimo y sexy para Navidad. Y el anillo de diamantes que le había ofrecido.

—Señor Kou... —empezó a decir cuando llegó a su lado—. Supongo que no querrá hablar conmigo, pero es que necesito su ayuda. De ayudante a Santa Claus.

Él se dio un golpecito en la rodilla y Serena miró alrededor, incómoda.

—¿Quiere que me siente?

Santa Claus asintió con la cabeza y Serena obedeció. Los ayudantes miraban la escena con curiosidad y un niño empezó a montar una escena porque, según él, ella era demasiado mayor. Pero Winkie lo silenció con una mirada.

—¿Seiya le ha dicho que me propuso matrimonio?

—Mmm —contestó el anciano.

—Tiene que entenderlo. Es que me tomó por sorpresa. No sabía qué decir y estaba asustada. Pero no he podido marcharme del pueblo. Esperaba encontrarme con él y... y solo quiero decirle que... —Serena tragó saliva—. Solo quiero decirle que lo quiero. Que probablemente siempre lo he querido. Y que he cometido un error diciendo que no iba a casarme con él. ¿Usted cree que tengo alguna oportunidad o Seiya no quiere saber nada de mí?

Artemis se pensó la pregunta un momento. Entonces, sin previo aviso, la besó en los labios. Serena intentó gritar, pero se dio cuenta de que no era Artemis Kou.

¡Estaba besando a Seiya! Le había confesado sus sentimientos y él la besaba. Con un gemido, enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. El beso duró y duró y... unos aplausos los sacaron del ensueño.

Había una pequeña multitud congregada delante de la casita. Los padres sonreían y los niños miraban la escena, horrorizados.

—Me ha besado Santa Claus —rió Serena.

—No, Bombón. Te ha besado tu futuro marido —sonrió Seiya, tomándola en brazos—. Volvemos enseguida —le dijo a los ayudantes antes de entrar en la casita.

Serena tiró de su barba para ver la cara del hombre que amaba.

—No debería haber dicho que no. Lo siento, pero dejé que un montón de miedos me nublaran el juicio.

—Yo no debería haberte dejado ir. Debería haber ido tras de ti y pedir que me explicaras lo que estaba pasando.

—Siento mucho todas las mentiras.

—¿Y el artículo? Lo he buscado todos estos días en el Times y...

—Olvídate del Times. Los secretos de tu familia están a salvo conmigo. Además, no necesito el Times. Prefiero elegir los encargos y el periódico para el que escribo. Y cuando no quiera trabajar, podremos pasarnos el día en la cama —rió Serena, abrazándolo—. ¿Vas a pedírmelo otra vez o tengo que hacerlo yo?

Seiya Kou la miró a los ojos, sus sentimientos por ella claramente escritos en las pupilas azules.

—Serena Tsukino, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

—¡Sí! Quiero ser tu esposa.

Seiya la abrazó y la besó de nuevo. Nada la había preparado para la intensidad de sus sentimientos por él. Las inseguridades y los miedos habían desaparecido, reemplazadas por la total seguridad de que debían estar juntos. Quizá era la magia de la Navidad o quizá era el destino. Pero Serena había encontrado lo que no sabía que estaba buscando: el amor y un futuro con un hombre que la amaba profundamente.

—Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿verdad?

—¿Que me querrás para siempre? ¿Que tendremos muchos niños? ¿Que nos haremos viejos juntos?

—Sí, eso desde luego. Pero también significa que cuando vuelva el año que viene de Nueva York para hacer de Santa Claus, tú tendrás que ser la señora Claus. Si piensas que voy a ponerme este traje sin que tú estés a mi lado, te equivocas.

Serena lo abrazó con toda su alma.

—¿Esto es un ascenso? De ayudante a señora de la casa... todo en unos días.

—"Señora", qué palabra tan interesante —rió él, haciéndole cosquillas con la barba.

—¿No deberías volver con los niños?

—Aún no. Tú me has contado tus deseos y ahora es mi turno de decirte lo que quiero para Navidad —sonrió Seiya, quitándose la chaqueta.

Serena rió de alegría, de felicidad, de amor. Y cuando lo miró a los ojos, supo que pasaría el resto de su vida haciendo realidad los deseos de aquel hombre.

Porque cada día con él sería como Navidad.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_No me queda más que agradecerles enormemente a cada una de ustedes por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este fic. Les deseo a todas una muy feliz Navidad y un prospero Año Nuevo, en donde cada uno de sus sueños para el siguiente año se haga realidad._

_Esto no es una despedida ya que continuare con "Más Allá De Las Estrellas" y "La Magia Lunar", así como con un nuevo fic en el que estoy trabajando llamado "Beso De Ángel" que espero publicar muy pronto. Nos seguimos leyendo, chicas.  
_

_XOXO  
_

_Serenity  
_


End file.
